How Potter Turned Malfoy Gay (Traducción)
by Zeogm
Summary: Toda la verdad, sólo la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Y algunas situaciones extrañas. Draco/Harry! ¡Obviamente! ¿Qué tan heterosexual es Draco Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

Toda la verdad, _sólo la verdad y nada más que la verdad._ Y algunas situaciones extrañas. Draco/Harry! ¡Obviamente!

* * *

><p>Tengo el permiso respectivo para realizar la Traducción de este fic.<p>

Rating: M

Author: Galadriell

Link: .net/u/2433453/Galadriell

Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a Warner. El fic le pertenece a Galadriell. Sólo tomo crédito de la traducción.

* * *

><p><strong>How Potter Turned Malfoy Gay<strong>

**.  
><strong>

_Voy a mostrarles el escenario, ¿De acuerdo?_

Octavo Año. El Mundo Mágico libre de Lord Voldemort. Todo era maravilloso y bello. Harry decidió salir del closet, Ginny decidió no hechizar sus bolas y Draco decidió seguir odiando todo y a todos.

_¿Oh, quieren saber quién soy? Solo un espectador omnipresente, observando y reportando todo lo que vi ese año. No soy voyeur. Tampoco soy una __persona que disfruta de ver la vida intima de otros__. No, no soy Merlín. Sólo soy yo. Y cuando yo lo crea necesario, ella añadirá sus propios pensamientos sobre las acciones de Malfoy y las palabras de Potter. Porque ella, es yo, Yo soy ella. Y soy yo quien narra la historia. No puedo leer mentes. No puedo ver el futuro. No puedo ignorar la obscenidad que es la esencia de esta historia. No voy a soportar el peso de la culpa por toda la estupidez que va a suceder. No puedo cambiar los hechos. Y una vez escuches esta historia, estarás feliz de que no haya cambiado los hechos. Puedes llamarme una mentirosa, puedes llamarme aduladora, podrías llamarme ángel, podrías llamarme demonio. Yo soy yo, yo soy ella, y ella ve a Harry Potter convertir a Draco Malfoy en gay. ¿Quieres saber cómo? Por supuesto que quieres…_

_He aquí un rápido resumen de cómo comenzó todo._

Draco Malfoy empujó la puerta para abrirla y entrar, enderezando su corbata de manera ausente. Se había quedado dormido en Historia de la Magia. Sorpresa, sorpresa. La mitad de la clase se había quedado dormida. Se sentía ligeramente mareado **y **muy irritado. De hecho, estar en octavo año lo estaba irritando. ¿Por qué diablos lo habían enviado de vuelta a la escuela?

_Debe tener unos padres muy sádicos. Yo sólo digo._

Resignado, negó con la cabeza. Dejó caer su maletín al suelo y abrió su túnica mientras bajaba el cierre de la cremallera de sus pantalones.

_No se preocupen. No me pasaría por la cabeza siquiera la idea de espiarlo._

Se relajó una vez la presión sobre su vejiga fue aliviada. Suspiró silenciosamente. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado cuando escuchó pies arrastrándose y respiraciones agitadas.

Detrás de las puertas cerradas en el quinto pilar, Harry Potter era empujado contra Michael Corner en un enredo de lenguas y brazos firmes. Exhalaron al mismo tiempo, perdidos en su propio mundo.

Draco hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza. Asqueado, termino rápidamente con lo que estaba haciendo. Los chicos en el pasillo parecían no tener prisa por detenerse. Draco estaba al tanto de los gemidos satisfechos y los sonidos húmedos que producían los besos. Camino hacia el lavamanos y dejo correr el agua, con la esperanza de con el ruido se detuvieran. Desafortunadamente, tomaron el que haya dejado correr el agua como signo de que debían gemir más fuerte.

Harry sonrió mientras Michael soltaba un suave gruñido. Podía escuchar el agua corriendo. Y sabía cuan exhibicionista era Michael.

_Que perro…_

Draco mientras se lavaba las manos, elevó su mirada hacia el espejo, su reflejo le devolvió una profunda mirada de asco. No entendía la homosexualidad.

¿Por qué un hombre desearía salir con otro hombre?

¿Cómo se supone que harían para procrear?

¿Era para sofocar fantasías perversas?

Era lo más probable.

Cerró la llave del lavamanos y se movió para agarrar su maletín.

"Mmm…"

Draco se congeló. Sus ojos se movieron hacia el quinto pilar sin su consentimiento.

Harry estaba de puntillas mientras se arqueaba hacia los demandantes labios del otro chico. Michael dejo caer sus manos sobre la cintura de Harry.

Draco vio un pie balancearse descuidadamente sobre el tobillo del otro. Una risa sin aliento escapo de los labios fuertemente presionados. Draco parpadeó. Se irguió en un instante, colocándose su maletín al hombro.

"Eres muy bueno" dijo en un susurro. Draco se quedó sin aliento, caminando hacia la puerta.

"He practicado" fue la respuesta. Draco sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

_A como yo lo veo. ¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a un novio? ¿Presumiendo de conquistas pasadas?_

"Hmm", fue la respuesta. "Nada de lo que haya que presumir" Draco reconoció esa voz.

"Entonces supongo que solo tengo que presumir sobre esto, Harry."

Que fue seguido de un gemido apasionado.

Y la quijada de Draco cayó.

Ese era Potter.

Potter estaba gimiendo como una tonta niña enamorada.

¿Qué?

¿Qué demonios?

¡Harry Potter!

Draco salió corriendo del baño, completamente desconcertado.

_No puedo decir que lo culpo…_

Durante la cena, Draco tuvo que esforzarse para no quedársele viendo a Harry. De cualquier manera que lo viera, su respeto por Harry había disminuido considerablemente después de ese casual encuentro. ¿Qué tan denigrante era el ser reducido a una simple herramienta sin fuerza de voluntad con el fin de que Corner llenara su cuota diaria de besuqueos? ¿Qué patético era por parte de Potter el llegar a niveles tan bajos? Draco se estremeció totalmente asqueado, Potter era un don nadie a los ojos de Draco. Otra vez.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Theo.

Draco respondió arrugando aristocráticamente la nariz. "Solo pensaba" respondió.

De hecho, no podía creer que el resto de la escuela no perdiera también su respeto por Potter. ¿Cómo podían ver a Potter ser parte de una relación homosexual? ¿Dónde estaba la prensa? ¿Dónde estaban los Howlers*? ¿Dónde estaba la publicidad y él escándalo?

_Ser el Chico-Que-Vivió-Dos-Veces tenía unos cuantos aspectos positivos. Potter no podía equivocarse._

Draco había estado alejado de Harry por meses, no muy seguro de lo que un encuentro casual podría causar. Pero era muy buen material para insultarlo. Pero Draco se contuvo. Ya estaba en la lista de vigilancia. Molestar a Harry, sólo le traería problemas. Además, Potter no valía la pena.

_Permite que el hombre arruine su nombre con ese Ravenclaw bastardo._

Draco se encontró con la mirada de Harry.

Harry notó como el shock inicial en la expresión de Malfoy cambiaba por un gesto de disgusto. "Típico" murmuró. "No ha cambiado ni un poco, ¿Verdad?"

"Bueno…El _ha dejado_ de hablarnos" hizo notar Hermione. "Gracias a Dios"

"Es cierto" coincidió Ron.

"Pensé que habría crecido como todos los demás, ¿Saben?" dijo Harry, mirando hacia otro lado. "No permití que fuera llevado a Azkaban. ¿No?"

"Si eres un Malfoy, siempre serás un idiota" bromeó Seamus, provocando un suave oleada de risas.

Harry no estaba prestando atención mientras doblaba la esquina es su prisa por llegar a su sala común. Chocó contra Draco. Los dos se alejaron como si hubieran tocado la peste.

"Malfoy" dijo Harry sombríamente, frunciendo el ceño hacia el Slytherin.

"No puedes encontrar a tu preciosos novio para meterle mano" respondió Draco, devolviendo la mirada.

Harry bufó con sorna. "No te tocaría ni siquiera con un palo de diez-pies de largo, hurón" dijo con amargura, rodeando a Draco y pasando de largo.

Draco murmuraba insultos en voz baja mientras se alejaba.

_Y esos, cuatro meses de mutuo silencio se habían roto. _

_¡Oh qué bien!_

Potter estaba sobre la garganta del rubio y Draco sobre la de Harry.

_No literalmente. Sería todo un espectáculo. _

Era peor que antes de la guerra. No había Señor Oscuro al cual temer, no había presiones familiares, y no más reglas ficticias las cuales seguir. Las palabras con las que pelaron eran sacadas de la manga y muy entretenidas de oír. Cualquier cosa desde familia, marcas, amigos, hasta partes del cuerpo, todo era lanzado con tanto veneno como era posible.

"Potter eres una maldita_ perra_"

"Yo no soy el que va por allí besándole el trasero a las malditas perras"

"¡Estoy seguro de que sabes todo sobre besar traseros!"

"¡No tanto como tú, sobre cómo conseguir que te pateen el trasero! Jódete, Malfoy"

"Vas a irle a llorar a tu novio ¿Verdad?"

"¡Al menos estoy con alguien! Estoy seguro que en dieciocho años no has logrado que nadie te la levante. ¿Aún eres virgen, hurón?"

"No necesito que me metan nada en el trasero para tener un magnifico día, Cara-rajada"

"¿Ah no? Podría jurar que te he oído masturbándote en las mazmorras. ¿Nadie ha llegado a tu trasero? Impresionante."

"Solo porque tu padre está muerto no quiere decir que _tienes_ que encontrar un reemplazo al cual llamar 'Papi'."

"¡Es suficiente!"

Luego vinieron los puños, sangre, violencia y detención.

_Disfruto tanto de estos intercambios. Tomé notas. Debo decir, que mi vocabulario incremento drásticamente. _

Michael terminó con la relación más rápido que si hubiera realizado un Wronski Feint**. Si estar con Harry significaba tener que soportar los insultos de Draco, él no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su ego o su reputación.

"¿Estás…terminando conmigo?" preguntó Harry, perplejo.

"No eres tú. Soy yo"

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon. ¿No era esa la misma línea que él había usado con Ginny? "¿Enserio?" preguntó deliberadamente.

"Absolutamente" dijo Michael con tanta sinceridad como pudo.

"¿Por qué rayos quieres terminar conmigo?" preguntó Harry, inclinándose con fingido interés.

Michael se veía demasiado culpable. "Um…er…Es que…tu-y yo…nosotros…Quiero decir…"

Harry rodó los ojos antes de dejar a Michael tartamudeando solo.

_Si. Terminar una relación puede ser así de fácil. Deberían intentarlo alguna vez. _

Draco chasqueó la lengua en señal de frustración, dejando su libro por un lado. "Chicos _enserio_ no tienen nada mejor que hacer que discutir sobre la vida amorosa de Potter" preguntó a sus compañeros de cuarto. Se le quedaron viendo por un momento antes de volver a ignorarlo y seguir con su cotilleo, tal cual viejas solteronas. Draco resopló indignado, tratando realmente fuerte de ignorar los comentarios.

"Como sea, escuche que Corner no era tan exclusivo. Potter debió enterarse," dijo Blaise de manera conspiradora. "¿Saben quien más está involucrado?"

"Estas tan lleno de porquería", exclamó Theo, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. "Oí que terminaron en buenos términos"

Blaise bufó con sorna. "¿Alguna vez has escuchado del alguien que realmente términos en buenos términos? No. Algo malo paso, obviamente. Tal vez Potter es un mal amante"

Adrian se ahogó con su bebida, y luego escupiéndola sobre la mesa. "¿Qué demonios? Tal vez _Corner_ es un mal amante" dijo, tratando de defender a Harry.

Draco metió sus dedos en sus oídos. Esa era una situación bastante incómoda, el hablar de las proezas de Potter en la cama. Era algo en lo que Draco no quería verse involucrado. Frunció el ceño ante las palabras que estaba leyendo.

"Corner tiene una lista con todos sus amantes del grueso de nuestro libro de Transformaciones. Él es un buen polvo" les informó Blaise.

Theo hizo una mueca. "¡Espera!, ¡espera!, ¡espera! ¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso?" preguntó rápidamente.

Blaise se veía algo cohibido. "Oh, tengo buen ojo para estas cosas."

Adrian lo silencio junto con Theo, quien se estaba poniendo de color verde. "Por favor, nunca nos lo expliques. Nunca"

"Así que, es Potter. Además, Potter ha tenido…que, ¿Dos novias? _Novias. _En los últimos dieciocho años. Patético. Es un caso perdido, demasiado inocente_"_ dijo Blaise finalmente.

"Pero…es Potter, ¿Sabes?" dijo Theo, pensativamente. "Quiero decir…Harry Potter. Se supone que es el hombre ideal."

"Obviamente no en la cama."

Draco se puso de pie, había tenido suficiente de la conversación de la cual no era parte. Miró con dagas en los ojos a sus amigos mientras metía todas sus cosas en su maletín. Y salió de la Biblioteca sin decir una palabra.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" preguntó Theo, viendo como el Slytherin rubio se marchaba.

"Potter es de su propiedad", dijo Blaise con indiferencia, provocando que Adrian se ahogara con su bebida de nuevo.

_Si…Mi corazón también dio un vuelco._

Pueden creer que el Profesor Flitwick puso a Harry y Draco juntos por el resto de la hora. Estaban practicando el Encantamiento Desilusionador, probándolo en cada uno. Cualquier persona con un poco de cerebro sabría que Harry y Draco terminarían matándose antes de que la clase terminara. Aparentemente, el Profesor Flitwick era un idiota.

"Te voy a sacar los dientes con un hechizo si intentas algo raro, Malfoy" murmuró Harry, en voz baja.

"Supongo que es todo lo que tu magia te permite", respondió Draco.

"No soy una doncella en apuros. Sé cómo defenderme"

"Y quitándome los dientes. ¿Qué impedirías con eso? ¿Qué te muerda?" preguntó Draco, levantando una ceja.

"Ugh. Mantén tus sueños húmedos para ti mismo" dijo Harry, con un escalofrió.

Draco frunció el ceño.

_¿No son los hombres de-dieciocho-años todos iguales?_

Draco elevo su varita a la altura de la cabeza de Harry mientras murmuraba el hechizo con vehemencia. Harry gritó cuando un choque de electricidad pasó a través de él. Empujó a Draco, causando que el otro tropezara con la silla con torpeza. "¡Ten cuidado!" gruñó Harry, masajeando su cuello.

"Sr. Malfoy", el Profesor Flitwick interrumpió a Draco antes de que este pudiera replicar. "Debe agregar un pequeño giro con la muñeca mientras realiza el hechizo sobre el Sr. Potter. Recuerde eso y lo hará bien."

Draco murmuró un par de maldiciones en voz baja, mientras se erguía. El resto de la clase rodó los ojos, ignorando la interrupción. Dejaron que el Slytherin y el Gryffindor pelearan todo lo que quisieran en la parte posterior de la clase, regresando a sus respectivas lecciones. Draco espero hasta que el profesor estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para que no lo escuchara, e hizo girar a Harry. "Espero que te haya dolido, maldito retardado" dijo entre dientes.

Harry agarró su varita y apretó los dientes. "Te voy a demostrar cuando dolió" respondió, apuntando su varita hacia Draco y pronunciando el hechizo. Draco saltó a causa del choque de electricidad, tambaleándose lejos de Harry. "¿Contento?" Preguntó Harry con aire de suficiencia.

Draco respiró profundamente para evitar lanzarle a Harry, una maldición Cruciatus. Se acercó y le lanzo el hechizo a Harry de nuevo. Las rodillas de Harry casi se doblan por la magnitud de la electricidad que fluyo a través de él. Se recostó contra la pared, apretando la mandíbula para evitar lanzar una sarta de maldiciones contra Draco. "Supongo que olvide agregar ese giro de muñeca de nuevo" Señalo Draco de manera ausente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry se lanzó contra Draco, casi golpeando el cabello platinado mientras pronunciaba el hechizo. Draco si cayó de rodillas, y sin aliento. El cabello de su cuello se erizó y el dolor se extendió hasta la punta de sus dedos. Harry se arrodillo al lado de Draco y le dijo, "Supongo que también lo olvide".

Draco gruño, levantando su varita en un instante. Los dedos de Harry rodearon la muñeca de Draco. El brazo de Draco estaba en su espalda antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear. Harry estaba a centímetros de él. La expresión asesina de Draco cambio por una llena de confusión. Trato de empujar a Harry con su mano libre. "Jódete", dijo, sus palabras estaban llenas de tensión y enojo.

Harry sonrió dulcemente. "¿Qué manera es esa de hablarle al Chico-Que-Vivió, Malfoy?" preguntó, doblando más el brazo de Draco.

"Ah", jadeó Draco, haciendo una mueca, inclinándose para tratar de aliviar la presión en su hombro. "¿Qué coño, Potter?" preguntó con terror en la voz.

"Oh, No lo sé. ¿Por qué no dejas de joderme?" murmuró Harry. "¿O quieres que todos te vean así?" Terminó la pregunta con otro tirón al brazo de Draco.

Draco ahogó un grito de dolor, mordiéndose el labio. "Potter", Draco trató de amenazarlo, su voz decayó a medio camino. Harry dejó ir la muñeca de Draco. El rubio suspiro con alivio, soltándose de Harry. Esto era humillación en su mejor punto. Draco fue derrotado por su enemigo jurado con una simple llave al brazo. Su rostro enrojeció de rabia y vergüenza.

Harry estaba fascinado.

Los ojos de Draco están medio cerrados por lo que todo lo que Harry podía ver eran las pestañas que escondían los iris color mercurio. El pálido rostro, estaba bañado por un sutil rubor. Y la ira que Harry vio, era realmente inesperada. Draco era más bien un hombre bastante guapo.

_Uh…Si…Ciertamente, Watson._

Harry se irguió y jaló a Draco hasta levantarlo. "¿Vas a quejarte por esto?" le preguntó con sarcasmo. Draco le dio una mirada llena de rabia a Harry, y siguió guardando silencio. No importaba que dijera, Potter parecía tener siempre un pie adelante. Así que tal vez lo mejor sería no decir nada. Y mantener lo que le quedaba de dignidad, intacta. Harry miró a Draco durante unos segundos más antes de decir, "Prueba el hechizo de nuevo".

Draco tragó saliva, con el brazo dándole punzadas levanto la varita. Añadió el giro necesario mientras pronunciaba el hechizo. Harry se desvaneció, empezando de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Draco se relajo considerablemente. Al menos ahora no tenía que mirar a Potter.

Harry notó como los hombros de Draco se relajaron una vez el hechizo hizo efecto. Se vio a sí mismo, fascinado al no poder ver nada. "Extraño" murmuró. Miró a Draco, que estaba viendo atreves de él sin expresión alguna. Harry sintió como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. "Es muy difícil juzgar la distancia", dijo hacia Draco mientras se acercaba. Sus manos se presionaron contra el pecho de Draco. El rubio se movió con una rapidez sorprendente, con los ojos muy abiertos. Harry se preguntó que significaba esa mirada. Dio un paso adelante, tocando a Draco nuevamente. "¿A dónde vas?" preguntó.

"No quiero que tus sucias manos estén sobre mí", escupió Draco.

La sonrisa de Harry se extendió. "¿Ah, sí?" preguntó. Sabía que tenía el control. Era más que obvio que Draco estaba aterrado por su cercanía. Se aferró a la corbata de Draco y tiró de ella hacia delante. Draco se tropezó con sus pies mientras se movía contra su voluntad. "¿Eres _así _de homofóbico?" le preguntó a Draco.

Draco se congeló cuando sintió los dedos de Harry moverse hacia su cuello. Lanzó un rodillazo a la nada, dándole en el estómago al Gryffindor/Slytherin. "Aléjate de mí, fenómeno" dijo Draco sin aliento.

Harry tosió, agitado. Mantuvo la mirada fija en la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados. Esbozó una sonrisa, frotándose el adolorido abdomen. Malfoy serviría.

_Y así, comenzó la diversión…_

* * *

><p>*Howlers: Un vociferador, una carta "escrita" a gritos. (Ron recibe un vociferador en su segundo año en Hogwarts)<p>

**Wronski Feint: Es una táctica de Quidditch que consiste en que un Buscador pretende haber visto la Snitch Dorada muy cerca del suelo y vuela rápidamente para atraparla, esperando que el otro Buscador lo imite. En el último momento antes de tocar el suelo, el Buscador _se_ _retira bruscamente_, usualmente causando que el otro Buscador choque contra el suelo.


	2. Chapter 2

Tengo el permiso respectivo para realizar la Traducción de este fic.

Rating: M

Author: Galadriell

Beta-reader:Shix

Link: .net/u/2433453/Galadriell

Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a Warner. El fic le pertenece a Galadriell. Sólo tomo crédito de la traducción.

* * *

><p><strong>How Potter Turned Malfoy Gay<strong>

**Chapter 2**

¿Qué tan heterosexual es Draco Malfoy?

_Bueno…En pocas palabras: le gustan los senos, no los pectorales. _

Pero a la larga, era incapaz de tener una relación amorosa con cualquiera que tuviese una forma de pensar muy parecida a la suya. No quería una relación en la que tuviera que pelear por llevar los pantalones. Lo habían educado de esa manera y esa era la forma en la que iba a vivir. Su mujer ideal sería aquella que fuera devota, fuerte, y sofisticada. Rubia. Alta. Hermosa. Inteligente. Rica.

Astoria Greengrass.

Su hombre ideal estaría muerto. Literalmente. Para que pudiera estar con su mujer ideal.

_¿Cómo podría Harry tener una oportunidad contra Astoria Greengrass?_

Ella era la diosa a la que todos los chicos de la escuela desean: secretamente y de cualquier otra manera. Pero ella tenía los ojos puestos únicamente en un soltero, uno muy deseable y digno de su elección.

Astoria sonrió a Draco mientras pasaba a su lado, de camino a la cena.

Las cejas de Theo se alzaron. "Um… ¿Qué demonios?" preguntó.

Draco le guiño un ojo con picardía. "Sí, ¿Qué demonios?" murmuró con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Te acostaste con ella a nuestras espaldas, ¿No es así?" preguntó Blaise. Adrian se atragantó con su propia saliva, palideciendo. Aparentemente, él era muy propenso a atragantarse.

"Ok, vamos a poner esto en claro, Zabini" dijo Draco condescendientemente. "Esto es una escuela. No un burdel. Nadie se está acostando con nadie, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Eso demuestra qué tan poco sabes" respondió Blaise, sacudiendo la cabeza con lástima.

_Aplausos para Astoria Greengrass_

"Sus ojos son tan azules como el cielo en un día de verano"

"Su voz puede calmarte hasta entrar en un dulce sueño"

"Su suave toque logra emocionarte"

"Su cálido sonrojo, hará que tu corazón se llene de felicidad"

"Escuché que es virgen. Debe ser extremadamente mala en la cama"

"¡_Blaise_!"

"¿Qué? Yo solo decía…"

Harry se estiró mientras arrastraba los pies fuera de las duchas de los vestidores de Quidditch. Se detuvo cuando vio a Draco cambiándose para su práctica del equipo. Draco alzó la vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, comenzando a fruncir el ceño. Harry detuvo cualquier palabra afilada que estuviera en la lengua de Draco, diciendo: "Realmente no quiero pelear hoy". Las cejas de Draco se alzaron ligeramente pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Se dio la vuelta hacia su casillero, sacando su uniforme e ignorando al Gryffindor. Harry dio un par de golpecitos con la toalla sobre su cabello mientras caminaba hacia su locker. Sacó su ropa. "Buen partido el de la semana pasada" murmuró.

Draco parpadeó hacia su ropa doblada, estirándola lentamente. "¿Qué?" preguntó.

"Buena atrapada" dijo Harry.

Harry le estaba haciendo un cumplido. Draco se arriesgó a darle una mirada a la espalda de Harry. Entornó los ojos al notar las tenues cicatrices. Potter estaba mostrando sus cicatrices de la guerra. Draco hizo una mueca, dándose la vuelta. "Sí. Lo que sea" respondió.

Harry miró a Draco, sonriendo débilmente. "No te gusta charlar, ¿Cierto?" preguntó ligeramente.

Draco se quitó la túnica del colegio, rodando los ojos. Definitivamente no le gustaba charlar con el maldito Harry Potter. Tiró de su corbata furiosamente, recordando lo mortificante que fue la clase de Encantamientos. Se le erizó la piel ante el dolor que hizo palpitar su hombro cuando se desabotonó la camisa.

Harry se puso los bóxers y pantalones, dándose la vuelta para encarar a Draco. "¿Por qué insistes en ser tan imbécil?" preguntó.

Draco se dio vuelta.

_Ahora, si están siguiendo tan cerca como espero que lo estén haciendo, se darán cuenta que ambos chicos están prácticamente desnudos de la cintura para arriba. Babas. Fantásticos Abdominales. Sin embargo, de los dos, Potter parece ser el único que se da cuenta. Después de todo, es gay._

La mirada de Harry vagó sobre la piel expuesta de Draco. Como había esperado, perfecta como hielo esculpido. Intocable. "Voy a detenerme cuando tomes tu grandísimo ego y lo desinfles", contestó Draco.

"Hmm", murmuró Harry distraídamente, sin escuchar del todo la respuesta.

Draco se dio la vuelta, furioso. Se quitó la camisa desabotonada, dejando su espalda descubierta ante los ojos de Harry. Era un crimen para cualquier hombre ser así de perfecto. Harry entrecerró los ojos con disgusto. Se preguntó qué tan lejos podría llegar sin ser mutilado. Se acercó sigilosamente al Slytherin. Draco saltó cuando logró divisar a Harry en su campo de visión. Harry estaba… ¿Inspeccionándolo? Se tambaleó hacia un lado, su corazón martillando. Harry tenía las cejas alzadas, desafiantes. Draco recuperó el habla. "¿Qué demonios, Potter?" ladró. "Maldito pervertido".

"¿Ah, sí?" preguntó Harry, recostándose en el locker al lado de Draco. "¿En serio?"

Draco cerró los ojos, tratando de recuperar sus sentidos y autoridad. "No trates de satisfacer tus frustraciones sexuales conmigo, ¿Entendido?" dijo con vehemencia. "Ve a echarte un polvo y sal de mi camino".

Harry sintió una sonrisa espontáneamente contra sus labios. "¿Un polvo?" Preguntó sorprendido. "¿Te estás ofreciendo, Malfoy?"

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de golpe y luego se entrecerraron. Agarró a Harry por los hombros y lo estrelló contra los lockers. Harry hizo una mueca cuando los bordes de los lockers se enterraron a lo largo de toda su espalda. "Si pudiera, te mataría aquí y ahora," murmuró Draco, mirando intensamente al moreno.

Harry le devolvió la mirada. Elevó la mano y la presionó contra el pecho de Draco, sintiendo su corazón. Draco soltó a Harry, y se alejó en un instante, extendiendo los brazos para evitar que Harry avanzara. El moreno curvó los dedos en un puño. "Hmm…No puedes siquiera tocarme. ¿Cómo planeas matarme?" preguntó Harry. Rodó los ojos hacia Draco antes de caminar de regreso a su locker. Draco parpadeó hacia el lugar en el que había estado Harry.

¿Cómo es posible odiar tanto a un hombre?'

Harry nunca fue del tipo atrevido. Siempre había necesitado del apoyo de sus amigos para dar el siguiente paso, en lo que fuera.

Todo había cambiado con Malfoy.

Por un lado, Harry no tenía idea de por qué quería a Malfoy. No estaba enamorado del Slytherin, Merlín no lo permita. Desde su punto de vista, era puramente físico. Harry nunca había notado qué tan guapo era Malfoy. Diferente de los rasgos exóticos de Cho. Era diferente de la delicadeza de Ginny, diferente del aspecto juvenil de Michael. Malfoy era…diferente. Pero Harry no sabía cómo manejar a Malfoy.

Malfoy estaba fuera del alcance de Harry. Demasiado lejos del alcance de Harry. Era heterosexual.

Harry se giró en la cama, arrugando la colcha mientras cerraba su mano en un puño. Había sentido el corazón de Draco contra la palma de su mano. La pálida piel era suave y fría. Príncipe de Hielo. Harry sonrió, pronunciado cada letra. Iba a derretir al Príncipe de Hielo.

Las conversaciones de Draco con Astoria eran enfatizadas por muchas pausas silenciosas. A ninguno le importaba ya que esto significaba que estaban apreciándose cuidadosamente, evaluándose con ojo Slytherin.

¿Atractiva? Sí.

¿Inteligente? Sí.

¿Compleja? Sí.

¿Buena besando? ¡Sí! ¡SÍ!

Astoria rompió el beso con un suspiro satisfecho, sonriendo y revoloteando las pestañas femeninamente. Como crédito para Draco, no se le declaró en ese momento, pero sí se ruborizó de manera atractiva.

_Es un cuento de hadas perfecto…Así que, obviamente, Potter es el lobo malo. O la bruja malvada. O el duende feo. O el…Bueno, se hacen una idea._

Paso 1: Planear el Plan Perfecto

Harry golpeó ligeramente su barbilla con el extremo de la pluma, viendo fijamente al pergamino en blanco que tenía enfrente. Tenía que pensar cuidadosamente en esto, empezando con una evaluación de su cordura. ¿Por qué Malfoy?

Harry metió la punta de la pluma en el tintero y la colocó sobre el papel. Y esperó. Tocó con la punta el pergamino, viendo como la tinta se extendía del punto a los lugares cercanos. Y esperó. Dibujo una línea. Y esperó.

Resopló con irritación. Luego garabateó, _Malfoy chupa pollas._

"Bueno" murmuró con satisfacción. "Eso está mejor"

Siguiente línea.

_Contra: Me metería en serios problemas  
><em>

Harry frunció el ceño en señal de desacuerdo, meneando la cabeza.

_Pro: Lo puedo molestar._

Las cejas de Harry se rozaron mientras apreciaba sus propios pensamientos. "Hmm…" murmuró al tiempo que subrayaba esa línea.

_Pro: Es atractivo._

Harry amaba hablar consigo mismo sobre estas cosas. Le daba una sensación de fuerza y realización. Por ejemplo, aquí estaba, hablando consigo mismo sobre… ¿Sobre qué?

"¡Ah, sí!" exclamó, arrojando la pluma y pasando los dedos por su cabello, cuando la idea lo golpeó. Se rió, asombrado por la manera en que su mente trabajaba. Cogió la pluma y escribió,

_PLAN MAESTRO: ¡Convertir a Malfoy en Gay declarado!_

Una cosa era hacer sentir incómodo a Malfoy con miradas seductoras e insinuaciones. Otra completamente distinta era convertirlo _realmente_ en gay_. _En la mente de Harry, este era el mejor plan que _se le pudo haber_ ocurrido. ¿Qué mejor manera de humillar a Malfoy que convertirlo en algo que aborrecía? Pero mientras más lo pensaba, más dudoso sonaba el plan. ¿Cómo rayos conviertes a un hombre heterosexual en gay? ¿Era eso siquiera posible? Luego Harry empezó a pensar el por qué_ él _era gay.

No sabía cómo hablar con chicas.

Las chicas eran frágiles.

Los chicos no juzgan tan cruelmente.

Los chicos van directo al punto.

Los pectorales triunfan sobre los senos. No había más que decir.

Hablando de eso…Harry miró a su túnica arrugada y sus pantalones sin planchar. Se supone que debía verse remotamente presentable si pensaba impresionar a Malfoy. No podía forzar a Draco a doblegarse contra su voluntad, ¿O si podía? ¿Podía? Sacudió la cabeza otra vez, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Estaba compitiendo contra Astoria Greengrass. Por supuesto que tenía que verse perfecto.

Paso 2: Superar a la Competencia. En TODO.

"¿Cuándo te volviste tan atractivo?" preguntó Ginny, sus ojos abriéndose con asombro al tiempo que Harry entraba a la sala común.

Harry rozó su cabello y alisó su túnica ausentemente. "¿Piensas que me veo atractivo?" preguntó, alzando las cejas y sonriendo.

Ginny arrugó la nariz, frunciendo el ceño en su dirección. "No para mí, tú nunca te arreglabas así para mí." respondió.

"¿Umm...Me veo bien?" preguntó Harry, sacando el pecho para que todos los Gryffindors en la habitación lo apreciaran.

"El pequeño Hady está enamorado" dijo Seamus con voz infantil, pellizcando la mejilla de Harry.

Harry alejó la mano de un golpe. "Sólo sentí que debía verme presentable hoy" respondió malhumorado.

¿Para quién? Preguntó Ron, entrecerrando los ojos suspicazmente. Era el mejor amigo de Harry después de todo. No debería haber secretos.

"Para mí" dijo Harry, no dándole tiempo a responder. "Todos ustedes son un montón de insensibles que no muestran ni una pizca de apoyo" añadió, señalando con reproche a sus compañeros de Gryffindor. "Estoy tratando de dar vuelta a la hoja y es así como me responden: con fuertes críticas y burlas. No más". Y en un solo movimiento, salió de la sala común, dejando aturdidos a su paso, una docena de sus compañeros de casa.

"¿Qué es lo que acaba de suceder?" preguntó Ginny, parpadeando en dirección a la puerta.

"¿Qué tan gay es?" le preguntó despreocupadamente Dean a Seamus.

La cabeza de Harry se asomó desde la puerta. "¿Y bien?" Preguntó, mirándolos con expectativa.

Los Gryffindors se dieron miradas de unos a otros brevemente antes de asentir. "Sí. Espléndido" dijeron al unísono.

Harry sonrió hacia ellos, antes de volver a desaparecer.

"Okey, eso responde a mi pregunta" dijo Dean.

"Necesita ayuda" dijo Ron con horror.

"Ve por él, hermanito" dijo Ginny con fingida alegría, empujando a Ron hacia la dirección por la que Harry había desaparecido.

_La Magia hace maravillas con las apariencias._

Harry iba temprano para el desayuno, lo que quería decir que tenía libertad de escoger dónde sentarse. Se aseguró de sentarse en la dirección en la que Malfoy solía desayunar. Ron no estaba muy lejos, perplejo como nunca. Tomó asiento al lado de Harry. "¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó.

"Nada" respondió Harry, sirviéndose un poco de cereal y leche.

"¿En serio?"

"En serio."

"¿Por qué estás….vestido así?" preguntó Ron mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás mirando a Harry con cautela.

Harry alzó las cejas. "¿Y por qué no?" respondió.

Ron no podía encontrar una buena respuesta a esa pregunta. No era como si pensara que su amigo se veía mal, en ese caso Ron tendría suficiente autoridad para hacérselo saber. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir si su amigo se veía bien sin razón aparente? El rebelde cabello negro estaba peinado suavemente, dándole un aspecto encantador: Su camisa y pantalón estaban lisos e impecables, su corbata estaba atada con precisión, su túnica estaba colocada cuidadosamente sobre sus hombros. ¿Qué le podía decir su mejor amigo?

"Te ves genial" dijo Ron.

Harry sonrió, volteando a ver a Ron. "Gracias", dijo sinceramente. "Eso deseaba."

Y eso era todo. Harry no estaba lastimando a nadie. Eso era todo.

Con el pasar de los minutos, El Gran Comedor se llenó con alumnos hambrientos. Harry sólo tenía ojos para una persona. Desafortunadamente, esa persona iba acompañada por una rubia colgada de su brazo. Astoria Greengrass. Ella_ siempre_ se veía perfecta. Suaves ondas rubias a los lados. Su ropa complementaba sus curvas femeninas, la túnica escondía casi todo, pero dejaba suficiente a la imaginación. Se comportaba como una dama: elegante y recatada. Todo el mundo reconocía que ella era la pareja perfecta para Draco Malfoy. Demonios, incluso Harry pensaba eso.

Harry había escogido el asiento ideal. Estaba justo enfrente de Malfoy.

Malfoy levantó la mirada, y ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente perplejo. Un instante después, lo reconoció. Un familiar ceño fruncido fue dirigido hacia Harry. El moreno sonrió amablemente. El ceño fruncido paso a una mirada de confusión y Malfoy bajó la vista hacia su comida.

_Contacto establecido._

"¿Por favor me pasas el plantador de bulbos?"

Draco casi salta fuera de su piel. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con Potter? Tomó el plantador de bulbos y casi se lo tira al Gryffindor. Potter no le había dado ninguna mirada lasciva en todo el día. De hecho, estaba actuando educado y civilizadamente. ¿Cuándo Potter se había comportado educado y civilizado? Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Potter tenía una itinerario con el cual cumplir.

Bueno, Draco no iba a caer. Sabía todo sobre los juegos mentales de Potter – Pero Potter nunca los jugaba. ¿Entonces de qué demonios se trataba todo esto?

_Señales en el radar._

Harry vio a Malfoy en la biblioteca, buscando libros para el ensayo de Transformaciones entre los estantes. Harry enderezó su corbata y peinó su cabello con los dedos, antes de acercarse al desprevenido Slytherin. Dio unos golpecitos en el hombro de Malfoy mientras aclaraba su garganta. Draco volvió la cabeza distraídamente. Luego se dio la vuelta completa cuando vio que se trataba de Harry. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Harry habló. "Olvidaste tus notas de Herbología en la clase", y le tendió los rollos de pergamino.

En realidad, Harry los había robado como excusa para hablar con Malfoy.

_Lo sé. ¿Demasiado desesperado?_

Draco le arrebató las hojas a Harry, frunciendo el ceño furiosamente. Harry parpadeó hacia Draco, esperando. Draco no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que Harry quería de él. "Un 'gracias' sería agradable" incitó Harry.

"Jódete."

Harry apenas podía disimular su sonrisa. Draco vio la sonrisa y se quedó atónito. "De nada" dijo Harry con gentileza, ladeando ligeramente el rostro. Draco estaba seguro que estaba atrapado en algún tipo de sueño. ", Draco" terminó Harry. Ahora Draco estaba seguro que se encontraba atrapado en algún tipo de pesadilla. Harry se fue sin decir una palabra más.

_Buena jugada…_

Draco agarró y sacudió a Blaise al entrar en la sala común, dando vistazos desesperados y rápidos hacia los lados para asegurarse que nadie estuviera escuchando.

"¿Qué?" dijo Blaise con voz cansada.

"Potter quiere conmigo", respondió Draco con urgencia. "¿Qué hago?"

"¿QUÉ?"

Draco puso su mano contra la boca de Blaise, haciendo que se callara con una mirada cargada de veneno. "¿Qué hago? "preguntó enfáticamente, quitando la mano de la ahora abierta quijada de Blaise.

"¿Cómo -cómo -qu –qué -yo -cómo -Cómo se supone que yo lo sepa?"

"¡Tú sabes manejar este tipo de cosas!" Exclamó Draco.

"¡No! ¡No a Potter! ¡No sé cómo manejar a Potter!" Exclamó Blaise sin poder hacer nada más.

Draco chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia. "Darle una golpiza podría ayudar, ¿Verdad?" preguntó, mirando a lo lejos.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" espetó Blaise. "¿Cuántos problemas más quieres? ¡Demonios!"

"Entonces ayúdame" demandó Draco. "Por qué estoy cerca de matarlo."

Blaise gruñó completamente consternado, dejando caer el rostro entre sus manos.

_Pobre Blaise…Se ve envuelto en tantas cosas. No es para nada justo._

Mientras Potter tenía su manera de hacer las cosas, Blaise prefería ir directo al grano.

"Aléjate de Draco" murmuró amenazadoramente.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Harry, boquiabierto.

"Lo que dije."

"Uh…"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de él, de cualquier manera?" preguntó Blaise, cruzando las manos sobre su pecho a la defensiva.

"¿Por qué habría de querer algo de Malfoy?" mintió Harry empezando a preguntarse si no había sido demasiado obvio.

"Él es hetero. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?" dijo Blaise condescendientemente.

"Lo sé" respondió Harry, sin ningún toque de arrogancia en la voz.

Blaise miró a Harry. Harry le devolvió la mirada. Los ojos de Blaise se agrandaron. "Espera, espera, espera" dijo, alzando un dedo. "Potter, él es heterosexual" dijo enfáticamente.

"Lo sé" repitió Harry.

Blaise alzó las cejas lentamente. "Tienes que estar bromeando" dijo, alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

En respuesta, Harry se encogió de hombros; recostándose en la pared y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

"Demente" murmuró Blaise, sacudiendo la cabeza y alejándose.

Harry sonrió mientras veía cómo Blaise desaparecía por las escaleras. Bueno, supuso que ahora tenía la bendición de Blaise.

.x.


	3. Chapter 3

Tengo el permiso respectivo para realizar la Traducción de este fic.

Rating: M

Author: Galadriell

Beta-reader: Shix

Link: .net/u/2433453/Galadriell

Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a Warner. El fic es obra de Galadriell. Sólo tomo crédito de la traducción.

* * *

><p><strong>How Potter Turned Malfoy Gay<strong>

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

Draco andaba de un lado al otro del dormitorio, cuando Blaise entró.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Draco en cuanto lo vio entrar, caminando hacia su amigo.

"¿Hmm?" murmuró Blaise.

"¿Sabes qué está tramando?" preguntó Draco.

"Sí – um…" Blaise se aclaró la garganta, vacilante. "Sí. Hablé…con él"

Draco cerró los ojos con desesperación. "Por favor, sólo dime qué averiguaste" rogó.

Blaise clavó la mirada en Draco. "Puede que esté equivocado", empezó a decir, parpadeando rápidamente, tratando de aclarar sus ideas. "Pero creo que quiere contigo."

Draco gimió, presionando las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos. "¿Qué?" lloriqueó. "¿Por qué?"

Blaise ladeó la cabeza, enfocándose repentinamente en Draco. "Puede que también esté equivocado con respecto a esto", aclaró antes de continuar.

"¿Con respecto a qué?" preguntó Draco, en un suspiro.

Una sonrisa desconcertante cruzó el rostro de Blaise "Creo que está tratando de volverte gay, Malfoy"

Las cejas de Draco se alzaron. "Oh, no" se burló, negando con la cabeza. "Tú crees que… ¡De ninguna manera!" Rió.

Blaise simplemente sonrió. La sonrisa en el rostro de Draco desapareció.

"No, Blaise, porque tú creerías que… no," Insistió Draco con una sonrisa perpleja.

Blaise siguió sonriendo, la sonrisa de Draco desapareció de nuevo.

"Potter no lo haría- no. Él no está tratando -no. ¡Por supuesto que no!" insistió Draco, ahora negando vigorosamente con la cabeza.

Blaise permaneció sonriendo. Draco dejó de mover la cabeza.

"¿De qué estás -Él no- por qué habría de?- No...No" protestó Draco, frunciendo el ceño en desconcierto.

Blaise simplemente sonrió.

_Bueno…eso duró un rato. _

"¡OH, DIOS MIO!"

Blaise simplemente sonrió.

"Lo voy a matar" vociferó Draco. "Lo voy a envenenar, y luego lo arrojaré al lago para que las sirenas y los tritones hagan lo que quieran con él. No, no, no. Mejor aún, Lo voy a tirar desde la torre de Astronomía y veré cómo su estúpido trasero gay se hace añicos contra el suelo. O tal vez sólo lo encierre en el invernadero de Herbología y deje que los musgos carnívoros se encarguen de él. Y si eso no funciona, lo voy–"

_Eso también duró un rato._

"–y con eso su trasero quedará sobre su cabeza–"

"¿Y qué pasa si te vuelve gay?" preguntó Blaise, sin molestarse en levantar la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo.

Draco se detuvo abruptamente. "¿Qu– qué?" tartamudeó.

Blaise pasó la página de su revista lentamente. "¿Y si te vuelves gay?"

"¡Maldita sea, no puedes estar hablando en serio!" estalló Draco, apretando los puños.

Blaise levantó la mirada hacia Draco. "¿Y por qué no, Malfoy?" le preguntó con mordacidad.

"Jódete" maldijo Draco, dando fuertes pisadas hacia su escritorio y revolviendo sus libros para no terminar golpeando a su mejor amigo en la nariz.

Blaise se recostó en su cama, acercando la revista para poder seguir leyendo. "¿Y si," dijo, "te vuelves gay, Malfoy?"

Draco hizo una pausa, mirando fijamente hacia su escritorio.

"¿Y si te vuelves gay?"

Draco parpadeó.

"¿Y si…?" murmuró Blaise.

Draco se dio la vuelta lentamente. "No…"dijo. "No querrás decir que…"

"Hmm…"

Draco se sentó en la silla, atónito. "Wow"

"Mhm..."

* * *

><p>La lluvia helada estaba empeorando aún más el partido. Ningún equipo podía ver más allá de la niebla o las nubes grises. Los espectadores estaban totalmente envueltos en capas de ropa y hechizos de calentamiento. Harry flotaba por encima de la escena que proporcionaban los cazadores y golpeadores que buscaban frenéticamente las bolas… correctas.<p>

_Risita tonta__._

Harry no sabía cómo iba el marcador. De hecho, no tenía ni idea si los demás seguían jugando. Tenía el uniforme empapado y su cabello estaba aplastado contra sí. Apenas podía ver a pesar del hechizo que impedía que sus lentes se empañaran y mojaran. La lluvia todavía se le metía en los ojos. Parpadeó para alejar las gotas, preguntándose por qué diablos se sometía a tales torturas.

Snitch.

Los ojos entrenados de Harry, divisaron el brillo, ahora opaco, del objeto dorado. No lo pensó dos veces, y se lanzó hacia ella, luchando contra el viento y las nubes. Oyó más que ver a su oponente tirando hacia arriba, para alcanzarlo. Draco se inclinó sobre su escoba, con el cuerpo casi paralelo a ella. Harry ladeo su escoba, empujando contra Draco y tratando de desviar su escoba. Draco respondió con un suave giro sobre Harry, haciendo que el moreno se desviara de su posición. Harry maldijo, enderezando su Saeta de Fuego. Alcanzó al Buscador de Slytherin otra vez.

No había tiempo para juegos cuando se trataba de Quidditch.

Hombro a hombro, los dos buscadores empujaban contra la ráfaga de lluvia helada conforme se acercaban a la Snitch.

Todo lo que hicieron fue parpadear y la Snitch se había ido.

"¡Maldita sea!" murmuró Harry. Draco desaceleró hasta detenerse, al igual que Harry. Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra. Con tales condiciones climáticas, necesitaban concentrarse. Especialmente cuando la Snitch andaba cerca. Se quedaron flotando bajo la lluvia, mirando con ojos entrecerrados el juego que se desarrollaba debajo de ellos. Podían oír los aplausos y los gritos apagados del comentarista.

Harry fue jalado hacia delante por la parte del frente de su camisa, lo que causó que casi quedara boca abajo. Antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, Draco estaba a centímetros de él. El estómago de Harry dio un vuelco y su corazón se detuvo. Draco no está sólo a centímetros de Harry, Draco estaba a centímetros de _los labios _de Harry. Sus miradas se encontraron. El moreno podía sentir la pesada respiración, el tibio aliento que pasaba de la boca de Draco a la suya. Harry se congeló, horrorizado. Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente.

"Idiota"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe y Draco se había ido. Harry dio un giro sobre su escoba.

Draco tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, al momento de cerrar la mano sobre la Snitch, mirando a Harry desafiante.

Harry hizo una mueca por la derrota, con los ojos en la Snitch. Pero…

Harry volvió la mirada hacia el rostro lascivo de Draco. Había podido contemplar los ojos grises y creyó haber visto una mirada de…bueno…no era una mirada de asco. Harry se elevó hacia Draco. El rubio no se movió. Harry se detuvo.

"Supongo que perdiste, Potter" se burló Draco, haciendo rodar la Snitch entre sus dedos. "¿Qué tal _se_ siente?"

"¿Qué fue eso?" interrumpió Harry.

Draco se hizo el desentendido. "Esa es la manera en la que un _verdadero _Buscador hace las cosas. Podrías tomar una o dos notas sobre cómo –"

"¿Qué fue eso, Malfoy?" preguntó Harry demandante mientras se acercaba.

"Ese fui yo ganando" respondió Draco.

Harry se lanzó furioso, contra Draco, agarrándolo por el cuello. "Maldito tramposo", gruñó el Gryffindor. "¡Eso fue una falta y lo sabes!"

Draco se inclinó hacia delante y preguntó. "¿Y dime Potter, Cuál, exactamente fue la falta?"

Harry boqueó hacia Draco. "Tú-tú- tú…tú intentaste- tú…"

"¿Qué fue lo intenté?"

Harry estaba cada vez más nervioso bajo la fija mirada de Draco. Así que decidió resolver el problema, con violencia. Estuvo a punto de tirar al rubio de su escoba. "Podría dejarte caer en este mismo instante, Malfoy" siseó.

Draco llevó la mano al pecho de Harry, sintiendo su corazón. Harry lo empujó, alarmado. Draco dejó caer su mano, sobre el mango de su escoba, con una sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro. "Ni siquiera puedes tocarme, Potter" dijo. Y sin decir más, voló hacia el terreno de juego con la Snitch en la mano.

Harry parpadeó hacia el lugar donde Draco había estado flotando.

¿Cómo es posible odiar tanto a un hombre?

* * *

><p>"Terminado y acabado" dijo Draco sonriendo, mientras frotaba sus manos una contra la otra, para agregar dramatismo a sus palabras.<p>

"¿Qué?"

"Puse a Potter en su lugar y no va a volver a molestarme nunca más" dijo Draco, inflando el pecho en señal de triunfo. "¡Debiste ver su cara! ¡Pensé que se iba mear encima! Y ahora puede volver a su patética existencia, donde yo no estoy involucrado."

Blaise se mordió los labios, pensativo. "¿De verdad crees que Potter te va a dejar en paz? ¿En serio?"

La alegría de Draco desapareció en un instante, dejándose caer en su cama. El resto de los de Casa estaban celebrando en la sala común, lo que dejaba libre los dormitorios para hacer lo que quisieran. "No" murmuró de mal humor. "Pero gané este round"

Blaise sonrió. "¿Cuántos rounds son?" preguntó.

"No lo sé. Él empezó. Él es quien siempre empieza," se quejó Draco. "¿Cuál es su problema?"

Blaise pretendió reflexionar sobre la pregunta. "Oh, no lo sé. Tal vez tenga algo que ver con todo lo que le has hecho a él y a sus amigos. O tal vez porque casi le das un puñetazo en la cara…Ah ya sé. Es porque odia tu carácter. Eso debe ser"

"Cállate", dijo Draco, mostrando su exasperación sobre el tema en la voz.

Blaise rió para sus adentros. Le encantaba el drama. Y este no tenía precio. "Ok, ¿Y ahora qué?"

"Es su turno…"

* * *

><p><span>Paso 3: NO trates de estrangular al objetivo<span>

_Muy bien, este paso parece ser el que más problemas le da a Potter. De hecho, debe frenarse a si mismo casi a cada hora del día, para no cometer una estupidez. En realidad, también debe frenarse algunas veces cuando está dormido. Por otra parte, asfixiar a Malfoy en sueños, puede volverlos muy placenteros._

Harry sabía que Malfoy sabía.

Y eso apestaba.

¿Cómo se iba a divertir de ahora en adelante?

Y para empeorar las cosas, Malfoy andaba publicando y alardeando que Astoria era su novia. Incluso enfrente de Harry. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, tenía las agallas suficientes para besarla delante de él.

Harry caminaba de un lado a otro, por la sala de estudio, con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista sobre sus zapatos. Tenía que pensar en algo. Malfoy iba un paso adelante. Pero el Slytherin no iba a hacer nada hasta que Harry hiciera el próximo movimiento. La pregunta era '¿Quería Harry seguir con esto?' Ya lo habían humillado. Supuso que podría tomar represalias contra Malfoy.

El haber estado tan cerca de los labios de Draco había sido aterrador. Una cosa era _tocar _la piel de Draco. Besar al bastardo sería…Harry se estremeció, asqueado. ¿Volver a Malfoy gay significaba que tenía que besarlo? ¿Besarlo en la_ boca_? ¿La misma boca que escupía insultos y estúpidas ideas llenas de estereotipos? ¿La misma boca que había estado sobre los labios de Greengrass? ¿No podía simplemente aprovecharse de Malfoy y dejarlo así?

"Ugh" Harry respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse.

Pero el encuentro con Malfoy había sido bastante revelador.

Malfoy no odiaba a los homosexuales.

Sólo odiaba a Harry.

El Gryffindor no sabía si eso iba a hacer que las cosas fueran más simples o más complicadas. Porque ahora tendría que conformarse con sonrisas presumidas y desaires por parte del Slytherin. Y tendría que conformarse con burlas y comentarios sarcásticos.

No que fuera muy diferente de cómo solía ser.

_Lo que nos lleva a –_

Paso 4: Alcohol

Razones por las que Malfoy odia a Potter:

1. Es Gryffindor. 2. Es una piedra en el zapato. 3. Es rico y famoso. 4. Le gusta andar buscando pelea. 5. Sabe demasiado.

Razones por las que Potter odia a Malfoy:

1. Es Slytherin. 2. Es una piedra en el zapato. 3. Es rico y famoso. 4. Le gusta andar buscando pelea. 5. Sabe demasiado.

_Así que, eso quiere decir…_

_Slytherin vs. Gryffindor_

Bueno…eso lo hace más sencillo. Potter es mitad Slytherin. Sin duda, eso es una ventaja, podía ser tan vil como esas serpientes.

La cena de Navidad se celebró un día antes de que los estudiantes fueran a casa. Lo mismo de todos los años: la deliciosa comida, villancicos, peleas con bolas de nieve, y la decoración del árbol; todo creaba una cálida atmósfera. Pero para los de octavo año, el alcohol logró el mismo efecto que todo lo anterior. Por ser mayores de edad, su celebración se alargó, aún cuando el resto de estudiantes estaban en sus dormitorios terminando de empacar. Había que darle crédito a la Profesora McGonagall por haber permitido que en lugar de que los estudiantes fueran a Hogsmeade, pudieran beber alcohol en el Gran Comedor, aunque no podían hacerlo en cualquier otro lugar. Al menos así podía tener un ojo sobre ellos gracias a los hechizos de prohibición.

Al llegar la medianoche, la fiesta apenas estaba empezando.

Todas las casas estaban separadas en círculos esparcidos por todo el comedor. Las mesas habían sido empujadas a los lados para tener más espacio donde caminar. Ramas de muérdagos flotaban a lo largo de todo el techo, incitando a las parejas a besarse. El árbol de Navidad estaba rodeado por regalos anticipados. Envolturas de papel y moños cubrían el suelo, mientras los amigos agradecían de uno a otro por los presentes. Música sonando al fondo, casi ahogada por las conversaciones de los estudiantes. El Whiskey de Fuego era la bebida predilecta para esa noche: barato y eficaz.

Fue pura casualidad.

Harry se estaba riendo ruidosamente al ver como Dean y Seamus imitaban a la Profesora Trelawney y a Firenze mientras discutían sin sentido. Su mirada se movió sin su consentimiento.

Blaise insistió en que debía emborrachar a su amigo, por lo que urgió otra jarra de cerveza para Draco, a pesar de que el rubio ya tenía en las manos dos jarras de cerveza. Draco sonrió mientras intentaba tomar una de las jarras de Millicent. Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación.

Verde y gris se encontraron.

La mente de Harry trabajó un poco más lento que la de Draco. La sonrisa de Draco se desvaneció en un instante. Sin embargo, Harry…

Sonrió cálidamente, asintiendo con la cabeza una vez. Luego apartó la mirada.

Draco se congeló con la boca abierta.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. "Demonios" murmuró para sí mismo, sonrojándose. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada hacia Draco. Bebió un trago de su cerveza mientras trataba de calmar sus nervios. El alcohol había dañado sus reflejos gravemente.

Draco alejó su mirada de Harry, en shock. "¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó Theo, arrastrando las palabras, al mismo tiempo que sacudía a Draco.

El rubio negó con la cabeza tratando de alejarse de sus ensoñaciones. "No, nada" dijo.

Por un buen rato, ninguno hizo contacto visual con el otro. Draco no estaba seguro si esta era otra de las artimañas de Potter y Harry no estaba seguro de cómo usaría Malfoy esa sonrisa en su contra.

"DOCE DÍAS PARA NAVIDAD"

"¡Buu!"

"DE NINGUNA MANERA"

"AÚN FALTA DEMASIADO"

"El primer día de Navidad–"

"Oh, cállate"

"–mi verdadero amor me dio –"

"O _haremos_ que te calles, Finnegan."

"–un viejo Sauce Boxeador –"

Al momento se creó el silencio, únicamente roto por el sonido de los grillos.

"No habían escuchado esa versión antes ¿Verdad?" preguntó Seamus en voz alta, subiéndose al banquillo y tambaleándose inestablemente. "En el segundo día de Navidad, mi verdadero amor me dio –"

"NO PUEDES ESTAR HABLANDO EN SERIO"

"– dos Duendecillos molestos y un viejo Sauce Boxeador" terminó Seamus. Obtuvo unas cuantas carcajadas pastosas, lo que logró sacarlo de quicio. "En el tercer día de Navidad mi verdadero amor me dio tres Bludgers locas, dos Duendecillos molestos y un viejo Sauce Boxeador." Un par de chicas cantaban con él en coro. Otros grupos se acercaron, intentando no mostrar demasiada curiosidad.

"En el cuarto día de Navidad mi verdadero amor me dio cuatro babosas carnívoras, tres Bludgers locas, dos Duendecillos molestos y un viejo Sauce Boxeador."

Harry inclinó su vaso hacia delante y hacia atrás. "Voy a necesitar más si voy a escuchar esto." le dijo a Ron, señalando la mesa que estaba llena con vasos de Hidromiel y Whiskey de Fuego. Ron sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Harry se abrió camino entre la multitud, que ahora estaba cantando con Seamus. Bueno que intentaban cantar. A penas logrando acertar en algunas palabras. Harry agarró una nueva jarra y se dio la vuelta casi tirándole la bebida encima a Draco. El Slytherin saltó justo a tiempo hacia atrás para evitar que lo salpicaran todo. "Ten cuidado" le espetó.

"Lo siento" dijo Harry antes de recocer quién era. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta, estuvo tentado a vaciarle el vaso de Whiskey de Fuego encima a Malfoy. Frunció el ceño con fiereza, pasando al lado del rubio.

Draco frunció el ceño, confundido. Nunca entendería a Potter y sus repentinos cambios de humor. Tomó un vaso y se dirigió hacia el grupo que ahora cantaba a coro. Al parecer, ya iban en el sexto día.

"En el sexto día de Navidad mi verdadero amor me dio seis Boggarts saltarines, cinco Doxies desesperados, cuatro babosas carnívoras, tres Bludgers locas, dos Duendecillos molestos y un viejo Sauce Boxeador."

Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo a Draco. Blaise, Adrian y Pansy estaban completamente borrachos y cantaban en voz alta. Theo y Draco eran demasiado sofisticados para tales niñerías. Harry volvió a dirigir su atención a Seamus y sus fans. Nunca había odio una versión tan buena de los Doce días de Navidad. Incluso empezó a escuchar armonía en las voces. "Extraño ¿No te parece?" le comentó a Dean.

"¿Extraño? Es más bien brillante," se rió Dean.

Para cuando llegaron al duodécimo día de Navidad, Harry se había terminado su bebida y estaba cantando entusiasmado tratando de recordar todos los días. "En el duodécimo día de Navidad mi verdadero amor me dio doce pastillas vomitivas, once dragones furiosos, diez hipogrifos calientes, nueve sanguijuelas inquietas, ocho Umbridges feas, siete píldoras apestosas, seis Boggarts saltarines, cinco Doxies desesperados, cuatro babosas carnívoras, tres Bludgers locas, dos Duendecillos molestos y un viejo Sauce Boxeador."

Al finalizar, se escucharon vítores y aplausos. Seamus hizo una gran reverencia, lo que provocó que cayera hacia delante. Y la borrachera continuó, seguido de un montón de villancicos. Los más sensibles se habían ido a la cama. Casi todos seguían en el Gran Comedor. Al llegar las dos de la mañana, la mayor parte de estudiantes no podían siquiera caminar derechos.

"Hey, Ron… Ron… Ron"

"¿Qué?"

Harry sonrió ampliamente. "Tengo que ir a mear" dijo, completamente desorientado.

"¿Y?" preguntó Ron. "Yo no." Luego empujó a Harry hacia la puerta. "Tú puedes ir solo."

"Pero- pero estoy seguro…que me voy a perder" se quejó Harry, tratando de arrastra a Ron consigo.

"Ya, déjame ir", Y de un manotazo alejó la mano de Harry, y tambaleándose volvió a donde hasta hacia un momento había estado con su novia, que ahora los veía con reproche en la mirada.

"Bien" murmuró Harry, frotándose los ojos. "Iré _yo solo_" salió de allí furioso, no muy seguro de a dónde tenía que ir.

La siguiente cosa que recordaba era estar frente a Draco, afuera del Gran Comedor. Parpadeó. Draco lo estaba viendo intensamente. Como siempre. "¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Harry en voz alta, moviendo los brazos.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. "Tú eres el que me detuvo. Entonces dime ¿Qué es lo _tú _quieres?" respondió. Evidentemente, podía manejar mejor el alcohol que Potter.

Harry frunció el ceño, teatralmente. "No quiero-" se detuvo a sí mismo. Una sonrisa malvada sustituyó el ceño fruncido, tenía los ojos vidriosos y una postura oscilante. "¿Qué es lo que quiero?" preguntó Harry. "Te voy a decir qué es lo que quiero" dijo, caminando hacia Draco, tropezando con sus propios pies demasiadas veces. Draco trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no caerse al piso por la risa. "Te lo voy a decir justo ahora" murmuró Harry casi incoherentemente, sus ojos tratando de enfocar algo. Al igual que su mente. "Te quiero a ti" dijo, pasando un dedo por el pecho de Draco. "¿Sí?"

Draco le dio a Harry un suave empujón. Harry cayó sobre su trasero, desorientado. Draco se rió esa vez. "Mañana vas a estar hecho mierda, Potter. ¿Quieres que te rompa la nariz o la mandíbula?" dijo sarcásticamente.

"Oye, jódete" se quejó Harry, tratando de levantarse.

"Muérdago", bromeó Hannah, cuando paso al lado de los dos.

Harry y Draco miraron hacia arriba.

Efectivamente, era muérdago.

"Hey, Potter. ¿Quieres _besarme_?" se burló Draco.

Harry respiró profundamente. "Preferiría besar a un basilisco" respondió.

Draco chasqueó la lengua. "Sabía que no tenías las agallas"

Harry se puso de pie rápidamente, ante el comentario hiriente. "Tengo más agallas que nadie aquí" dijo, furioso. Jaló a Draco hacia sí, por la corbata. Usando la mano libre para mantener al Slytherin quieto. Parpadearon, el uno al otro, los ojos abiertos por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos.

_Creó que la misma idea cruzó por la mente de ambos. "¿Qué demonios?"_

Harry empujó a Draco fuertemente y se volvió hacia un lado, vomitando. "¡Ugh! ¡Potter!" exclamó Draco, tapándose la nariz y la boca. Buscó a tientas su varita. Le lanzó un silencioso hechizo a Harry, que logró tranquilizar su estómago. Luego agitó su varita en dirección al vómito, y lo hizo desaparecer. Harry cayó al suelo, exhausto. Draco carraspeó, pateando a Harry en la pierna para tratar de despertarlo. Harry no dio ni una muestra de querer moverse. Draco le lanzó un potente _Enervate _al inconsciente Gryffindor.

"¡Ah!" gritó Harry, agarrándose el pecho y sentándose.

"Casi me vomitas encima, maldito bastardo" escupió Draco.

"¿Huh?" murmuró Harry, confundido.

Draco lo levantó por el cuello. "Eres un maldito borracho y tienes que conseguirte una vida, ¿Entendido?"

Harry parpadeó hacia Draco. "Malfoy… ¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, perplejo. Draco arrugó la nariz, ante el repugnante olor que lo golpeó. Le lanzó otro hechizo a Harry, para refrescar su aliento. Harry hizo una mueca, chasqueando la lengua contra su paladar. "Ew... ¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó, saboreando la menta amarga.

"Un favor" murmuró Draco. "Ve a vomitarle a alguien más" Y con eso se alejó.

Harry parpadeó hacia la espalda de Draco, rascándose la oreja ausentemente. Volvió la mirada hacia el muérdago.

Draco fue jalado con fuerza por el hombro. "Olvidaste tu beso" murmuró Harry, envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura de Draco y parándose de puntillas. Draco jadeó cuando unos suaves labios fueron presionados contra los suyos. Harry exhaló lentamente, su respiración caía sobre la mejilla del rubio. Draco se estremeció y empujó a Harry.

"Oh, mierda" susurraron al unísono, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Comenzaron a caminar en direcciones contrarias –Harry hacia la torre y Draco hacia las mazmorras.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

.x.

* * *

><p>¿Les Gusto el Capítulo?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Tengo el permiso respectivo para realizar la Traducción de este fic.

Rating: M

Author: Galadriell

Beta-reader: Shix

Apoyo Moral: toxica666

Link: .net/u/2433453/Galadriell

Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a Warner. El fic es obra de Galadriell. Sólo tomo crédito de la traducción.

* * *

><p><strong>How Potter Turned Malfoy Gay<strong>

**Chapter 4**

Harry estaba escondído bajo las sábanas, temiendo por su vida. Malfoy iba a matarlo. No había duda de ello. Malfoy se iba a asegurar que Harry sufriera. Iba a ser doloroso y denigrante. Habría tortura involucrada, y cuando no pudiera hacer más, Malfoy lo mataría.

Draco estaba boca abajo, tenía el mentón sobre sus manos, mientras contemplaba la cabecera de su cama. Se limpió la boca contra la almohada, por enésima vez, pensativo. ¿Por qué Potter hizo eso? Si lo que planeaba era hacer que Draco enfermara, lo había logrado.

Paso 5: ¿Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?

No podían evitarse por siempre.

La Navidad vino y se fue. Los estudiantes se amontonaban para poder subir al Expreso de Hogwarts, fue en ese momento cuando Draco se topó con Harry. Los dos se congelaron en su sitio, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. Evitaron el contacto visual y caminaron en direcciones opuestas.

Tal vez si no pensaban en ello, desaparecería.

Pero…

Harry había tenido más de dos semanas para pensar.

En el beso.

_Ese era un gran problema_

Porque, mientras Draco trataba de enterrar el vago recuerdo con sus otras terribles experiencias, Harry no podía dejar de revivir el recuerdo una y otra vez. Y no podía evitar preguntarse, qué había pensado Malfoy en ese momento. Haber besado a Malfoy…no había estado tan mal del todo. No tenía un sabor amargo, no tenía piojos, no hubo intercambio de insultos. Apenas y fue un beso. Draco ni siquiera había participado. Lo que provocara que Harry se estremeciera. ¿Qué tan desesperado se había visto?

"Hey" dijo Astoria, alegremente, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios a Draco.

Draco trató de no alejarse de ella, cuando el recuerdo del beso con Potter pasó frente a sus ojos. Apenas había sido un beso, después de todo. No era el beso lo que realmente molestaba a Draco. De hecho, el rubio no podía recordar el momento exacto en el que los labios de Harry habían tocado los suyos. Lo que pasó antes y después del beso era lo que le molestaba. El casi-beso no era algo que le importara tanto, sino la expresión horrorizada en el rostro de Potter, cuando se separaron. ¿Tan malo había sido?

_¿Sorprendidas por los pensamientos de Malfoy? Bueno resta decir que nuestro Príncipe de Hielo tiene ego._

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Astoria, tomando la mano de Draco entre las suyas.

"Nada" respondió Draco, inclinándose para besarla con firmeza.

* * *

><p>Conforme los días pasaban, Harry se dio cuenta de que no era hombre muerto después de todo. De hecho, se había vuelto invisible para Malfoy. El Slytherin ni siquiera notaba su presencia. No hubo más intercambios de palabras hirientes, ni puños. Hogwarts era ahora un lugar pacífico.<p>

Y Harry lo odiaba.

Malfoy siempre había sido el único que no se molestaba en darle a Harry un trato especial. Pero ahora se las había arreglado para alejar a su único enemigo en el mundo. Y eso apestaba. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a dejar salir todas sus frustraciones? Se dio cuenta que había dejado que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos. Se suponía que iba ser gracioso y resultó ser un desastre.

Decidió que debía cancelar su plan maestro. No podía seguir adelante con eso.

* * *

><p>"Potter ya no te está molestando" dijo Blaise, mirando a Draco por el rabillo del ojo.<p>

"Hmm", murmuró Draco, sin molestarse en levantar la mirada de su tarea.

"¿Por qué?" pinchó Blaise.

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez se cansó" dijo en un tono que no dejaba translucir ninguna emoción.

Blaise observó a Draco escribir durante unos minutos. "O tal vez..." dijo, "Le hiciste algo. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

Draco levantó la mirada, impasible. "Te dije, que no iba a hacer nada" le recordó a su amigo.

"¿Y desde cuándo te quedas cruzado de brazos, sin hacer nada?" preguntó Blaise.

"No pasó nada" dijo Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Por fin terminó con sus juegos infantiles y yo estoy feliz de que así sea."

Blaise se recostó en su silla. "Entonces supongo que tendré que preguntarle a él, ¿No es así?" murmuró, ausente. Se sorprendió al ver a Draco soltar la pluma. "¿Qué?" preguntó Blaise, inclinándose hacia él, para no ser escuchados. "Dime"

"Blaise" murmuró Draco, con un suspiro. "Largo"

"¿Entonces quieres que vaya a hablar con Potter?"

"No."

"¿Por qué no? ¿Pasó algo?"

"No"

"Entonces…está bien que hable con él. ¿Verdad?"

Draco cerró los ojos, completamente frustrado. "No" repitió.

"Entonces… ¿Dime qué fue lo que pasó?"

Draco sabía que si no le contaba algo a Blaise para que se entretuviera, no dejaría de molestarlo con la misma pregunta. "Es solo que se volvió incómodo. Eso es todo." explicó.

Blaise asintió lentamente, golpeteando la mesa con los dedos. "Sí, ya lo creó. ¿Huh, tal vez esté avergonzado?" dijo. Draco asintió. Avergonzado. Horrorizado. Era lo mismo. "Ok" dijo Blaise mientras se alejaba. "Potter está avergonzado. Ahora dime, ¿Por qué _estás tú _avergonzado?"

Draco levantó la mirada abruptamente. "¿Qué?" preguntó.

"Quiero decir, él tiene toda el derecho para sentirse avergonzado. ¿Pero por qué deberías sentirte tú avergonzado?" preguntó Blaise.

"No estoy… ¿Por qué habría de estar avergonzado?" balbuceó Draco.

"Eso es lo que yo quiero saber" bufó Blaise. "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

_Oh, podría besarte en este instante, Blaise Zabini. Él debería ser el amor de mi vida. Tan perspicaz, siempre un paso adelante, tan…curioso._

No había escapatoria a los métodos infalibles de Blaise cuando se trataba de un interrogatorio. Draco dejó escapar una bocanada de aire, irritado. "No pasó nada. Largo de aquí" dijo firmemente.

"Me parece, mi señor, que se queja demasiado." dijo Blaise, sonriendo con ironía. "Bien, ahora _tengo_ que averiguar qué fue lo que paso. Me voy a buscar a Potter." Y salió de la biblioteca antes de que Draco pudiera decir otra palabra.

"Demonios" maldijo Draco, tapando rápidamente su tintero y casi aplastando sus pergaminos, mientras intentaba meterlos en su maletín.

Le tomó a Blaise casi quince minutos, pero por fin logró encontrar a Harry saliendo de la clase de Transformaciones. Al parecer, sus compinches se habían ido a su sala común, sin él, dejándolo libre para Blaise pudiera interrogarlo.

"Hey tú" lo llamó el Slytherin.

Harry levantó la mirada de su bolsón, el cual estaba equilibrando sobre su rodilla. "¿Huh?" preguntó, mirando a Blaise, interrogante.

"Pensé que te había dejado en claro que te alejaras de Draco" dijo Blaise. La mandíbula de Harry se abrió dejando salir palabras silenciosas. Blaise puso los ojos en blanco. "No importa, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le hiciste?".

"No hice nada", dijo Harry, tal vez demasiado rápido.

"Ok. Eso fue lo que él dijo. ¿Ahora dime qué fue lo que de _verda_d le hiciste?" preguntó Blaise, condescendiente.

Harry se aclaró la garganta. "De _verdad_ no le hice nada" respondió.

Blaise se alisó la túnica, distraídamente. "Así que los dos están bien" dijo, esperando un asentimiento por parte de Harry.

"Sí, claro" dijo Harry, asintiendo. "¿Por qué no habríamos de estar bien?"

"¿Cuándo has estado bien con Malfoy?" preguntó Blaise, alzando las cejas.

Harry se sentía como un animal acorralado con cada pregunta que pasaba. "Ya sabes qué fue lo que quise decir" aclaró.

"¿Entonces por qué se están ignorando?"

Draco gruñó al cruzar la esquina y escuchar la pregunta. Se recostó contra la pared, golpeando su cabeza contra la piedra. Y entonces oyó a Potter decir. "¿Preferirías que nos peleáramos?"

Blaise sonrió. "Sí, eso sería normal. Lo que están haciendo es bastante… anormal." dijo.

Harry apretó el puente de su nariz. "¿Qué quieres, Zabini?" preguntó con voz cansada.

"La verdad".

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Harry, desesperado por encontrar una salida.

"Porque no ha dejado de quejarse y quiero saber por qué" dijo Blaise.

Draco cerró los ojos, sonrojado. Iba a estrangular a Blaise. Por supuesto que había estado quejándose. Tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo. Potter lo había _besado_. Eso le daba razón suficiente para quejarse. Era raro y asqueroso y totalmente fuera de lugar. Fue demasiado.

Se dio cuenta que Harry no había respondido aún. Se quedó quieto, escuchando.

Harry se sorprendió. ¿Tanto así había asustado a Malfoy? "No…no es nada" murmuró vacilante.

Blaise sabía que se estaba acercando a la verdad. "¿Qué es 'nada'?" preguntó.

Harry regresó la vista a Blaise, las manos le sudaban y tenía la garganta seca. "Pues- um…"

_Ooh, ¡Tan cerca! ¡Tan malditamente cerca!_

Draco se dio cuenta con horror, que Potter estaba a punto de soltar la sopa. Dobló la esquina rápidamente, caminando hacia su mejor amigo. "Te dije que no había pasado nada" murmuró, molesto. Jalando a Blaise lejos del Gryffindor balbuceante.

_Maldita sea…_

"Que bien, ya estás aquí" dijo Blaise, muy animado, tirando de su brazo lejos del fuerte agarre de Draco. "Ustedes dos tienen que hablar" Y se marchó.

Dejando a Harry y Draco solos en el corredor.

Parpadeando silenciosamente del uno al otro.

_¡Hahaha! ¡No importa! Esto va a ser bueno. ¡Es un excelente material para chantajes!_

Harry se veía demasiado culpable mientras que Draco parecía incómodo. Harry había preparado todo un discurso si algún tipo de escenario como este se presentaba, pero no podía recordar ni una palabra. Todo lo que sabía era que cuando Draco se dio la vuelta para irse, tenía que gritar, "¡Espera!".

Draco se dio la vuelta rápidamente, perplejo. "¿Perdón?" preguntó, frunciendo el ceño con desconcierto.

Harry metió las manos en sus bolsillos, para evitar que temblaran. "Pues– um… Estaba borracho" dijo, mirando hacia el suelo.

Draco frunció el ceño aun más. "Sí– uh… Lo sé" dijo deliberadamente.

"Y lo- lo siento."

Draco no puedo evitar decir. "¿Qué?" preguntó con incredulidad.

Harry raspó la punta de su zapato contra el suelo. "Dije que lo siento" repitió hoscamente.

"Lo… tú lo- lo… _sientes_"

"Me tengo que ir" murmuró Harry, pasando a un lado de Draco.

"Whoa, espera" dijo Draco, jalando a Harry de su túnica. El moreno tropezó con sus pies. "Espera, ¿Lo sientes?" preguntó Draco de nuevo.

"¿Quieres que me lo tatúe en la frente?" Harry empujó a Draco, para poder soltarse de su agarre.

"¿Harías eso?" dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras.

"No sé porque pierdo mi tiempo contigo" murmuró Harry, molesto.

"Potter eres malísimo besando ¿Sabías eso?" se burló Draco, no pensando del todo antes de hablar. Esperaba una fuerte reacción por parte de Harry. En lugar de eso, Harry se sonrojó. Eso fue inesperado. Harry giró sobre sus talones y se alejó sin decir más, dejando a Draco boquiabierto. Blaise salió de su escondite tras la esquina, con las manos sobre la boca y con los ojos completamente abiertos. Draco gruñó consternado, tentado a arrancarse todo el cabello. "Te juro que te voy a matar mientras duermas" siseó, caminando amenazadoramente hacia su amigo.

"¿Te besó?" susurró Blaise con la voz ronca. "¿Por qué demonios te besó?"

"Estaba borracho. Como sea" respondió Draco. "Déjalo en paz, ¿Entendido?"

"¡Potter _te besó_!" exclamó Blaise, recobrando sus sentidos poco a poco. "¿Siquiera sabes lo que esto significa?"

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y dejó a Blaise solo para que recobrara la compostura.

Paso 6: Que la incomodidad comience

Draco no tenía la intención de hacer que Potter se sintiera tan incómodo.

Volver a ser compañeros en la clase de Encantamientos había causado que Draco gruñera y se quejara todo el camino hasta estar en el asiento junto a Potter. "No quiero oír ni una maldita palabra" murmuró, dejándose caer pesadamente. Se encontró con un silencio, que esperaba durara. Pero conforme la hora pasaba, empezó a desear que Potter hiciera algún comentario sarcástico. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Y no que Draco tratara de empezar una pelea. ¿Por qué meterse con un malhumorado Gryffindor? Pero…

¿Chocar accidentalmente con Potter en el vestíbulo? Ni un comentario.

¿Insultar a la Comadreja y a la Sabelotodo? Ni un comentario.

¿Burlase de él en el partido de Quidditch? Ni un comentario.

¿Qué lo humillaran después de la fallida prueba de pociones? Ni un comentario.

¿Completamente harto y viéndose obligado a hablar mal de los padres de Potter? Ni un _maldito _comentario.

"¿Maldita sea, cuál es tu problema?" explotó Draco, deteniendo a Harry antes de que se alejara de la pelea que había estaba buscando.

"Vete a la mierda" dijo Harry con voz cansada, tirando de su túnica para soltarse del agarre de Draco.

"Por favor dime que no estás molesto por lo que te dije" dijo Draco con incredulidad. "Eso es patético."

Harry se irguió. No valía el esfuerzo. Negó con la cabeza y se alejó, sacudiendo su túnica.

Draco no estaba dispuesto a dejar así las cosas.

* * *

><p>Astoria suspiró por quinta vez. Draco por fin alzó la mirada hacia ella. Ella le sostuvo la mirada durante un rato, esperando. "¿Qué?" preguntó Draco, confundido.<p>

"Me estás ignorando" dijo, alzando una ceja.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Draco otra vez, ofendido.

"Tú" lo señaló ", me estás ignorando" se señaló a sí misma.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿De cuántas manera puedes interpretar lo que te dije, Draco?" replicó ella.

Ahora fue su turno para suspirar. Se frotó la frente. "Lo siento. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza" dijo.

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Astoria, enganchando su pie al tobillo de Draco, "¿Pensabas en mí?".

Draco sonrió débilmente. "Me gustaría decir que sí" murmuró, volviendo la mirada a su pergamino.

Ella sonrió con él. "Bien, ¿Entonces qué?" preguntó, cogiendo la pluma de la mano de Draco.

Volvió su mirada hacia ella. "Te puedo contar cosas ¿Verdad?" preguntó, inclinándose hacia delante en su silla.

"Me encantaría que me contaras cosas", respondió ella, dejando caer su mano sobre la de Draco.

Draco asintió distraídamente. "De acuerdo" murmuró". No te vas a enojar ¿Cierto?"

Astoria se tensó. "¿Disculpa?" preguntó.

Draco se mordió el labio. "Pues verás algo…algo pasó en la fiesta de Navidad" dijo, evaluando su expresión.

Astoria trató mantenerse serena. "¿Qué pasó?" preguntó tranquilamente.

"Alguien me besó" dijo Draco, tratando de sonar tan indiferente como le era posible.

"¿Le devolviste el beso?" respondió Astoria.

Draco negó rápidamente con la cabeza. "No. Por supuesto que no," dijo. "Pero…es muy incómodo, ¿Sabes?"

Astoria se relajó considerablemente. "Ok. ¿Es incómodo porque…ella…lamenta haberlo hecho?"

Draco supuso que Astoria tenía razón. "En parte" dijo. "Pero también… um, puede que haya dicho algo," añadió vacilante.

Ella gimió. "¿Draco, qué hiciste?" preguntó.

Draco se sonrojó. Astoria podía hacerlo sentirse como un niño. "Erm… quiero decir… es, es que, no fue el mejor beso que me hayan dado" dijo después, de aclarar sus ideas.

Los ojos de Astoria se abrieron de golpe. "No… Oh, no, no, no, Draco" dijo a borbotones, con horror en la voz. "Dime que no lo hiciste."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué?" dijo Draco, enderezándose en su lugar.

"¡No le dijiste eso! ¡No puedes decirle algo así! Por favor dime que no le dijiste eso" rogó Astoria. Draco hizo una mueca, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. "¡Lo hiciste!" exclamó ella. "¿Por qué hiciste algo así?"

"¡Fue muy incómodo! Tenía que… aligerar de alguna manera la situación" dijo, sus palabras eran ahogadas por su brazo.

"Eso es muy triste" dijo ella melancólicamente. "Tan triste… Eres tan despistado"

"¿Qué debo hacer?" preguntó Draco.

"¡Disculparte! ¡Obviamente!" exclamó. "¿Qué más podrías hacer?"

"Ugh, de ninguna manera", murmuró Draco.

"Draco" dijo con severidad. "Heriste sus sentimientos y lo menos que puedes hacer es disculparte con ella. Aunque haya sido ella quien te besó. Incluso si no fue un buen beso. Rayos, si alguna vez me dijeras que soy mala besando, ¡Te hechizaría hasta sacarte los labios!"

Draco se encogió de nuevo, golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa. Tenía que disculparse. Tenía que pedirle perdón a Potter. No… eso estaba mal…

_¡Oh Dios mío! ¿A caso podría ponerse mejor? Si también se lo preguntan. Pues, si. Si puede ponerse mejor, mucho, mucho, mucho mejor que eso._

* * *

><p>Cuando Harry se volvió a encontrar con Draco, estaba en la lechucería. Y estuvo bastante tentado a tirarse desde la torre. Por supuesto que Malfoy le impidió el paso. Por supuesto que Malfoy estaba tratando molestarlo. Por supuesto que Malfoy se… ¿se estaba disculpando? ¿Qué? Harry se quedó con la boca abierta cuando escuchó el "lo siento" y ", no creí que te fueras a comportar como niña, ni siquiera lo recuerdo".<p>

"¿Huh?" preguntó Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza en un intento de aclarar su mente.

Draco exhaló, frustrado. "Estoy seguro de que eres muy bueno besando y no creí que te ibas a tomar el comentario tan…personal. ¿Está bien?" dijo, mirando hacia Potter.

Harry miró detrás de Draco y hacia los lados, a la espera de una emboscada. "Um… ¿Qué?" preguntó de nuevo, mirando hacia la lechucería para asegurarse de que estuvieran solos. Y no con un montón de Slytherins escondidos, pasándoselo en grande.

Draco agarró a Harry por el brazo y lo mantuvo quieto. "Lo siento" dijo lentamente. ". Ahora, deja de andar de mal humor."

"¿De mal humor?" preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

"_Me besaste_, ¿recuerdas?" Draco le aclaró al Gryffindor.

Eso hizo que Harry por fin reaccionara. De un manotazo alejó las manos de Draco, cerrando las propias en un puño. "Ya te pedí disculpas por eso" murmuró.

"¿Y tienes idea de por qué me estoy disculpando?" preguntó Draco deliberadamente.

¡El Slytherin lo estaba tratando como a un niño! "Cómo sea" dijo, empujando a Draco al pasar a su lado de camino a la puerta.

"Es por qué dije que eras muy malo besando ¿Correcto?" preguntó Draco, haciendo que Harry parará en seco.

"Cállate", respondió Harry.

"Y ahora me estoy disculpando para que ya no andes de mal humor. ¿Ok?"

La manera condescendiente en la que Draco estaba hablando era completamente irritante. Harry se dio la vuelta, con la varita en dirección hacia Draco. "Te dejé en paz. ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo?" gruñó.

_Sí, Malfoy. ¿Por qué?_

"Pensé que ya te habrías dado cuenta", dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras. "Disfruto ver cómo te retuerces cuando estás molesto"

"¿Entonces por qué demonios te disculpaste?" preguntó Harry abruptamente, dando un paso hacia delante, con una postura amenazadora.

Draco sacó su varita lentamente. Este era el Potter que conocía. Un sigiloso león. "Mi _novia_, dijo que debía disculparme", respondió, levantando su varita a la misma altura que la de Harry.

Una expresión de horror cruzó el rostro de Harry y su brazo cayó unos centímetros. "¿Qué?" preguntó sin aliento.

Draco levantó los brazos. "Oh, por Merlín- ¡No le dije que fuiste _tú_! ¡En serio! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?" preguntó.

La varita con núcleo de pluma de fénix apuntaba de nuevo hacia Draco, la expresión en el rostro de Harry se endureció. "Sólo olvida cualquier cosa que haya pasado, ¿De acuerdo?"

"¿En serio?" murmuró Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"En serio", afirmó Harry.

"¿Incluso el terrible beso?"

Harry estiró la mano hacia delante y agarró la camisa de Draco en un puño. Y lo estrelló contra la pared. Antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar, Harry había tomado la varita de Espino y la había tirado a un lado. La punta de la varita de Harry, se hundió en el pecho de Draco, y su camisa comenzó a chamuscarse. Los ojos de Draco observaron la mirada enojada de Harry.

"He tratado tan jodidamente fuerte de ignorar todas las cosas que dijiste acerca de Ron y Hermione", dijo Harry en un susurro. "Trate de ignorar todas las cosas que dijiste sobre mí. Sobre mis padres, pero si crees que me voy a quedar sentado y dejar que me jodas, estás muy equivocado. Me importa una mierda tus disculpas y tus estúpidos comentarios. No me importa lo que pienses. No me importa," dijo, su voz temblando, por la furia contenida. "Salvé tu trasero. Y me puedo deshacer de ti igual de fácil. Así que tú y tu preciosa _novia_ se pueden joder. No trates- trates… um- no trates de… meterte con-con… conmigo…" su voz se apagó.

La mirada de Draco que había estado fija en los labios de Harry, se movió a los ojos de este. Harry se dio cuenta de lo increíblemente dominante que se veía en ese momento. Tan sutilmente como pudo, empuñó su varita. El corazón de Draco estaba martillando contra la mano de Harry. "Malfoy", dijo Harry, vacilante. El único sonido que salió de los labios de Draco fue un murmullo ahogado.

Harry deslizó la punta de su varita hacia el cuello de Draco. El rubio cerró los ojos, esperando a que el dolor llegara. Harry ladeó la cabeza, intentando guardad esa imagen en su memoria. Alejó la varita y vio a Draco relajarse considerablemente. Tomó su varita con la mano izquierda, y con su mano derecha recorrió el perfecto cuello de Draco. El rubio abrió los ojos de golpe. Harry pudo ver asco en ellos pero fingió no verlo. La piel blanca era perfecta. ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto? Harry se inclinó y permaneció cerca de la calidez del cuerpo de Draco, el olor de la cara colonia llenó sus pulmones. Exhaló lentamente, sintiendo como Draco se estremecía. Su mano se deslizó sobre la suave piel, rozando la mejilla y se enredó en el pelo platinado. Se paró de puntillas para que sus labios quedaran a unos milímetros de los de Draco. Y esperó.

Draco había cerrado fuertemente los ojos, esperando despertar en cualquier momento de esta pesadilla. El indefenso Slytherin sintió lentas respiraciones contra su mejilla, justo _como esa noche_. Harry vio como Draco parpadeaba al momento de abrir los ojos. Los ojos grises estaban dilatados. Harry cerró los ojos y tocó con la punta de su nariz la de Draco. El rubio cerró los ojos de nuevo, inclinándose hacia atrás.

"Soy increíble besando, Malfoy"

Draco se quedó quieto.

"No te preocupes…"

El rubio se quedó sin aliento. Este no era Potter. No podía ser Potter. La varita dejó de moverse contra su pecho y el calor fue remplazado por una briza fría. Abrió los ojos. Harry tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, mientras hacía girar la varita entre sus dedos. "Tienes novia, ¿Recuerdas?" preguntó, y su sonrisa se amplió. "Así que, te voy a dejar en paz."

Draco no podía respirar. Todavía no. Y hablar era impensable.

"Tal vez deberíamos hacer algún tipo de tregua. Le haríamos menos daño a nuestros egos," dijo Harry vagamente. No obtuvo una respuesta. Supuso que había impresionado tanto a Malfoy que lo había dejado mudo. Al menos Harry iba un paso adelante. "Lamento lo de tu camisa" añadió. Le regresó su varita, apretándola en la mano de Draco, pues este no respondía. "Adiós."

Draco exhaló con fuerza, deslizándose por la pared. Se limpió la cara y el cuello con la manga se su camisa, con vehemencia, Escondió la cara entre sus manos, tratando de recomponerse.

¿El maldito de Harry Potter lo había puesto caliente?

Maldito hijo de la gran puta.

"Mierda" dijo sin aliento, impotente ante tal situación.

.x.


	5. Chapter 5

Tengo el permiso respectivo para realizar la Traducción de este fic.

Rating: M

Author: Galadriell

Beta-reader:Shix

Link: .net/u/2433453/Galadriell

Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a Warner. El fic le pertenece a Galadriell. Sólo tomo crédito de la traducción.

* * *

><p><strong>How Potter Turned Malfoy Gay<strong>

**Chapter 5**

_¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?_

_Oh, Sí… En que Potter había logrado que Draco tuviera una erección._

"Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando," murmuró Draco, una y otra vez, mientras sumergía su cabeza en un balde con agua. Cuando por fin levantó la cabeza tenía el cabello empapado. "Existe una explicación sencilla. Siempre hay una explicación para todo," dijo, tratando de calmarse. "Y esa es que…"

Se mordió los nudillos mientras lanzaba un grito lleno de rabia. "¡Maldita Sea!"

Y la peor parte era que…

…No podía dejar de mirar a Potter.

Harry.

* * *

><p>"¿Hay alguna razón en especial por la que hayas decidió dejar de dormir, Malfoy?" preguntó Blaise.<p>

"Cállate", dijo Draco sin su habitual mordacidad. Estaba demasiado cansado como para molestarse en serio con las palabras de Blaise.

Theo rodó lo ojos en dirección a Blaise. Este lo vio con el ceño fruncido antes de voltear a ver a Draco y decir, "Sólo estoy preocupado por ti."

Draco no podía dormir. No, Draco no _quería_ dormir. Porque cada vez que lo hacía, volvía a sentir ese cálido aliento contra su cuello que lentamente subía hasta sus labios. Y estaba seguro que no era por el recuerdo de Astoria. En clase, Draco daba miradas frecuentes en dirección al Gryffindor, que felizmente ignoraba este hecho. En el Gran Comedor, Draco apenas y tenía que levantar la mirada de su plato para poder ver a Harry.

No lo miraba porque se sintiera atraído por Potter, si ese fuera el caso: Draco se habría envenenado y hubiera saltado al lago infestado de sirenas, Draco lo miraba para poder encontrar algo atractivo en Potter. Y no había nada, absolutamente nada. Potter era aburrido, no tenía ningún atractivo en comparación a la belleza física de Astoria. Draco encontraba la delicada piel de Astoria y los labios llenos irresistibles, sus delicadas manos y su sedoso cabello le hacían una mujer asombrosa, su risa seductora y sus cuidadosas palabras añadían misterio a su encanto.

¿Pero Potter?

Era sólo un chico, como cualquier otro individuo.

¿Entonces por qué Draco soñaba con él por las noches?

Dándole algo de crédito, Draco había tratado desesperadamente de no pensar en Potter.

Cabello rubio, cabello rubio, cabello rubio…negro…el negro también podía ser lindo.

Ojos azules, ojos azules, ojos azules…verde…también eran lindos.

Suave, suave, suave…firme…también se… sentía increíble.

Draco gimió, dándose la vuelta en la cama. "Har…"jadeó, sentándose de golpe "No." dijo molesto. Se dejó caer sobre la almohada, agarrando las sábanas. Sintió el cálido aliento contra su cuello. Pasó las manos sobre su piel. El calor persistía, moviéndose hacia su mejilla. Luego hacia sus labios. Luego sobre sus labios. Una tentadora lengua recorrió sus labios. Unas manos subieron de su cadera hasta su pecho, fuerte, sin miedo, perfecto.

"Lo voy a matar," murmuró Draco. No estaba bromeando, llegó a la conclusión de que si mataba a Potter esto le garantizaba que iba a dejar de tener esa inusual y exagerada cantidad de sueños eróticos.

Y, hasta el día de hoy, él jura que la razón por la que buscó esa pelea fue por su falta de sueño.

_La terrible pelea…_

Después de semanas de paz entre Potter y Malfoy, la tensión estalló, mientras Hagrid trataba de dar una clase sobre dugbogs. Esta siendo todo un reto ya que los animales insistían en lastimar los tobillos de los estudiantes incautos. Los pequeños dugbogs estaban camuflados en el suelo del bosque. Y se deslizaban sigilosamente hacia su presa, agarrándolos con sus garras y mordiendo con sus afilados colmillos. Los zapatos y calcetines estaban siendo horriblemente mutilados.

Harry saltó fuera del camino cuando sintió una mordida en el pie. Chocando contra Malfoy. "Ten cuidado", dijo Draco, empujando a Harry. El moreno no respondió, en lugar de eso rodó los ojos. Esos malditos ojos verdes. Draco frunció aun más el ceño. "¿Nadie te enseño modales?" preguntó.

"Lo siento, ¡Cielos!" exclamó Harry. "Pensé que habías madurado."

_Lo que pronto llevo a…_

"Jódete, deja de ser tan arrogante. Y de una vez, acéptalo Malfoy, ahora eres un don nadie."

"Yo soy… oh, ¡Jódete! Tú eres el que tiene un trato especial. ¿Y sabes qué es lo que te hace especial? Tu maldita cicatriz. ¡Eso es!"

_Lo que luego se convirtió en…_

Harry se abalanzó contra Draco, dando un fuerte puñetazo. Draco lo esquivó, agarrando a Harry de la camisa y tirándolo al suelo. Harry cayó sobre su brazo, se escuchó un suave crujido como si su hombro se hubiera salido de su lugar. Lanzó un grito de dolor, retorciéndose y quitándose a Draco de encima. Malfoy sintió una rodilla golpear contra su estómago, causándole un agudo dolor. Fue a dar contra el suelo, sólo pudo ver una sobra negra antes de sentir un horrible dolor en la cabeza.

No pudieron herirse más.

Hagrid se veía aterrador mientras detenía la pelea con un golpe seco de su varita. Harry y Draco fueron lanzados en direcciones opuestas del claro, cayendo de espaldas. "¡Detención, para los dos!" espetó. "Vayan con Madam Pomfrey. ¡_Ahora_!"

Los dos se pusieron de pie y fuera del campo de visión del semi-gigante en tiempo record. Harry sólo había visto enojado a Hagrid una vez – cuando Grawp había sido atacado. Las consecuencias de ver a un Hagrid molesto no era algo que alguien quisiera presenciar. Harry caminaba furioso por delante de Draco, no quería tener que ver algo con ese hijo de puta de nuevo. No fue hasta que alcanzó la puerta que se dio cuenta que Draco no lo estaba siguiendo. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Draco en el suelo, inconsciente. "¡Maldita sea, Malfoy!" maldijo Harry. Por un breve momento consideró dejar al Slytherin allí. Pero el lado Gryffindor salió a flote. Caminó hacia abajo en dirección a Draco. "Hey, despierta" murmuró, moviendo a Draco con su zapato.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Harry. "Levántate."

Draco parpadeó, despertando. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Sintió como una mano lo levantaba. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar punzadas. Trató de alejarse del fuerte agarre. Pero cuando se deshizo del agarre, cayó de rodillas. El dolor en sus piernas, logró devolverle a la realidad. Podía oír de nuevo.

La irritante voz de Potter lo estaba molestando. "Cállate", dijo bruscamente. Harry cerró la boca, no dejando salir los insultos que ya tenía listos. Se oía como si Draco estuviera sufriendo. Harry intentó que se pusiera de pie otra vez. Esta vez puso mucha menos resistencia. Draco se inclinó hacia Harry. "Todo me duele" murmuró.

"Hmm", dijo Harry. "Madam Pomfrey puede arreglar eso."

"Nos vamos a meter en problemas", dijo Draco, mientras su mente apenas recordaba los movimientos básicos que debía hacer.

Harry rodó los ojos. "Vamos", dijo, tratando de arrastrar a Draco hacia las puertas. "¿Crees que puedes llegar?"

"Estoy bien," dijo Draco, con un suspiro. Cayendo inerte.

Harry se cayó con él. "Okey, no estás bien," dijo, quitándose a Draco de encima.

Draco despertó gracias a un hechizo, se estremeció al oír las duras palabras. "Chicos no sé cuándo van a madurar y terminar con todas estas tonterías, Oh bien. Ya despertó." Madam Pomfrey empezó a darle un sinfín de pociones. Tosió, cuando sintió que un poco de ese horrible líquido se iba por el conducto equivocado. Luego escuchó a Potter decir, "Pero ¿Me puedo ir?"

"Los dos van en el mismo barco" respondió. "Van a pasar la noche aquí. Bebe" Ordenó.

Como si un interruptor se hubiera encendido, Draco se sentó en la cama, más despierto que nunca en su vida. Poción Pimentonica*. "Mierda" maldijo lastimeramente. Quería dormir, no estar despierto.

"Ese lenguaje" gruñó Madam Pomfrey. "Ni una blasfemia más, Malfoy. Debería alegrarse de que no vaya a reportarlos con la Directora." y sin decir una palabra más, salió de la enfermería.

Harry gimió y se dejó caer en su cama. "Oh maravilloso, Malfoy" dijo con voz cansada. "Tú eres el que se golpeó la cabeza y a mí me dan la poción pimentonica"

"A mí también me dieron," se quejó Draco, recostándose en la cama. "Y ahora, cállate."

"Si tan sólo te hubieras callado cuando te dije que lo hicieras, no estaríamos…"

"Entonces es mí culpa que tengas el peor…"

"Es obvio que no es mi culpa, por casi romper…"

"¡Basta!" interrumpió en voz alta Madam Pomfrey. Les dio una última mirada antes de alejarse. Harry se volvió hacia la ventana. Draco se volvió hacia la pared. Y las horas pasaron, veían a la nada mientras la poción aun les hacía efecto.

6:00 PM – Sus respectivos amigos fueron a visitarlos, lanzando miradas recelosas al otro.

7:00 PM –Comieron su cena en silencio.

8:00 PM – Harry leía su revista de Quidditch mientras que Draco trataba de hacer su tarea a pesar de no poder ver las palabras porque tenía los ojos llorosos.

9:00 PM –Harry terminó de leer su revista, pasando las hojas ruidosamente por una hora más mientras que Draco daba un respingón con cada sonido.

10:00 PM – Draco se rascó la cabeza accidentalmente, casi causando que sus heridas volvieran a sangrar. Harry se rió, moviendo su brazo lastimado, y gritando de dolor.

11:00 PM – Les dijeron que se callaran, porque iban a despertar a todo el castillo.

12:00 AM – Draco trataba de dormir a pesar de la poción y Harry veía con una débil sonrisa en el rostro al Slytherin daba vueltas en la cama.

1:00 AM – Draco dejó salir un murmullo frustrado mientras se sentaba en la cama

1:02 AM – Harry se quedaba sin aire.

_Si bien, uhm… ¿Qué exactamente paso en esos dos minutos?_

Draco dejó salir un murmullo frustrado mientras se sentaba en la cama. Quería llorar hasta quedarse dormido pero ni eso podía hacer.

"Es la mayor cantidad de tiempo que hemos pasado juntos en una habitación"

Draco le dio una mirada molesta Harry. El moreno no lo notó, tenía la mirada en el techo con una débil sonrisa en el rostro. Por supuesto que Potter lo había dicho con doble sentido. "¿Nunca dejas tus pensamientos para ti mismo?" preguntó Draco sarcásticamente.

"¿Podrías dejar de estar siempre tan deprimido?" le dijo Harry.

"¿Qué, quieres que me ponga a bailar?"

"Claro. Lo que te haga sentir mejor" se rió Harry.

Draco se veía furioso mientras se masajeaba la cabeza, no era posible que doliera así. Ni siquiera la Marca Tenebrosa había dolido tanto. Sentía como si estuvieran escavando dentro de su cabeza. Sólo pensar en ello le daba la sensación de que su cerebro estaba palpitando. Se tragó un sollozo de autocompasión, apretando la mandíbula y limpiando con vehemencia las lágrimas de la esquina de sus ojos.

"Deja de comportarte como un bebé." Unos dedos envolvieron las muñecas de Draco, haciendo que bajara las manos. Miró en dirección a Potter que tenía una mirada condescendiente en el rostro. Y esos impactantes ojos verdes.

Harry se quedaba sin aire.

Draco obligó a Harry a recostarse en la cama, sus labios presionándose con urgencia contra la boca de Harry. El moreno entró en pánico, empujando a Draco cuanto sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Su hombro protestando bajo el pecho de Draco, sentía como si fuera a salirse de nuevo de su lugar. Draco apretó la camisa de Harry en un puño, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Harry era delicioso.

Draco nunca se imaginó que sería tan delicado y suave. Nunca lo imaginó, por supuesto no, pero lo era. Tenía unos labios tan dulces. Tan Inocente.

Los rápidos movimientos se detuvieron tan pronto como habían comenzado. Harry sintió como el peso era quitado de su hombro. El doloroso beso había terminado. Abrió los ojos con incertidumbre. Draco estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas. "Oh, Merlín" dijo Harry, jalando a Draco y besándolo como si no hubiera mañana.

Las manos de Harry estaban por todas partes. Draco enredó los dedos en el cabello negro y dejó su otra mano sobre la áspera mejilla. Harry ya tenía las manos debajo de la camiseta de Draco. Y esos labios… Harry casi lloró de alegría al poder besar de nuevo esos labios. Trató de memorizar cada rasgo y humedeció sus propios labios antes de hundirse en esa cavidad. Se encontró con la lengua de Draco.

Ambos gimieron, apretando más sus agarres. Las manos de Harry estaban sobre el trasero de Draco. Y por alguna razón al rubio no le importaba. Que Potter se divirtiera todo lo que quisiera., mientras que él pudiera divertirse, le importa un carajo donde estuvieran las manos de Potter. Lenguas bailando entre sí. Los besos eran cada vez más húmedos. Draco se dio cuenta que no tenía por qué preocuparse del exceso de saliva o de ir demasiado profundo. De hecho, esto parecía excitar a Potter. Harry estaba prácticamente bebiéndose a Draco, no tenían que preocuparse el uno por el otro. Prácticamente sólo tenían que satisfacerse a sí mismos.

Se alejaron al mismo tiempo. Harry se aferró al delicado cuello del rubio, mientras que Draco chupaba el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry. "Quítatela" susurró Harry con voz ronca, tirando de la camiseta de Draco. El rubio no discutió, quitándose la camiseta en tres segundos. Harry estaba en el paraíso, Draco ero lo que debería ser llamado un hombre perfecto. Harry tenía a este hombre perfecto, volviéndolo loco de deseo.

¿Por qué era tan sencillo? Draco había pasado toda su vida cuidando de cada paso que daba para no pisar sobre un campo minado. Incluso después de la Guerra – especialmente después de la Guerra – le era imposible dejarse llevar, ni siquiera lo hacía con su familia, con sus amigos, ni con Astoria… Pero con Potter…

Harry arqueó su espalda cuando Draco deslizó sus manos sobre ella. Draco podía sentir las cicatrices contra sus dedos. "¿Por qué tienes cicatrices?" le preguntó, sin aliento.

"No puedo curarlas," respondió Harry, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco, jalándolo hacia abajo.

"Está bien" murmuró Draco, cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir como su erección rozaba la de Harry, a través de sus pijamas. "Me gustan…"

Harry sonrió, empujándose contra Draco con fervor. Ambos gimieron, la cabeza de Draco cayó sobre el hombro de Harry. El moreno deslizó una mano dentro de los pantalones de Draco, sorprendiéndolo. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó Harry.

"Sí, cómo sea" jadeó Draco, empujándose contra el puño de Harry. Llevó sus manos hacia arriba, tomando las mejillas de Harry y besándolo con avidez. Harry jadeó de dolor cuando Draco se presionó sobre su brazo izquierdo.

"Agh, mierda, levántate" se quejó. Draco rompió el beso, alejándose de Harry. "Mi brazo" explicó Harry, jalando a Draco hacia abajo, alejando su brazo lastimado. Draco se acomodó sobre Harry otra vez, tratando de contener sus ruidosas respiraciones. La mano de Harry era increíble. Tan jodidamente increíble.

Harry estaba tan excitado, los suaves sonidos del Slytherin lo estaban llevando al clímax. Draco pasó su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Harry. El moreno hizo una mueca, gruñendo de dolor. Draco abrió los labios de Harry delicadamente, girando su lengua contra las cálidas mejillas. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el brazo de Harry, tirando suavemente hasta que llegó a la mano de Harry que estaba cerrada en un doloroso puño. Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido cuando sintió que Draco entrelazaba sus dedos. Draco sintió la sorpresa y se alejó de los labios de Harry. Se miraron el uno al otro: Harry se perdió en el cabello rubio platinado y los dilatados ojos grises, Draco apretó el agarre sobre la mano de Harry, su mirada puesta sobre los labios hinchados y las sonrosadas mejillas.

"Draco…"

Draco dio un respingón al sentir cómo el calor se acumulaba en su excitación. El puño de Harry lo estaba apretando deliciosamente. Draco se acercó a Harry. Inclinándose hasta que sus frentes estuvieron juntas. Harry luchaba por conseguir fricción contra su erección mientras incrementaba su agarre.

"Eres jodidamente caliente"

Draco se rió entre dientes, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Estás engañando a tu novia, conmigo…"

Draco asintió de nuevo. La voz de Harry era su perdición.

"Eres mío, Malfoy"

Draco explotó en la mano de Harry, estremeciéndose. "Harry" gimió. "Joder, Harry".

Harry gimió, viniéndose en sus pantalones. "Maldita sea," dijo con voz entrecortada. "¡Bésame!"

Draco movió sus labios contra los de Harry. Ni siquiera podían besarse apropiadamente porque aún estaban temblorosos por el reciente orgasmo. "Increíble" susurró Draco.

"Termina… termina con ella"

Draco mordió el labio de Harry. "No me digas que hacer"

Harry apretó el ahora suave miembro de Draco. El rubio seseó de dolor, tratando de soltarse del agarre. "Termina con ella, bastardo" gruñó Harry.

"¡Mierda, eso duele Potter! ¡Lo haré! ¡Lo haré!" dijo Draco alejándose, golpeando con la palma de su mano el pecho de Harry para que lo soltara.

Harry soltó a Draco, sacando su pegajosa mano y limpiándola contra las sábanas. Draco se dejó caer sobre Harry, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Harry envolvió su brazo alrededor de Draco, haciendo rodar hasta que quedaron uno al lado del otro. "Estás tomando mi mano…" murmuró Harry. Draco se puso rígido. Tratando de soltarse del agarre. Harry mantuvo el agarre. Se miraron el uno al otro. "No te sueltes, tonto" murmuró Harry, apretándose contra Draco. El rubio se alejó. Harry frunció el ceño, acercándose de nuevo al Slytherin. Draco se movió hacia atrás. Harry se inclinó, sujetándolo con firmeza. Draco se alejó casi cayendo de la cama. "¿Qué?" preguntó Harry, arrastrando a Draco hacia el medio de la cama a pesar de las protestas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Draco, alejándose de Harry.

"¿Qué es lo que _tú_ estás haciendo?" preguntó Harry.

"Yo pregunté primero"

Harry hizo una mueca al soltar la mano de Draco y puso su brazo lastimado alrededor de la cintura de Draco. "Estoy tratando de abrazarte". ¿Qué es lo que _tú _estás haciendo?

Draco gimió, dejando caer su mentón sobre la cabeza de Harry. "abrazarte" dijo patéticamente. "Es sólo que es… raro"

"¿Por qué? Acabo de hacerte una paja. Merezco abrazarte" dijo Harry, ofendido.

"¡Potter!"

"¡Malfoy!"

"No soy gay," murmuró Draco, cerrando los ojos cuándo sintió la respiración de Harry sobre su cuello.

"Es tan malditamente lindo que lo estés negando", susurró Harry, con una sonrisa en el rostro lejos de la mirada de Draco.

"Ugh," Draco gruñó, tratando de alejar a Harry. "Detente"

"¿Detener qué? Tú empezaste." dijo Harry, sosteniéndolo tercamente.

"Deja de comportarte como una chica" le dijo.

Harry no puedo evitar reírse de eso. "¿Así que eso es todo?" preguntó deliberadamente. "¿No podemos abrazarnos? ¿Ni hablar?"

"Sin caricias. Ni hablar".

Draco sintió el calor alejarse, cuando Harry rodó hacia un lado, saliendo de la cama. "De acuerdo" dijo simplemente el chico de cabello oscuro, caminando hacia la otra cama. Draco frunció el ceño, confundido. Viendo como Harry se metía bajo las sábanas.

2:00 AM –Harry miraba por la ventana mientras que Draco veía la espalda de Harry.

3:00 AM –Harry miraba por la ventana mientras que Draco veía la espalda de Harry.

4:00 AM –Harry miraba por la ventana mientras que Draco veía la espalda de Harry.

5:00 AM

Harry sintió como el colchón se hundió, mientras parpadeaba, confundido. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Draco luchando por meterse bajo las sábanas. Cuando estuvo acomodado, Draco por fin miró a Harry. El moreno se acercó, posando la palma de su mano sobre el firme abdomen de Draco. "No estás usando tu camiseta" murmuró Harry, sonriendo.

"¿Quieres que me la ponga?" preguntó Draco.

"Nunca", respondió Harry, acariciando al rubio.

Harry envolvió un brazo en torno a Harry. Por supuesto sabía cómo manejar a las chicas. Pero Potter no era una chica. Demonios, Potter lo había dejado totalmente conmoción. ¿Por qué rayos estaba siendo tan gentil?

"Tú no tienes una conmoción, ¿Verdad?" preguntó Draco, preocupado.

"No lo creó," murmuró Harry.

"Hmm…"

Harry dejó un beso sobre el pecho de Draco, sonriendo. "¿Uhm, no eres gay?" le preguntó.

El estómago de Draco se retorció ante ese gesto, apretó su abrazo alrededor de Harry. "No"

"Hmm…"

Draco agarró la camiseta de Harry, ausentemente. "¿Qué quiere decir…gay, exactamente?" preguntó.

"Qué te gustan los chicos," respondió Harry.

Draco se puso verde. "No soy gay" murmuró finalmente.

"Está bien" asintió Harry.

Draco pasó el pie por la planta del de Harry, provocando una respuesta involuntaria. Harry se estremeció, soltando una carcajada. "No me gustan los chicos," reiteró Draco.

"¿En qué me convierte eso?" preguntó Harry, con sarcasmo.

"Tú eres…Potter. Sólo Harry."

Harry sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. "¿Hmm?" preguntó, con tranquilidad.

"Sólo eres tú".

Harry no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro. La escondió sobre el pecho de Draco. "Sólo yo. ¿Sólo por mi?"

"Bueno…tu y un millón de chicas," dijo Draco, no queriendo que Potter se pusiera demasiado presuntuoso.

"¿Chicas?" preguntó Harry, ofendido.

"Y tú."

Harry asintió con la cabeza, murmurando incoherencia. _¿Entonces el plan había funcionado? ¿Cómo? _"¿Te gusto?" preguntó delicadamente.

"De ninguna manera," murmuró Draco de mala gana.

"Entonces…"

Draco acarició el pecho de Harry sobre la camiseta. "Quítatela" susurró Draco. Harry no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces. Arrojó su camiseta a un lado de la cama, temblando cuando la corriente de aire frió tocó su piel. Draco arrastró la sábana sobre los hombros de Harry. El moreno evitó soltar una exclamación. Malfoy estaba tan lleno de sorpresas. Sus manos acariciando el pecho y la espalda de Harry. "No me gustas" dijo Draco. "Esto es solamente… físico. Todavía me enfermas."

"Aw… Gracias" dijo Harry. "Tú también"

Se rieron entre sí. "No me importa mientras más de _esto_ pase," murmuró Draco.

"Cosas…físicas"

"Sólo cosas físicas," dijo Draco. "Porque no puedo manejarte y tú no puedes manejarme."

"¿Y me lo dices a mí?" se burló Harry. "Casi me arrancas el brazo"

Draco presionó sus labios contra los de Harry. El moreno deslizó su rodilla entre las piernas de Draco, sus pechos presionándose. Los sueños no se habían equivocado. Harry era todo lo que Draco había soñado; aunque con resultados un poco diferentes. Draco atrapó el labio inferior de Harry entre sus dientes, probándolo con un movimiento de su lengua. Harry tenía una mano apretada contra el pecho de Draco, todavía sintiendo la corriente de aire.

"¿Y ahora qué?" murmuró Draco.

Ninguno sabía. Se dieron suaves caricias y besos.

"No le digas a nadie," susurraron al unísono.

Harry se hizo hacia atrás con una sonrisa en el rostro, sorprendido. Draco se encogió de hombros. Harry asintió, presionándose contra el rubio.

_Bueno, ese plan no duró por mucho tiempo…_


	6. Chapter 6

Tengo el permiso respectivo para realizar la Traducción de este fic.

Rating: M

Author: Galadriell

Beta-Reader:Shix

Link: .net/u/2433453/Galadriell

Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a Warner. El fic le pertenece a Galadriell. Sólo tomo crédito de la traducción.

* * *

><p><strong>How Potter Turned Malfoy Gay<strong>

**Chapter 6**

Al siguiente día, volvieron con las burlas e insultos entre ellos.

"Gracias a Dios" dijo Hermione con un suspiro.

"Gracias Merlín" murmuró Blaise.

Draco por fin pudo volver a dormir y Harry dejó de andarse quejando. Todo volvía a la normalidad. Lo que llevó a…

"Quizá… todo esté demasiado normal," murmuró Hermione, entornando los ojos.

"Eso no puede estar bien", pensó Blaise en voz alta, frunciendo el ceño en dirección a su mejor amigo.

_Todo se volvió un poco más confuso para Hermione y Blaise cuando algunas situaciones comenzaron a suceder._

_Como esa vez en las mazmorras._

Harry fue jalado hacia un rincón, oculto de la vista de todos y asaltado por unos hambrientos labios y lengua. "Mph", protestó cuanto sintió como su cabello era jalado con fuerza y unos dientes mordían su labio inferior. Lanzó todo su peso hacia delante. Draco gruñó, aún así se negó a soltar la camisa de Harry. El rubio se estrelló contra la pared, obligándolo a sacar la lengua de esa tibia cavidad. Harry acunó la barbilla de Draco en su mano, sus dientes chocaron mientras se acercaban, Draco envolvió su pierna alrededor del muslo de Harry, haciendo que este tropezara hacia delante. "Tenemos clase de pociones" jadeó Harry.

"Al demonio con eso."

"Saben que algo está pasando", intervino Harry, haciendo un camino de besos por todo el cuello de Draco, este se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los lugares favoritos de Harry. Una larga, e ininterrumpida sección de piel perfecta: era un lienzo magnifico para que Harry trabajara en el. "Aún no has terminado con ella", murmuró Harry, pasando los labios por donde sentía el pulso del cuello de Draco.

"No tengo un razón válida para terminar con ella."

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado. "Te daré una razón", murmuró, mordiendo el cuello de Draco con vehemencia.

"¡Ah! ¡Demonios!" gritó Draco, empujando a Harry y moviendo una mano hacia su cuello. "¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, estás loco?" exclamó, comprobando con sus dedos que no hubiera ningún rastro de sangre.

"Ya tienes una razón para terminar con ella", dijo Harry, con aire de suficiencia.

Draco gimió, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared de piedra. "Ella sabe que algo está sucediendo", dijo lastimeramente. "Maldito seas".

"Yo no soy el que la está engañando", dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

Draco empujó de nuevo a Harry contra la pared y se inclinó hacia delante, marcando el cuello de Harry. El moreno lanzó una patada, dándole en la espinilla a Draco. Estar en un rincón tenía sus desventajas, lamentablemente estaban al alcance uno del otro. Draco contuvo su grito de dolor mientras le daba un golpe a Harry en las costillas.

Y, por el abrupto giro de los acontecimientos, los dos se encontraron rodando por el corredor un segundos más tarde, lanzándose puñetazos. Lo que les garantizaba un castigo más con la Profesora McGonagall. Pero los pensamientos de Draco eran otros, 'Al menos Stori no sabrá cómo conseguí esa marca en el cuello' ya que tenía varios hematomas por todo el cuerpo.

Harry estaba completamente furioso. No quería ser_ ese_ chico. _Ese_ chico con el que Malfoy engañaba a Astoria. Odiaba ser _ese_ chico. Demonios, se sintió como _ese_ chico después de que Cho lo besara, hace unos años.

"Tienen que superar esto", dijo la Profesora McGonagall, Malfoy y Potter estaban sentados en la sala de detención_. _"Tiene que comportarse como los adultos que son, ya es tiempo de que dejen sus diferencias de lado." dijo, sin esperar una respuesta. Los dos tenían la vista fija en el pergamino sobre la mesa, intentando ignorarse mutuamente. Se escuchó un suspiro. "Pueden empezar sus ensayos, dijo con voz cansada", volviendo a su escritorio.

Harry y Draco habían escrito ese mismo ensayo muchas veces, tantas veces, que de hecho, lo podían escribir sin necesidad de prestar atención. La sala de _detención era como su segundo hogar. El único sonido en la sala provenía de las plumas sobre el pergamino, haciendo eco al revotar contra las paredes desnudas. Conforme los minutos pasaban, podían sentir el cansancio en los dedos, como sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, a causa del aburrimiento._

Draco estaba trabajando en la segunda página, cuando sintió una leve presión contra su rodilla. Dio una mirada hacia abajo, para encontrar la rodilla de Potter contra la suya. Se alejó, volviendo la mirada hacia su ensayo. La rodilla de Harry se movió hacia la de Draco de nuevo, manteniendo el contacto. Draco contuvo una exclamación. Se movió lejos un par de centímetros, lo más que podía sin llegar a caer del banquillo. La Profesora McGonagall levantó la vista, al escuchar el ruido, encontrando a sus estudiantes escribiendo frenéticamente. En el momento que volvió a su lectura, Harry se movió a la izquierda, más cerca de Draco.

Draco se enderezó cuando el pie de Harry golpeó ligeramente el suyo. Pateó a Harry con fuerza, asegurándose que el Gryffindor entendiera el mensaje. Y ya sea que Potter fuese un zoquete o que sólo estuviese buscando problemas, cualquiera de los dos casos, Draco volvió a sentir cómo el pie de Harry se movió hacia su pierna. Primero hacia abajo, luego hacia arriba, luego hacia abajo. Cambió la forma en que sostenía su pluma, ahora tenía el aspecto de un asesino empuñando un cuchillo. Movió su mano para que Harry pudiera verla. El pie dejó de moverse abruptamente. Draco lo pateó, sin dejar de escribir. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como Potter se movía hacia su lugar.

Considerablemente más relajado, Draco pudo enfocarse en su ensayo ya que iba a penas por la mitad. Luego sintió un ligero golpe en la pierna. Tuvo que refrenarse para no darla vuelta y estrellar la cabeza de Potter contra la mesa. Reprimiendo el impulso, miró hacia abajo, para darse cuenta a tiempo que dos de los dedos de Potter estaban caminando a lo largo del banquillo. Draco se contuvo de reír divertido. Evitó una sonrisa, tratando de ignorar la distracción. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar ver cómo los dedos de Potter caminaban hacia donde él estaba y le daban un golpecito de nuevo. Y los dedos volvieron marchando hacia Harry. Antes de volver a caminar en dirección a Draco y darle un golpecito de nuevo. Luego volviendo hacia Potter, luego hacia Draco., como si estuvieran dando vueltas.

Draco atrapó la mano de Harry, presionándola contra el banquillo. Harry casi deja caer su pluma, a causa de los espasmos que tenía al tratar de contener la risa, trató de soltarse del fuerte agarre de Draco, moviéndose tan discretamente como le era posible. Draco lo presiono más fuerte, su mano bajo la suya. Potter miró las palabras de la página en la que estaba trabajando. Luego tosió con fuerza, alejando su mano de un tirón, haciendo que Draco se tambaleara. El rubio se enderezó antes de que la Directora se diera cuenta. Mientras Harry flexionaba su mano.

Draco sintió cómo los continuos golpecitos volvían a iniciarse. La mano de Draco detuvo los dedos de Harry, gentil pero firme. Los dedos de Harry no iban a aceptar la derrota tan fácilmente. Escaparon de la mano de Draco con facilidad, moviéndose hacia la muñeca de Draco y luego subiendo hacia su antebrazo. Draco se preguntó qué tan lejos llegaría Potter. Los dedos de Harry viajaron desde su codo hasta su hombro. Si a la Profesora McGonagall se le ocurría levantar la mirada, podría ver los dedos de Harry recorrer el hombro de Draco despreocupadamente. Draco se estremeció ante el pensamiento, pero se quedó quieto, los dedos de Harry se movieron hacia el cuello de Draco, luego hacia su mejilla, y finalmente sobre sus labios.

Draco abrió la boca y los mordió.

"¡Ow!" gritó Harry, alejando sus dedos de Draco y apretándolos.

"¿Sr. Potter?" preguntó la Profesora McGonagall, frunciendo el ceño, con reproche en la mirada.

"Me corté", mintió Harry, con facilidad. Limpiándose la mano contra su pantalón. "Lo siento."

Draco sonrió. No fue hasta que iba por la tercera página que los dedos de Harry regresaron. Y no sólo regresaron. Regresaron con toda su fuerza. Draco dio un respingón cuando la mano de Harry apretó su ingle. "Joder" murmuró sin hacer ruido, palideciendo. Golpeó la mano de Harry tratando de alejarla. Esta simplemente volvió a posicionarse sobre los pantalones de Draco. El rubio lo golpeó con su pluma. La mano se quedó donde estaba, pero ahora estaba masajeándolo. ¿Cómo era posible que se estuviera excitando? ¿En frente de la Profesora McGonagall? Necesitaba salir de allí. Y rápido. Miró su ensayo. No estaba ni cerca de terminar. Cerró los ojos cuando los dedos de Harry bajaron su cremallera. Consideró seriamente romper los dedos de Harry. Agarró la mano de Harry y la retorció.

Harry se estremeció, tratando de alejar sus dedos. Draco agarró con más fuerza la mano de Harry. El moreno sintió como sus nudillos eran aplastados dolorosamente. Apretó su agarre sobre la erección de Draco. El rubio lo soltó inmediatamente, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar soltar un gemido. Harry dio un suspiro de alivio, sacudiendo sus dedos. Luego volvió a masajear a Draco.

Harry hipó, eso fue todo lo que la Profesora McGonagall escuchó. Lo que no vio fue la mano de Draco masajeando la erección de Harry.

Harry se retorció en su asiento, divido entre la mano con la que estaba masajeando a Draco, su ensayo y la mano que lo estaba masajeando.

Cinco minutos después, todo lo que vio la Profesora McGonagall fue una ráfaga de túnicas y pergaminos. Los chicos desaparecieron de la habitación en un parpadeo.

"Oh, mierda" gruñó Draco, besando a Harry mientras cerraban la puerta del armario.

"No creí que lo lograría" lloriqueó Harry, frotándose contra Draco. "No vuelvas a hacer eso delante de ella… Nunca, jamás lo hagas delante de ella."

"Tú comenzaste", dijo Draco, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando los ágiles dedos de Harry le abrieron la cremallera.

"No sabía que me ibas a seguir el juego", balbuceó Harry. "¡No puedo ver!"

En el momento en que la mano de Harry tocó la erección de Draco, este último cayó de rodillas. Seguido de Harry, que unió sus labios a los del rubio mientras lo masturbaba. "¿Nada de juegos previos?" preguntó Draco, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Harry.

"Pensé que la detención, había sido el juego previo" se rió Harry, bajando su cremallera frenéticamente.

Draco gimió de alivio. Inhalando el tenue aroma a cítricos de la colonia de Harry. "Hueles como a frutas", hizo notar Draco, resoplando.

"Dios, no has perdido tu sentido del humor", murmuró Harry, rodando los ojos. "Cállate y concéntrate." A pesar de haberlo dicho, Draco realmente no estaba haciendo nada. De hecho, Harry estaba haciendo todo el trabajo. Pero, algo peculiar a cerca de Harry Potter era que estaba satisfecho siempre y cuando su pareja también lo estuviera, y Draco era _muy vocal_ cuando se trataba de demostrar que tan satisfecho estaba. Les tomó menos de cinco minutos terminar, jadeando y con un capa de sudor cubriéndolos, encerrados en ese pequeño armario.

"Dedos mágicos" bufó Draco con los labios fruncidos, tratando de recuperar la compostura que había perdido cuando se vino en la mano de Harry con un gemido largo y prolongado.

"Gracias", dijo Harry, con un suspiro. Tosiendo al sentir cómo el aire pasaba por su garganta.

Draco se sentó, apoyándose contra la pared mientras se subía la cremallera. Harry pasó su varita por encima de ambos, limpiándolos. Se miraron del uno al otro, con la respiración temblorosa y una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Draco agarró a Harry de la cintura y lo acercó hacia sí. Harry se colocó entre las piernas de este y apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho, mirando el hermoso cuello del rubio. Draco se estremeció cuando los besos de Harry, lograron hacer un nudo en su estómago. "Así que…" murmuró Draco.

"Así que…"

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron lentamente, sonrió seguido de una risa, una risa que pronto se volvió estruendosa. "Perfecto" respondió con la voz entrecortada, dando pequeños besos en los pectorales de Draco mientras respondía.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante la risa de felicidad de Harry. "Hmm… Esto está bien…" susurró, apretando su agarre en torno a Harry.

"Nos estamos abrazando y hablando, Malfoy…"

Ahora fue el turno de Draco para reírse con Harry. "No es tan malo como creí que sería", dijo, con una sonrisa.

_Y luego del Partido de Quidditch_

Harry se reía y daba palmadas a cada miembro del equipo que salía arrastrando los pies de los vestuarios de Quidditch, cansados pero felices. Los jugadores estaban ansiosos por llegar a su sala común para la fiesta. Harry fue el último en salir, comprobando que su equipo no hubiera dejado un desastre en los vestuarios. Y entonces…

_Sí… ¿Saben qué pasó? ¿Quieren que se los describa?_

_¿Oh, qué más da? Se los diré__de todas formas._

Una mano fuerte se cerró en torno a la cintura de Harry. Tuvo que inclinarse hacia atrás cuando unos labios hambrientos fueron presionados contra los suyos. "Te dejé ganar", dijo Draco, de mala gana.

"Por supuesto que me dejaste ganar", se rió Harry, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Perdí", dijo Draco, dándole un corto beso en los labios a Harry.

"Sí, porque yo gané."

"Pero _yo_ perdí."

Harry empujó a Draco hacia la banca, haciendo que se sentara en ella. "¿Perdiste no es así?" murmuró, mordiéndose los labios seductoramente.

"Entonces…" dijo Draco, levantando una ceja.

Harry se sentó a horcadas sobre Draco, pasando las manos por el pecho del rubio. "¿Y si hubieras ganado?"

"Entonces esto sería una felicitación, ¿Cierto?" dijo Draco, con suficiencia. "Resulta que eres toda una cualquiera, Potter."

Harry empujó a Draco con bastante fuerza, hasta que la espalda del rubio tocó la banca. "Jódete" siseó Harry, dándole una mirada asesina mientras se empujaba contra las costillas de Draco.

"Preferiría joderte a ti" respondió Draco, sin ningún tipo de preocupación. En lugar del doloroso golpe que se esperaba, vio un inesperado rubor cubría las mejillas de Harry. Sintió como la presión contra sus costillas disminuía y los ojos verdes pasaron de furia a la incertidumbre. Draco abrió los ojos de golpe completamente sorprendido, sentándose de golpe. Harry casi se cae a causa del brusco movimiento. Antes de que Harry pudiera caerse, Draco lo atrapó. "¡Demonios Potter, eres virgen!"

"¡Cállate!" murmuró Harry, tratando de soltarse del agarre de Draco. "¡Suéltame!"

"¡Merlín!" dijo Draco, sin aliento. Presionando sus labios contra los de Harry. "Eso es tan caliente"

"No me vas a joder" sostuvo Harry, dándole un puñetazo en el pecho a Draco, para que lo soltara.

"Y tú no me vas a joder a mí", replicó Draco, pasando sus frías manos por la espalda de Harry. El moreno se inclinó hacia delante para alejarse del frio tacto.

_Obviamente, diez minutos más tarde…_

"¿Cómo te las arreglas para dejarme tan exhausto _todos los días_?" gimió Harry, arqueándose hacia Draco mientras sus erecciones se frotaban una contra la otra.

"No puedo hablar" dijo Draco, sin aliento, aplastando los labios de Harry contra los suyos mientras culminaba con un orgasmo espasmódico. Le tomó un minuto más a Harry terminar y para el momento en que habían culminado estaban rodeados por una pila de toallas y un desorden pegajoso. Harry quería limpiarse las manos pero se detuvo antes de siquiera tocar las mullidas toallas blancas.

"Hey, Malfoy" murmuró, sentándose para deshacerse de los calambres que estaba comenzando a sentir en su pierna.

"¿Qué?" respondió Draco, cerrando los ojos.

"Té retó a que lamas esto."

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de golpe y se congeló en su sitio, completamente asqueado. "¿Oh Dios, qué tan enfermo estás?" le preguntó, tratando de evitar arcadas.

"Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué no te gustaría hacer una mamada?"

"Estoy a punto de vomitar", se quejó Draco, empujando a Harry y poniéndose de pie. "Aléjate de mí"

Harry sonrió, levantándose también. "Oh por favor, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?" preguntó, manteniendo el brazo extendido. Draco se hizo hacia atrás, dándose cuenta con horror que no podía retroceder más. Estaba acorralado en una esquina. "Pruébalo"

"Me lanzaré sobre ti, Potter. Y no lo pensaré dos veces," amenazó Draco, presionándose contra la pared y respirando por la boca mientras Harry mantenía su mano a centímetros de Draco.

"No puedo creer que no aceptes un reto _Malfoy_" dijo Harry, acariciando la mejilla de Draco.

Draco se estremeció, volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado. "Harry… por favor"

Harry se quedó quieto. No pudo haber oído bien. Miró a Draco por un breve momento. "Entonces el reto vale por dos" dijo, pasando los dedos por los labios de Draco y besándolo. El sabor saldo inundo sus bocas.

Draco empujó a Harry y corrió hacia los lavabos, teniendo arcadas violentas.

Harry se mordió la mejilla, parpadeando hacia el muro en la que había estado recostado Draco. Luego se volvió para ver a Draco vomitando, sin restricciones en el baño. "Espera… ¿De verdad estás así de asqueado por tu propia corrida?" le preguntó.

"Jódete" dijo Draco.

"Pero… ¿Cómo se supone vamos a tener sexo?" se quejó Harry, limpiándose la mano con su uniforme mientras caminaba hacia Draco y se arrodillaba para acariciarle la espalda.

"_Nunca_ más vuelvas a hacer eso" dijo Draco, con voz ronca, asqueado ante el simple pensamiento.

"No fue tan malo, Un poco… salado ¿Verdad?" murmuró Harry.

"Oh" gruñó Draco, volviendo a vomitar.

Harry sonrió, pasando un brazo alrededor de Draco y sosteniéndolo en su lugar. "Ok, lo siento, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer," dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, limpiando las lágrimas de frustración del rubio.

"Te odio _tanto_" sollozó Draco, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano e inclinándose hacia Harry.

"Eres tan lindo, Malfoy" se rió Harry. "Y ni siquiera me vomitaste encima."

"Se me olvidó" jadeó Draco.

"Creo que me quedaré contigo" decidió Harry.

"Entonces creo que es justo que sepas que estoy planeando matarte lenta y dolorosamente" susurró Draco, con voz temblorosa, limpiándose las lagrimas contra el hombro de Harry.

"No me gustaría de otra manera."

_A mediados de Abril…_

"Tenemos que terminar."

Draco había estado prensándolo por días. Y pensado en un millón de cosas a favor y en contra de esta decisión. Pero sabía que no estaba siendo justo. Y sabía que prácticamente estaba tirando su futuro a la basura.

Astoria parpadeó hacia Draco. "¿Qu- qué?" balbuceó con voz temblorosa.

Draco se tragó sus nervios. "Lo siento, Stori, pero nosotros… tenemos que terminar," dijo.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó ella, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Draco odiaba las lágrimas. "No, no llores", tartamudeó, decir esto sólo causó que Astoria comenzara a llorar. "¡No es por nada que tú hayas hecho! ¡Tú eres–-tú eres perfecta!" dijo, dándole un abrazo.

"¿Entonces por qué?" preguntó en voz baja. "Si soy perfecta, ¿Por qué estás terminando conmigo?" Astoria ya había visto su futuro, uno muy prometedor. ¿Y ahora Draco salía con esto? No, no se iba a retirar sin pelear.

"Porque yo no soy perfecto para ti" dijo Draco, tratando de que sus palabras fueran lo más vaga y poéticamente posibles.

"¡Pero lo eres! Eres perfecto para mi, Draco. Eres inteligente y gracioso y guapo y todo lo que siempre he querido. ¡Y Te amo!"

Draco apretó los dientes. Amor, Astoria sabía el momento justo para usar esa palabra. "Yo también te amo", murmuró. "Pero tú no-Yo no- No puedo, Stori…"

"Dime" demandó, empujando a Draco y limpiando las lágrimas con vehemencia. Su tono era severo, no era más la delicada y frágil mujer a la que había estado consolando. "Dímelo en este instante."

"¿Decirte qué?" preguntó Draco, perplejo por la reacción de Astoria.

"Por amor a Merlín, ¡Dime por qué me estas dejando!" exclamó, cerrando las manos en puños.

"Ya te lo dije, no soy el indicado para ti" dijo él.

"Deja de decir tanta mierda y dime la verdad" lo interrumpió.

Draco lucía angustiado. ¿Desde cuándo Astoria maldecía? "No sé qué más quieres que te diga" murmuró, consciente de que se estaba adentrando en aguas tormentosas.

Los ojos de Astoria se oscurecieron cuando finalmente entendió. "Me estás engañando, ¿No es así?" le espetó.

El corazón de Draco se hundió. "¿Qué?" exhaló. "¡No!"

"¡Lo sabía!" escupió. "Debí-¡debí ver todas las señales!" ¿Por qué hiciste- por qué–-Yo…?" Su voz se quebró, mientras más lagrimas caían. "¿Qué hice mal?" preguntó lastimeramente.

Draco quería ahorcarse en ese mismo instante. Debió haber terminado con Astoria cuando Potter se lo dijo. Antes de que la relación fuera muy lejos. Todo era su culpa, su maldita culpa. "Nada. Tú no hiciste-¡Ya te dije que no es por ti! Es- Yo- no es por ti" dijo con dificultad, tratando de abrazar a Astoria.

"¡No me toques!" casi gritó, furiosa. "¡No te atrevas a tocarme! Quiero saber quién es ella. ¡Y quiero saberlo _ahora mismo!_"

Draco agradeció que no hubiera nadie en la habitación en la que se encontraban. "No hay nadie más. Por favor, sólo tranquilízate," dijo frenéticamente.

Le dio una bofetada a un Draco completamente desprevenido. _Jamás_ había visto ese lado de Astoria. Se tambaleó hacia atrás. "¿La amas?" siseó. "¿Cogiste con ella?"

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Deja de decir eso!" gritó Draco, horrorizado ante el tipo de lenguaje que la refinada Astoria estaba dejando salir. "¡No digas cosas como esas!"

"Lo hiciste, ¿No es así? Es por qué yo no me quise acostar contigo, ¿Verdad?" le gritó, empujando a Draco con fuerza. "Yo tengo clase, Malfoy. Probablemente te acostaste con la primera zorra que se te cruzó en el camino"

"¡No! ¡No lo hice!" argumentó Draco, tentado a sacudir a Astoria para que dejara de actuar así. "¿Te estás oyendo?"

"Y todo este tiempo has estado diciéndome que me quieres" sollozó "¿Le has estado diciendo lo mismo a ella?"

Draco tomó a Astoria por los hombros, sacudiéndola. "¡Detente! ¡Detén esto de una vez!" dijo molesto.

"Te dije que no me tocaras" gritó ella, empujando a Draco. "Jamás vuelvas- no te atrevas–-tú sólo–" Su varita estaba afuera al segundo siguiente. "A mí nadie me engaña…"

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?" preguntó Draco, sin poder hacer nada más.

"Decirme por qué quieres termi–"

"Ya te lo dije no er–"

"MALDITA SEA DIME CUAL ES SU NOM–"

"NO ES ASÍ, LO ESTAS MALINTER–"

"CUANDO COMENZA–"

"NO ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO–"

"COMO PUEDES ESTAR ENAMORADO DE ELLA EN LUGAR DE–"

"¡NO ESTOY ENARMORADO DE ÉL!"

Draco y Astoria se tambalearon hacia atrás, palideciendo.

"No" dijo Draco. "Yo no- no… yo"

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella, dejando caer el brazo junto con su varita. "¿Qué?"

"No estoy enamorado de ella" dijo sin aliento.

"Él. Dijiste él, Draco…"

Draco negó con firmeza. "No, no estoy enamorado de ella, porque no hay nadie. ¿De acuerdo?" dijo, tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden.

"Draco"

Draco se tensó ante el tono calmado de Astoria. Eso no podía ser una buena señal. No ante el repentino estallido que acababa de presenciar. "Ya te dije… "

"Deja de hablar por un segundo", dijo ella, guardando su varita. Draco la miró con recelo, mientras lo veía firmemente. "Quiero que esta vez me digas la verdad ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" asintió Draco.

"¿Me has estado engañando?"

"No."

"La verdad"

"No."

"Draco."

"¡No!"

Ella lo vio con una mirada difícil de descifrar. "No me has estado engañando…"

"No", dijo Draco con firmeza.

En tres zancadas se había cerrado la distancia que los separaba. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó castamente. Draco no podía pensar en otra cosa, más que cómo salir del embrollo que había creado. Astoria suspiró cuando rompió el beso, dando un paso hacia atrás. "Yo… yo sé que me quieres", dijo lentamente.

"Correcto, sí, te quiero" dijo Draco, asintiendo con entusiasmo.

"Pero eso no quiere decir que no me estés engañando. ¿Entiendes? Aunque me quieras, estás… saliendo con otra persona. Eso es engañar, Draco" dijo. El rubio tuvo que resistir el deseo de rodar los ojos. Por supuesto que sabía que la estaba engañando. Pero por supuesto que no lo iba a admitir ante Astoria. Así que no dijo nada, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo con la expresión más culpable que pudo poner. Ella le creyó. "Oh, cariño" gimió ella, dándole un abrazo. "¿No estás enamorado de él?"

Draco hizo una mueca. ¿Y ahora cómo salía de ese lío? "No hay nad–"

"Sé que debe ser confuso para ti. Pero necesitas hablar de esto, no puedes quedarte con todo eso dentro. "

Draco parpadeó, alzando las cejas cuando Astoria le dio un cálido abrazo. "¿Huh?" preguntó.

"No estoy en tú contra, nunca lo haría."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Draco, confundido.

Astoria volvió a abrazar a Draco. "No puedo imaginar por lo que estás pasando…"

Draco se alejó del abrazo y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando, Stori" dijo desconcertado.

"Está bien si eres gay", dijo con toda sinceridad.

La mandíbula de Draco cayó hasta el suelo.

"No es algo que tú puedas controlar" continúo. "Y te voy a apoyar en todo lo que pueda."

"¡No soy gay!" exclamó Draco, horrorizado.

Ella sonrió condescendientemente mientras decía. "¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó directamente.

"No soy-no hay nadie-¿Qué?" preguntó Draco, pasando los dedos por su cabello. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Astoria suspiró. "Deja de esconderte, Draco. Sé que nunca me engañarías con otra chica. Supongo que me perdí cuando… decidiste terminar conmigo." dijo con en un tono de burla. "Pero sé que has _estado _engañándome. Lo que quiere decir… que tiene que ser con un chico. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? ¿Verdad?"

Draco estaba demasiado aturdido para responder. ¿Desde cuándo era tan perspicaz? "No… no, no, no, no. No soy– no soy gay" dijo, con pánico en la voz.

"Esos son demasiados 'no' en una sola oración" dijo, sonriendo. "No estoy enojada contigo. Sólo quiero que tú me lo digas."

Draco miró a Astoria boquiabierto. ¿No estaba enojada? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? "¿Tú-espera, tú-estás de acuerdo en que terminemos?" preguntó Draco, vacilante.

"No está bien que estemos saliendo si tú no… estás interesado en mí" dijo, de la manera más delicada posible.

"¿Y qué quieres… qué haga?" preguntó Draco, receloso.

"Quiero que me digas que eres gay" dijo simplemente.

Bastante fácil. "Soy gay" dijo Draco.

Se preocupó un poco cuando vio la sonrisa brillante que ilumino el rostro de Astoria. Eso no debía de pasar, ¿Verdad? ¿Dónde estaban los gritos? ¿Los terribles hechizos y la mutilación? ¿Los insultos? ¿Por qué demonios Astoria estaba tan feliz?

_Porque Astoria sabe que Draco no la ha estado engañando con otra chica. Tan simple como eso. ¿Y quién no quiere un amigo gay?_

Astoria se rió temblorosamente, abrazando a Draco. "Te asusté un poco ¿Verdad?" le preguntó.

"Sí, me asustaste" dijo Draco. "El acontecimiento del año"

"Lo siento" dijo ella tímidamente. "Nadie jamás…había terminado conmigo"

"Me di cuenta" murmuró.

Astoria suspiró. "Se supone que somos la pareja perfecta, Draco" dijo.

"Hmm…"

"¿No le has dicho a nadie? ¿Verdad?" preguntó, sintiéndose orgullosa de ser la primera en enterarse.

"A nadie" dijo Draco con honestidad. Porque él no era gay. Así que no tenía la necesidad de decírselo a nadie. Astoria tenía la habilidad para hacerlo decir lo que ella quería oír.

"¿No vas decirlo?" preguntó.

"Nunca" murmuró Draco, negando con la cabeza.

"¿Entonces qué? ¿Te vas a esconder por el resto de tu vida?" preguntó, pensando sobre todos los derechos gay y la libertad.

"Um… sí" dijo Draco. "¿Qué hay de malo con eso?" Además lo que tenía con Potter no era serio, era algo a corto plazo. Cuando el encanto terminara, Draco volvería a salir con chicas. No había ningún problema.

"Hmm…" murmuró, soltando a Draco "¿Quién es él?"

"Sí, claro" murmuró, por fin poniendo los ojos en blanco ahora que sabía que Astoria no lo iba a hechizar.

"Vamos, dime" le insistió, dándole un ligero codazo. "Dime"

"Nos estamos escondiendo ¿Recuerdas?" dijo.

"Pero soy yo. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa," dijo ella. "¡Dime quién es!"

"Stori…"

"Draco…"

Draco resopló, indignado. "Me voy" dijo, dando fuertes pisadas al salir de la habitación.

Astoria corrió tras él. "Entonces te perseguiré hasta que lo averigüe" dijo.

_Oh… ¿Creían que Astoria estaba bromeando? No, no estaba bromeando._


	7. Chapter 7

Tengo el permiso respectivo para realizar la Traducción de este fic.

Rating: M

Author: Galadriell

Beta-reader:Shix

Link: .net/u/2433453/Galadriell

Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a Warner. El fic le pertenece a Galadriell. Sólo tomo crédito de la traducción.

* * *

><p><strong>How Potter Turned Malfoy Gay<strong>

**Chapter 7  
><strong>

_Agradézcanle a los merodeadores por la capa y el mapa de Harry…_

"Astoria no me dejará en paz" se quejó Draco, entre besos.

"¿Quieres que te recuerde por qué te persigue?" Se ofreció Harry, dulcemente.

"No" murmuró Draco.

Harry pasó por alto el comentario. "Es porque le dijiste que eras gay, así es, eres gay, Malfoy. Te volví gay. ¿Cómo se siente?" preguntó, con satisfacción.

"No me convertiste en absolutamente nada. ¿De acuerdo? Sólo necesitaba una excusa para terminar con ella. Aún me gustan las chicas" replicó Draco.

"Entonces debes ser bisexual" dijo Harry.

"¡Ugh! No me gustan los chicos" insistió Draco.

"Parece que yo te gusto, y _mucho_" dijo Harry, pasando los dedos por la palpitante erección de Draco.

_Sip… Son capaces de tener una conversación mientras se pajean. Toda una hazaña._

"De cualquier manera" dijo Draco, en voz alta frunciendo el ceño en dirección a Harry, "tal vez lo que necesitemos es encontrar a alguien más con quien experimentar"

"No voy a dejar que nadie más te toque" dijo Harry demandantemente. "Experimentar, mis calzones. Lo que quieres es besar a otro chico. ¿No es cierto?"

"Me vuelves loco, Potter" dijo Draco, con un suspiro exasperado. "No tienes ni idea…"

"Oh… por supuesto que tengo una idea" sonrió Harry.

* * *

><p><em>Y pues Blaise y Hermione finalmente estallaron…<em>

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Harry?"

"¿Qué coño has estado fumando, Malfoy?"

Porque Harry tenía esa expresión de 'Estoy-teniendo-el-mejor-momento-de-mi-vida-y-tú-no' en el rostro mientras que Draco acababa de terminar su relación con la chica perfecta, la chica con la que se supone tenía que casarse y engendrar dos hijos.

"Nada" respondieron ambos.

Pero Hermione notó que Harry siempre cargaba el mapa de los Merodeadores y su Capa de Invisibilidad a donde fuera. Y Blaise notó que Draco desaparecía en dirección a ninguna parte por horas y horas.

_Y así fue como Potter y Malfoy terminaron no con uno, sino con tres acosadores._

"¡Esto se está saliendo de nuestras manos!"

"Y me lo dices a mi" murmuró Draco. "¡Al menos tú tienes tu maldita capa!"

_Lo que nos lleva al 5 de junio…_

_Resta decir que Malfoy no puede lidiar con cinco cosas a la vez._

#1: Los EXTASIS amenazaban con terminar lo que le quedaba de cordura.

# 2: Acababa de tener su trigésima sexta pelea con Harry, si comenzaba a contar desde el inicio de la relación ilícita.

# 3: Astoria ya no era la ex novia comprensiva, se había convertido en la madre sobre protectora y desquiciada.

#4: Blaise salía de la nada cada vez que podía, asustándolo tanto que le estaba sacando canas.

#5: ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA MICHAEL CORNER BESANDOSE CON POTTER?

Lamentablemente…o más bien, desafortunadamente, todo se fue al carajo en los diez minutos entre Transformaciones y Encantamientos.

Estaba agotado de sólo pensar en todo el trabajo que tenía por hacer para no reprobar los Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas, Draco caminó fuera del aula de Transformaciones. Encontrándose con una Astoria demasiado animada. "¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Draco!" dijo alegremente.

"Gracias" murmuró malhumorado, tratando de eludir a la rubia. "Tengo clase"

"Oh, lo sé. Pero estaba pensando que ahora que tienes diecinueve y todo eso…"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Draco, con voz cansada.

"Ya sabes" dijo sugestivamente. "Dime"

"Por favor, vete" gruñó.

"¿Decirte qué?"

Draco saltó un metro del suelo, agarrándose el pecho. "¡Mierda, Blaise!" maldijo, girando hacia donde su amigo, que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal. "¡Deja de hacer eso!"

"¿Decirte qué?" le preguntó Blaise a Astoria, ignorando a Draco.

"Nada" dijo ella, quizá demasiado rápido.

"Astoria" dijo Blaise, poniendo su mejor expresión de No-estoy-satisfecho-con-esa-respuesta. "Dime qué es lo que quieres que Draco te diga"

La frustración de Draco, no estaba del todo injustificada. También estaba sexualmente frustrado. Dijo un par de cosas que definitivamente no vale la pena repetir. Pero que paso en el calor del momento. Potter decidió tomarlo personal. Y ahora no se habían visto en dos semanas. Lo que solían ser encuentros diarios ahora no existían. Al menos no hasta que Draco se disculpara.

O… eso creía.

Luego los vio.

El maldito de Corner y Potter.

Draco no le di mayor importancia. Sólo estaban hablando. Acaloradamente, pero hablando al fin y al cabo. Y estaba tratando de reunir todas sus fuerzas para no estrangular a Astoria y Blaise, que estaban creando todo un alboroto.

Y luego Corner sólo… se inclinó y le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios a Potter.

Todo se volvió rojo para Draco. Pero trató de mantener el control. ¿Y qué si Corner estaba besando a Potter? No es como si Potter estuviera… correspondiéndole… oh…

Los brazos de Harry se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Michael.

_Basta con decir que Malfoy se volvió loco._

Draco se abrió paso de un codazo, empujando a Astoria y Blaise, murmurando excusas a medias y cerrando las manos en puños amenazadoramente. Se acercó hacia los chicos que se besaban y alejó a Corner de Potter. "Quita tus putas manos de encima" gruñó.

Y todo se detuvo.

Corner se hizo hacia atrás, aturdido. La multitud en el pasillo se congeló, por la confusión. ¿Potter y Malfoy iban a pelear? ¿Frente a los profesores? De ninguna manera.

"¿Qué demonios?" maldijo Harry, mirando a Draco.

"¿Qué demonios?" repitió Draco, incrédulo. "¡Que te jodan!"

Harry exhaló con fuerza, empujando a Draco. "Como sea" murmuró, tratando de alejarse del Slytherin.

_Ok, puede que haya una cosa más que esté molestando a Malfoy._

#6: Potter había olvidado el cumpleaños de Draco. ¡Se le olvidó el maldito cumpleaños de Draco!

Draco jaló a Potter y le dijo. "¡Olvidaste mi maldito cumpleaños!" dijo casi gritando. La quijada de Harry cayó. Como la de todos los demás allí presentes. Draco de repente se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Soltó a Harry, sintiendo un escalofrío. "Joder" murmuró, patéticamente.

_Sólo déjenme decirles que voy a ir añadiendo lo que imagino estaban pensando todos._

_Bien entonces, cuando todos escucharon aquello, fue como, "¿Qué, qué?"_

"Oh, ¡Mierda! ¡Lo siento tanto!"

_Todos estaban pensando en algo como, "Whoa, esperen, esperen… regresen esa parte… Potter… se estaba disculpando"_

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos e inconscientemente se alejó un paso de Harry. El moreno se retorcía las manos, preocupado y mirándolo completamente abatido. "Lo olvidé" dijo. "Yo… um…"

"_¿Por las barbas de Merlín, qué es lo que está pasando aquí?"_

"Está bien" murmuró Draco, sintiéndose mareado mientras agarraba la túnica de Harry y lo acercaba para darle el tan ansiado beso. Al demonio con todo. Era su cumpleaños. Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco, con un suspiro. Draco se hundió en los labios de Harry. Tenían mejor sabor después de agonizantes semanas sin haberlos probado. Harry se sentía increíble.

"_¡La puta! ¡Se están besando!"_

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" murmuró Harry contra los labios de Draco.

"No lo sé…"

Harry rompió el beso, mirando hacia Draco. "Acabas de salir del closet" añadió.

"Lo sé" murmuró Draco, no queriendo pensar en ello.

Harry sonrió, dando un paso hacia atrás y pasando su mano a lo largo del brazo de Draco hasta alcanzar sus dedos. Estrechando la mano de Draco.

"_Ok, ok, no es la gran cosa. Sólo… cálmense. Maldita sea cálmense. ¡PERO SI SE ESTÁN TOMANDO DE LA MANO! ¿Se están tomando de la mano? ¡Y MALFOY ES GAY! ¡Creó que acabo de morir! ¡Y entré al cielo/infierno! Eso depende de la opinión personal, por supuesto."_

"Ugh, suéltame" dijo Draco, tratando de soltarse del agarre de Harry.

"No" dijo Harry, desafiante.

"Potter" dijo Draco, con una mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno.

"¿Qué?" dijo Harry con una sonrisa. "Eres mi novio"

"_¡Novio! ¡No puedes ser! ¡Oh!"_

Draco se veía asqueado. "Con un demonio, por supuesto que no" dijo, alejando su mano de la de Harry. "¡Acabas de besar a Michael Corner! ¡Qué te jodan!"

"No" dijo Harry de nuevo, alcanzando a Draco. Que alejó su mano lo más rápido que pudo. "¿Qué?"

Draco bufó. "No soy gay"

"_Um… ¿Eh?"_

Harry entrecerró los ojos. "Sí… respecto a eso. Estoy casi seguro de que lo eres…" dijo condescendientemente.

"¡Pero no puedes_ volverme_ gay!"

"_¡Potter volvió a Malfoy gay! ¡Potter volvió a Malfoy GAY!"_

"Creo que ya lo hice"

"¡Cállate!" exclamó Draco. "Eres insoportable ¿Lo sabías?"

"¡Yo no soy el que anda negando algo que es obvio!"

"_Oh, ¡Son tan adorables juntos!"_

Eso era todo lo que Ron y Theo podían manejar. Los apartaron antes de que comenzaras a lanzarse puñetazos.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó Ron, a pesar de que era muy sencillo darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

"Sí ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?" repitió Theo, aturdido.

"¡Malfoy _me saltó_ encima!" dijo Harry, apuntando con un dedo hacia Draco.

"¡_Tú _me saltaste encima!" dijo a borbotones. "¡_Tú _empezaste con todo esto!" dijo.

"Tú me besaste _primero_" replicó Harry.

"¡No! ¡_Tú_ me besaste primero!" respondió Draco.

"¡Eso no cuenta!" exclamó Harry.

"¡Claro que sí!"

"¡Estaba borracho!"

"¡Argh!" dijo Draco, con un suspiro frustrado. "No puedo soportar ver la cara de idiota que tienes"

"Y yo no puedo soportar tu estúpido trasero. ¡Eres un imbécil!" se burló Harry.

"Maldita sea" juró Draco, jalando a Harry del cuello de la camisa hasta levantarlo del suelo. Cuando estuvieron a la misma altura, Draco murmuró, "Cállate de una puta vez. Es mi cumpleaños. Compórtate ¿Quieres?" Harry frunció el ceño con saña, pero siguió guardando silencio, levantando el mentón desafiante. Draco volvió su feroz ceño fruncido hacia la multitud alrededor. "_No soy_ gay. Sólo me gusta besar a Potter. ¿Entendido?" ladró. Todos asintieron rápidamente, tratando de alejarse del corredor lo más pronto posible. Treinta segundos después, las únicas personas que quedaban eran Ron, Hermione, Astoria, Blaise, Theo, Harry y Draco. Todos allí parados, sumamente incómodos.

"Esperen" murmuró Astoria, entornando los ojos, flexionando. "¿Eso quiere decir que tú… me estabas engañando con Potter?"

"¡Yo le _dije_!" dijo Harry, tratando de justificarse. "¡Yo le dije que terminara contigo! Pero tuvo que terminar contigo hasta que fue demasiado tarde…"

"¡Creí haberte dicho que te callaras!" dijo Draco, poniendo sus manos sobre la boca de Harry. El moreno las alejo de un manotazo.

"Hasta que fue demasiado tarde… ¿Cuándo? ¿Desde hace cuándo _sucede _todo esto?" preguntó Hermione, visiblemente nerviosa.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, Draco dijo, "¡El me besó primero! Fue antes de las vacaciones de Navidad"

"¡Eres un chismoso!" jadeó Harry con reproche en la voz. "¡Te dije que estaba borracho! ¡Eso ni siquiera fue un beso!"

"¡Whoa! ¿Tú eres la persona que lo besó?" exclamó Astoria, sorprendida. "¡De ninguna manera! ¡Rayos, Draco hasta Blaise sabe que no debes decirle a Potter que es malo besando…!"

Blaise farfulló "¿Qué le dijiste qué?" dijo boquiabierto.

"No soy malo besando" se quejó Harry, raspando el suelo con su zapato.

"Le pedí perdón… Dejen de seguir sacando el tema" dijo Draco.

Ron interrumpió, aclarándose la garganta. "Entonces dígannos exactamente hace cuánto comenzó todo" dijo tranquilamente.

La mirada de Harry se movió en dirección a Draco. "Um… No lo sé… ¿Cuatro? ¿Cuatro meses? Tal vez… "

"Wow" dijeron Theo y Hermione, con un suspiro tembloroso.

"Miren, no importa" dijo Draco. "No es nada"

"Sí, no es nada" dijo Harry

"No le estamos haciendo daño a nadie"

"Exacto, no le estamos haciendo daño a nadie"

"Así que, sólo… no le den importancia ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí, no le den importancia"

Draco cerró los ojos, exasperado. "Habla por ti mismo, Potter"

"Habla por ti mismo, Potter" imitó Harry, haciendo muecas.

"Me voy a clases" dijo Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "El resto de ustedes puede quedarse aquí para cotillear si quieren" dijo comenzando a caminar.

"Yo también voy" añadió Harry, corriendo detrás de Draco.

El resto se quedó viendo como los dos chicos se dirigían a sus clases, empujando y pateándose el uno al otro. Cada vez que Harry envolvía un brazo alrededor de Draco, este último se alejaba violentamente del contacto. Cada vez que Draco se negaba, Harry lo intentaba con más fuerza.

"Son extrañamente perfectos el uno para el otro. ¿No?" murmuró Theo.

"Oh, sí" dijeron todos al unisonó.

* * *

><p><em>Como podrán imaginarse, esta fue una época muy dura en la vida de Draco.<em>

_Primero estuvo Blaise…_

"Así que ¿No eres gay?" preguntó Blaise, lanzando distraídamente grajeas hacia arriba y atrapándolas con la boca.

"Nop" mantuvo Draco, dándole la vuelta a una página de su libro.

"Pero te gusta Potter"

"Nop"

"Ok, te gusta besar a Potter"

"Sí"

"¿Y aún así crees que no eres gay?" preguntó Blaise con sarcasmo.

"Es como besar a una chica" dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

"No, es como besar a una chica que es muy atlética, que no tiene busto, con cabello corto que sabe cómo hacerte una paja. Es como besar a un chico"

"No voy a discutir más contigo" dijo Draco

"Pero no he acabado. Así que… no eres gay, pero te gusta a Potter. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en besar a otro chico?" preguntó Blaise, inclinándose hacia delante con interés en la mirada.

"No te voy a besar, Blaise"

"Demonios… Pero hablando en serio, ¿Alguna vez has pensado en besar a otro chico?"

"No soy gay, entonces no, no he pensado en besar a otro chico" dijo Draco, sin el mayor interés.

Blaise sonrió, en señal de triunfo. "Ok" dijo deliberadamente. "Ahora, permíteme señalar un par de puntos para ti y ver si puedes juntar todas la piezas."

"Lo que su majestad desee" dijo Draco, con un suspiro mientras buscaba sus anotaciones.

"Punto número uno, te gusta besar a Potter"

Draco rodó los ojos.

"Punto número dos, ¿No quieres besar a ningún otro chico porque no eres 'gay'?" Blaise se aseguró de añadir comillas imaginarias.

Draco se apretó el puente de la nariz, tratando de detener el dolor de cabeza.

"Punto número tres, no quieres que Corner bese a Potter"

Draco asintió, cansado.

"¿Qué te dicen esos tres puntos?" preguntó Blaise.

"Absolutamente nada" dijo Draco. "Ahora vete de aquí"

Blaise se rió a carcajadas. "Draco está enamorado" alardeó. La siguiente cosa que descubrió fue que Draco tiene un puño muy fuerte. Blaise estaba tirado en el suelo y con la mandíbula escociéndole. "Aw" gimió lastimeramente.

_Y Harry…_

"Ok. Las razones por las que eres gay: número uno, a ti..."

"Cállate" dijo Draco, una de las palabras de su vocabulario que más utilizaba cuanto estaba cerca de Potter.

"… te gusta hacer cosas conmigo" siguió Harry, ignorando olímpicamente el patético intento de Malfoy por callarlo. "Y por cosas, quiero decir cosas gay. Creó que la primera es razón suficiente y esta también…"

"Voy a hacer que te calles" amenazó Draco, sin verdadera intensión. Esa frase siempre le seguía al 'cállate' porque al parecer Potter era inmune a esa frase.

"… enserio no hay necesidad de buscar una segunda razón. Pero, si aún no estás convencido, te daré una segunda razón. Terminaste con Astoria Greengrass, para poder hacer cosas _gay _conmigo. Demonios, Yo soy gay y…"

"Jódete" Clásico. Una de las frases favoritas de Draco.

"… aún así me gustaría salir con ella, ¿sabes? Ella es, perfecta. Rubia con ojos azules, bonitos pechos, muy buena estudiante, rica. Pero tú terminaste con ella y lo que haces es…"

"¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón" dijo Draco "Tal vez debería ir arrastrándome hacia ella sobre mis manos y rodillas. Estoy más que seguro que estará dispuesta a aceptarme de vuelta. Ella es perfecta y yo soy perfecto"

Aparentemente, eso funcionó.

Los posesivos labios de Harry estaban sobre los de Draco en un segundo. "No te atrevas" susurró Harry.

"No soy gay"

"¡Pero lo _eres_!" gimió Harry, dando ligeros besos sobre la mandíbula de Draco.

"En serio, ¿Por qué insistes en que lo admita?" preguntó Draco exasperado, buscando a tientas la corbata de Harry.

El moreno frunció el ceño. "Porque… no puedo competir contra las chicas. Pero soy el mejor partido hombre que puedes encontrar por aquí. Entonces, si eres gay, no tienes más remedió que buscarme y estar a mi disposición"

"Estás tan lleno de mierda ¿Lo sabías?" murmuró Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Como sea"

_Y Stori…_

"Tú… deberías… Sólo quiero… ¡Por todos los cielos!"

"¡Lo sabes desde hace una semana! ¿Podrías dejarlo ir, olvidarlo de una vez por todas?" preguntó Draco miserablemente.

"No, Draco, no puedo, porque terminaste _conmigo_ para estar con _Harry Potter. _No puedo simplemente olvidarlo" dijo Astoria, con los ojos entrecerrados. "Quiero decir, me siento halagada y todo, ¡Pero no puedo creer que no me hayas dado ni siquiera un pista en todo el tiempo que salimos! ¡Todo el tiempo estaban peleaban como perros y gatos!"

"Nosotros siempre peleamos como perros y gatos" dijo Draco mientras suspiraba, sintiéndose exhausto.

"¡Y tus padres! Cielos, ese debe ser el quinto vociferador que recibes" dijo ella, negando con la cabeza. "¿Por qué rayos te expones a estas cosas?"

"No lo sé" gimió Draco, la cabeza le daba punzadas al recordar los vociferadores. "No tengo ni puta idea"

"No es saludable pelear con tus padres, o con Potter. Te vas poner aún más delgado de seguir así"

"Escucha, no me importa lo que mis padres piensen" replicó Draco. "Estoy cansado de vivir bajo _sus_ reglas. Así que si quiero tener una relaci… si quiero salir con… Si quiero… hacer lo que sea con Potter, lo haré"

"¡Ni siquiera puedes decir con exactitud lo que ustedes tienen!" exclamó Astoria, alzando las manos, en derrota. "¿Estás hablando en serio, Draco?"

"¡Argh! ¡Todos me están volviendo loco!" gruño Draco con exasperación.

_Y Theo_

"Lo tengo" dijo Theo, triunfante. Sentándose al lado de Draco. "¡Eres pansexual!"

"Ugh… ¿Soy qué?" preguntó Draco, luciendo asqueado.

"Pansexual, no eres heterosexual, ni homosexual. No te fijas en el género. Buscas a tu pareja basándote en la personalidad"

"¡No me gusta Potter! ¡No me gusta Potter o su maldita personalidad o su lo que sea! Pansexual las pelotas de Merlín"

_Y de vuelta a Harry_

"¿Qué?"

"Pansexual. ¿Habías oído hablar de eso?" preguntó Draco, tratando de parecer lo más indiferente posible.

Harry lucía perplejo. "Suena… umm"

"Sí…raro" dijo Draco.

"Entonces ¿Qué es?" preguntó Harry, inclinándose hacia delante para no derramar sobre si mismo el helado que comenzaba a derretirse, mientras sacaba una cucharada del tazón.

"Aparentemente es un personas que no toma en cuenta la orientación sexual de su compañero, básicamente le gusta su pareja como individuo, sólo como persona nada más. Un Pansexual"

"Oh… genial" dijo Harry, asintiendo.

"Entonces…"

Harry se detuvo, con la cuchara en la boca. "¿Entonces?" preguntó.

"¿Eres pansexual?"

Harry entrecerró los ojos. "Um… Soy homosexual, Malfoy. No puedo hacerlo con una chica aunque ella me guste. Y créeme" dijo rodando los ojos. "Lo intenté muchas veces, con Ginny"

"Hmm" murmuró Draco.

Harry asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. "¿Por qué la pregunta?" preguntó con vacilación.

Draco negó con la cabeza, tratando de desaparecer el pensamiento. "Ninguna, ninguna razón en especial" dijo.

"¿Tú sí lo eres?" preguntó Harry. Draco negó de nuevo, bebiendo su chocolate caliente para evitar decir algo. Harry dejó que la pregunta flotara.

Harry escondía su sonrisa detrás de su helado de caramelo. "¿Quieres oír algo muy extraño y qué te volverá loco?" preguntó luego de cinco largos minutos de silencio.

Draco fue sacado de sus pensamientos. "¿Hmm? ¿Qué cosa?"

"Acabas de tener una cita conmigo" dijo Harry, alejando su tazón vacío.

Draco posó su mirada en la pegajosa cuchara y el tazón. Luego miró a Harry. Después a su propia taza de chocolate caliente.

Harry estaba esperando una reacción fuerte por parte de Draco.

En lugar de eso.

Draco empujó su taza hacia Harry. "Sí, es extraño" murmuró "¿Quieres beber un poco?"

Harry jaló a Draco por la corbata y tiró de él sobre la mesa, mientras lo besaba con pasión. Draco puso las manos sobre la mesa para mantenerse estable. Podía saborear el helado sobre los labios de Harry, frío y dulce, placentero. Harry lo soltó abruptamente. Draco se dejó caer pesadamente, con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa. "Me encantaría" dijo Harry, agradeciendo amablemente antes de tomar un traguito de la bebida.

_Ahora sin necesidad de esconder la 'relación', las cosas cambiaron ligeramente._

"¡Oye! ¡Trata de no quemarnos a todos vivos!" exclamó Harry cuando las llamas debajo del caldero de Draco estallaron inesperadamente.

"Al menos no soy el que está apestando todo el lugar" murmuró Draco entre dientes, moviendo su varita sobre las llamas para bajar la intensidad de estas.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño con una mirada asesina.

"Dije, que soy el esclavo que cumple los caprichos y fantasías de nuestro Salvador" dijo Draco con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

"Podría jurar que acabas de pedir que te rompa la nariz" replicó Harry, moliendo unas pútridas hojas con vehemencia.

"Añade un par mas" murmuró Draco. "Además, no es como si no hubieras tratado de matarnos a todos la semana pasada con tu Filtro para Dormir*"

Harry tomó dos hojas más y las dejó caer sobre la mezcla pastosa en la que estaba trabajando. "Eso no estuvo ni cerca de ser mi culpa y tú lo sabes… La taza medidora estaba contaminada. ¿Está bien?" murmuró inclinando su mortero para que Draco pudiera verlo.

Draco asintió después de revolver ligeramente la mezcla verdosa. "¿Alguna vez has escuchado del _Hechizo Fregotego_? Es el hechizo que debes aplicar _antes _de usar las tazas medidoras" dijo condescendientemente.

"De acuerdo, entonces" resopló Harry. "Ya sabemos que eres grandioso para pociones pero hablemos de tu pobre desempeño en Encantamientos" dijo, mientras revolvía la masa pastosa con el líquido burbujeante de su caldero.

"Eso es lo único para lo que eres bueno, Potter – dijo mientras movía su varita sobre su caldero y recitaba palabras en Latín– Se te olvido la quinta vuelta"

Harry agitó la cuchara por quinta vez mientras respondía, "Se le llama habilidad, Malfoy. No espero la conozcas. ¿Esto luce bien, verdad?" dijo con una mueca en el rostro mientras apuntaba al jarabe de color azul.

"Sí" dijo Draco, revisando la consistencia de la poción. "Te has tardado demasiado…"

"Bien, si tan sólo dejaras de distraerme cada vez que intento hacer algo…"

"¡Pero es que no dejas de hacerlo mal!"

"Como sea" murmuró Harry, guardando sus cosas. "No voy a necesitar Pociones cuando me convierta en El _Jefe_ de Aurores. Sólo voy a necesitar mis talentosas habilidades en Encantamientos" dijo al mismo tiempo que ponía sobre la mesa del Profesor Slughorn su poción.

Draco hizo lo mismo, mientras se ponía al hombro su bolsón. "¿En serio, Potter? ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza? ¡El Ministro prácticamente te está regalando el puesto! Deberías hacer todo el entrenamiento si de verdad quieres ser auror"

Harry le dio un codazo a Draco en las costillas mientras caminaban fuera del salón. "Maté a Voldemort y…"

"Oh, ¡Cállate! Deja de andar sacando ese tema…"

"¡Pero lo hice! ¡Estoy capacitado para ese puesto!"

"Su varita falló, idiota"

"Cierra el pico, soy increíble y lo sabes"

Sus voces se iban apagando, mientras desaparecían por las escaleras. Todos en la clase parpadearon los unos a los otros, con una expresión embobada en el rostro.

"¿Esto… siempre va ser así?" preguntó vacilante el Profesor Slughorn.

"Mhm" respondieron los estudiantes al unísono, mientras asentían.

* * *

><p><em>El Mundo Mágico no estaba demasiado emocionado con respecto al nuevo hombre en la vida de Harry Potter. Si había algo que a las brujas y magos de Inglaterra les gustaba hacer, es interferir en la vida de su Salvador.<em>

Viajar a Hogsmeade era todo un reto. Draco recibía miradas y murmullo molestos. No le importaba ya que lo habían tratado de la misma manera desde el fin de la guerra.

Harry, sin embargo…

"¿Por qué no se callan de una puta vez?" preguntó.

"Deja que se diviertan" dijo Draco, sin parecer afectado mientras ojeaba un libro.

"Deberían divertirse a expensas de otra persona" insistió Harry.

"Pensé que tú, de entre todas las personas, debería estar acostumbrado a los murmullos y comentarios" dijo Draco, mirando a Harry.

Harry miró a Draco. "Espera… ¿Quieres que me quede sentado y deje que hablen mal de ti?" preguntó molesto, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Fue el turno de Draco para mirar a Harry. "Um… ¿Estás preocupado por… mí?" preguntó. Luego se rió. "¡Puedo cuidarme solo!"

"Dices eso ahora…" murmuró Harry.

"No te preocupes por mi" dijo Draco, rodando los ojos.

Pero Harry no había terminado aún. "¡Incluso metieron a Ginny en todo este asunto! ¡No puedes imaginar el tipo de cartas que le enviaron!"

"¡Cálmate! He estado recibiendo vociferados de mi propia madre. Puedo manejar este asunto de las cartas, deja de compórtate como una chica" dijo Draco.

"Lo que nos lleva a la pregunta de ¿Por qué no has tratado de salir de este lío? Michael se alejó lo más pronto que pudo y termino con el problema" continúo Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Como dije, no voy a dejar que otras personas dicten mi vida"

"¿Entonces, sólo estás siendo rebelde?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Tú no?"

Harry le sonrió a Draco. "Por supuesto" dijo, besando a Draco.

* * *

><p><em>Todo lo bueno llega a su final. Esta vez por cortesía de Ron y Blaise. Malditos sean los dos.<em>

"¿Qué tan seria es su relación?" preguntó Ron, durante el desayuno.

"¿Hmm?" murmuró Harry, aún medio dormido.

"Tú y Malfoy. ¿Qué tan seria es su relación?"

"Oh, pues es muy seria" dijo Harry con toda sinceridad.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron completamente. "¿Qué?" dijo en un murmulló ahogado.

Harry dijo con burla. "Pfft. ¿Qué tan en serio crees es nuestra relación?" preguntó, rodando los ojos. "No lo soporto".

"Oh" dijo Ron, más relajado. "Pero… pasas mucho tiempo con él"

"¿Huh?" preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

"Ya sabes, es como que, es que estas _todo_ el tiempo con el" dijo Ron, alzando las cejas.

"Él está _conmigo_ todo el tiempo, no al revés" corrigió Harry.

"Y" Ron interrumpió, ", sólo quiero asegurarme de que ustedes no… de que ustedes no…"

Harry negó con la cabeza "¿Qué nosotros no qué, Ron?" preguntó Harry lentamente.

"Ya sabes" dijo de nuevo Ron, sugestivamente esta vez.

"Te aseguro, que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo estás hablando" dijo Harry, con un suspiro exasperado.

"Quiero decir, si tu. Mamá se molestaría muchísimo" dijo Ron. "Sólo es una advertencia"

"¿Si yo qué, Ron?" preguntó Harry. "Ella ya sabe que soy gay. Y no, no me estoy acostando con Malfoy"

Ron dio un suspiro audible. "Eso no es lo que… ¿Por qué habría de? ¡Ugh! No te enamores de él" dijo, estremeciéndose por los pensamientos que estaban cruzando por su mente.

"Oh ¡Tienes que estar _bromeando_!" dijo Harry molesto. "¿Tú, de entre todas la personas? ¡Eres un idiota!"

"Sólo estoy tratando de ser claro con todo este asunto" dijo Ron, tratando de calmarlo. Harry frunció el ceño en dirección a Ron mientras se ponía de pie, salió pisando fuerte, dejando su desayuno a medio comer sobre la mesa y enfriándose.

Pasó por la puerta al mismo tiempo que Draco entraba.

"Días" gruñeron molestos, dándose un beso en los labios. Draco caminó dando fuertes pisadas hacia la mesa de Slytherin para comer su desayuno mientras que Harry se encaminaba hacia su dormitorio.

"No hay necesidad de estar de tan mal humor" dijo Blaise, tratando de calmar a Draco mientras se sentaban.

"Es que, una cosa es que me manden vociferadores" murmuró Draco, poniendo un par panqueques en su plato. "¿Pero amenazarme con que me van a desheredar? ¿Cómo se atreven?"

"¡Sólo están velando por tu futuro!" dijo Blaise.

"¿Al dejarme en la calle? ¡Los odio tanto!"

"Entonces termina con Potter. ¡No permitas que te den un ultimátum! Esa es la solución más simple"

"No voy a dejar que dicten mi vida" dijo Draco, sujetándose a su mantra.

"¿Estás dejando que Potter dicte tu vida en su lugar?"

Eso provoco que Draco se callara. Miró boquiabierto a Blaise.

"¡Ahora todo se trata de Potter! ¡Te tiene entre sus manos, Malfoy! ¿Por qué eres tan ciego?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Draco casi inaudiblemente.

"Tu vida se está volviendo un mierda gracias a Potter, termina con él. ¡Si realmente no te importa, termina con él!"

.x.


	8. Chapter 8

Tengo el permiso respectivo para realizar la Traducción de este fic.

Rating: M

Author: Galadriell

Beta-reader:Shix

Link: .net/u/2433453/Galadriell

Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a Warner. El fic le pertenece a Galadriell. Sólo tomo crédito de la traducción.

* * *

><p><strong>How Potter Turned Malfoy Gay<strong>

**Chapter 8  
><strong>

_Fue una noche por demás incómoda para Potter y Malfoy. Ambos tratando de entenderse…_

"No estoy de humor" murmuró Draco.

"Hmm…" respondió Harry, deteniendo los besos. "Yo tampoco"

Draco suspiró, sin embargo envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry. El moreno apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco y cerró los ojos. Draco no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de Blaise –'te tiene entre sus manos'– Draco bajó la mirada hacia la espalda de Harry. Levantó las manos y las extendió por debajo de la camisa. Harry se estremeció, acercándose más a Draco. "¿Conseguiste esas cicatrices durante la guerra?" preguntó Draco en un susurro.

"Sí" murmuró Harry.

Draco inhaló la colonia de Harry. Su estómago dio un vuelco que lo hizo sentir mareado pero no estaba seguro del por qué. "¿Por qué no me odias?"

Harry parpadeó, con el corazón martillándole. –'Estas con él _todo_ el tiempo'– _¿Qué había de malo con eso_? "Porque… No lo sé. Yo sólo… no lo hago" dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Tenemos que terminar"

Harry se alejó de Draco. "¿Huh?" preguntó, seguro de haber escuchado mal.

"Tenemos que terminar"

"¿Terminar? Espera, ¿Qué?"

Draco suspiró frustrado. "Debemos dejar de andar haciendo estas cosas ¿Sabes? Simplemente parar"

Harry metió las manos en sus bolsillos. "¿Alguna razón en especial?" preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Es malo para mi reputación" dijo.

Harry rodó los ojos y sonrió débilmente. "Sí, debes cuidar tu reputación" bufó. Se miraron uno al otro durante un minutos más, antes de que Harry asintiera. "Por supuesto, como sea. Adiós"

Y se alejó caminando.

Draco lo siguió con la mirada. Vio como Harry desaparecía al doblar la esquina. ¿Así de sencillo era terminar con Potter?

Por supuesto que Draco no quería parar. En diecinueve años no había llegado tan lejos con nadie. Era casi adicto a Potter. Eso era un enorme problema. Si su vida estaba fuera de control debido al Gryffindor, no había manera de que Draco se quedara sentado y observara. Sus padres estaban haciendo que eligiera entre 'su herencia o una aventura con Potter'. Draco no podía elegir esta última. Dejo salir un suspiro frustrado. Había esperado que Harry hiciera una escena. No sólo un… 'como sea' y 'adiós'. Había esperado que Potter de entre, todas la personas, se sintiera afectado por él. Aparentemente no, entre más lo pensaba Draco, más furiosos se sentía. ¿Tan pasajero había sido todo para Potter que ni siquiera se molestaba en hacerle preguntas? De acuerdo, incluso si Potter no tenía nada que decirle a Draco, ¡El rubio sí tenía un par de cosas que decir a Potter! ¡Que le den!

Draco caminó pisando fuerte por donde Harry se había ido.

Justo al momento de doblar la esquina, estuvo a punto de ser derribado por Potter.

"¡Mierda!" maldijo Harry, evitando que Draco cayera. "Te amo"

La mandíbula de Draco cayó.

"Así que… sí" murmuró Harry, ruborizándose. "Adiós"

"¡Whoa!" exclamó Draco, evitando que Harry saliera corriendo. Hizo girar a Harry. "Acabas de…"

Harry jaló a Draco, dándole un ardiente beso, haciendo muecas y esperando que un puño se estrellara en su rostro. No obtuvo ninguna reacción de Draco. Rayos, eso era definitivamente peor. Rápidamente soltó a Draco y dio un paso hacia atrás. "A veces pasa, ¿Cierto? No es gran cosa" dijo con la voz quebrada.

"¿No es gran cosa?" chilló Draco parpadeando rápidamente, tratando de liberarse de la confusión en su cabeza. "¿No es gran cosa?" su voz se elevó. "Tú…tú…tú… joder…"

Harry ya se había molestado, y eso no estaba ayudando. "No debí decir nada" murmuró, empujando a Draco. "Jódete" se encaminó hacia su dormitorio para poder morir de mortificación en su propia cama en lugar de a los pies de Draco.

"¡Espera! ¿Por qué no te quedas quieto?" preguntó Draco, exasperado, corriendo detrás de Harry. "¡Detente!"

"¿Qué?" inquirió Harry, dándose la vuelta para encarar a Draco.

Draco negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. "Tú no… tú no me amas, ¿Por qué piensas eso?" preguntó.

"¿Huh?" preguntó Harry, perplejo. "¿Por qué? Porque lo… lo hago… ¿Qué otra razón quieres?" preguntó.

"¡Ni siquiera te gusto!" dijo Draco, desesperado. "¿Recuerdas?"

"Como dije, puedo dictar mi propia vida, y si quiero amarte, con un demonio que lo haré" dijo Harry con desprecio en la voz.

"No… ¡No puedes! Eres Potter, ¡Merlín bendito!"

Y toda la paciencia de Harry se fue al demonio. "Suficiente" dijo rápidamente, dándose la vuelta para irse.

"¡No eres el único que tiene algo que decir sobre todo esto!" dijo con tono afectado, deteniendo a Harry de nuevo. "Deja de alejarte cuando estoy tratando de hablar contigo, ¡bastardo!"

"Acabas de terminar conmigo, tengo todo el derecho de alejarme" dijo Harry con vehemencia.

"¡Dijiste que estabas bien!" argumentó Draco.

"Mentí" dijo Harry con sinceridad. "Acéptalo"

"Yo también te amo"

Harry se quedó callado. Draco se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos en puños y los dientes apretados. Ambos trataron de relajar sus posturas, fallando miserablemente. Dieron la vuelta sobre sus talones y caminaron con pasos firme en direcciones opuestas.

_Cuando finalmente llegaron a sus respectivos dormitorios,_

Harry cerró la puerta del baño y se apoyó contra ella. Su respiración se aceleró rápidamente estaba cerca de hiperventilar. Se deslizó hacia el suelo, con el cabello entre las manos. "Oh, mierda" susurró.

Draco cayó en la cama, abrazando a la almohada. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente tres veces. "Oh, mierda" murmuró mientras se escondía debajo de las sabanas.

_Todo lo bueno tiene un final._

"¿Estás evitando a Potter por alguna razón en especial?" preguntó Astoria.

Draco prácticamente vivía en la Biblioteca, tratando de quitarse de encima a todo su séquito. Aparentemente no estaban entendiendo el mensaje. Bajó su pluma, tratando de no empujar la silla de Astoria mientras esta se sentaba.

"¿Por qué demonios está todo el mundo interesado en Potter?" se quejó Draco. "No lo estoy evitando. ¿Y tú que nunca tienes clases a las cuales asistir?"

"Esto es _muchísimo _más importante" dijo ella, vehemente. "¿Están peleados?"

Eso era mucho mejor que decir la verdad. "Sí" mintió Draco. De hecho, las cosas eran tan incomodas con Harry que no se habían siquiera mirado en una semana.

"Pero, ustedes dos pelean todo el tiempo"

Draco suspiró cansado. "Sólo... vete Stori" dijo. "En serio, estoy exhausto"

Ella lo miró boquiabierto. Draco casi nunca suspiraba de esa forma. "Ustedes… ustedes… ¿Terminaron?" preguntó ella, horrorizada.

"¿QUÉ?"

Draco saltó del susto, agarrándose el corazón que le palpitaba furiosamente. "Blaise, por favor" se lamentó, tratando de no entrar en shock. "Deja de hacer eso…"

"¿Terminaste… con él?" balbuceó Blaise, dejando caer pesadamente sobre una silla. "Por… ¿Por qué?"

Draco se veía confundido. "Espera… tú, tú me dijiste que lo hiciera. ¿Recuerdas?" dijo vacilante.

Blaise tenía los ojos desorbitados. "¡Nunca me haces caso ni me escuchas! ¿Por qué tenias que escucharme esta vez?" preguntó, preso del pánico.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó Draco. "¿Tú no… tú no querías que terminara con él?"

"¡Tú!" explotó Astoria, dándole a Blaise una mirada asesina. "¿Qué rayos le dijiste?"

"Yo sólo… yo no…Mierda" maldijo Blaise, recostándose sobre la silla con una expresión de auto-odio.

Draco casi se burla de eso. "Blaise, Yo no…" fue interrumpido por un golpecito en el hombro. Se dio la vuelta sobre su silla para ver a Harry. "Oh…"

Harry tragó, nervioso. "Um… Encontré esto entre mis libros. Es tuyo" dijo, empujando un montón de pergaminos hacia las manos de Draco.

"Gracias" murmuró Draco, dándole una mirada a sus notas. "No las echaba de menos".

"Ok" Harry se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia a Astoria y Blaise. "Hey" sonrió. Ninguno dijo una palabra, atrapados en medio de una conversación incómoda.

"No termine con él, Blaise" dijo Draco, alzando las cejas para reforzar el comentario.

"¿Qué Rayos?" balbuceó Blaise.

Harry frunció el ceño en desconcierto. "¿Terminar?" murmuró.

"Piensan que terminamos" dijo Draco, mirando hacia Harry.

"Oh" Harry se sonrojó. "Yo… nosotros… nosotros no hemos terminado, quiero decir. Aún estamos… umm…" su voz se fue apagando, sin estar seguro de cómo terminar esa frase.

"Sí" dijo Draco.

Harry asintió, ausente. "Debería… irme" dijo, gesticulando vagamente. No esperó por una respuesta y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente.

Draco lo vio irse antes de darse la vuelta con los pergaminos en la mano. Miró a sus amigos. "Entonces… eso, no hemos terminado" dijo.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" dijo Blaise, con un chillido. "¿Tú… él… qué? ¡Eso fue tan raro!"

Draco se masajeó la sien. "_Casi_ termino con él. Así que… así están las cosas ahora. No es nada" confesó. "Y estoy _tratando_ de estudiar. Solo."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que _casi_ terminaron?" preguntó Astoria.

"Eso mismo quiero decir" dijo Draco, tomando nuevamente su pluma. Si sus amigos no pensaban dejarlo solo, iba a tener que ignorarlos.

"No existe tal cosa como un '_casi_ terminamos' Draco" dijo Blaise, inclinando hacia delante. "Por favor, deja de escribir"

Draco se congeló, nunca antes había escuchado a Blaise hablar de esa forma: Tan serio y preocupado. Dejó su pluma sobre el pergamino, como le había pedido. "Mira… le dije que quería que termináramos" dijo con dificultad, arriesgándose a darle una mirada a Blaise. "Pero nosotros… bueno… está bien"

Blaise exhaló, tratando de calmarse. "¿Cómo que está bien? Tú le dijiste que querías terminar. ¿Qué dijo él?" preguntó.

Draco dejó para sí mismo un bufido de despreció. "Él dijo que no importaba., y ahora, estamos bien" dijo, incapaz de impedir una mueca de dolor ante sus palabras.

"¡No están bien! Apenas… apenas le hablas" interrumpió Astoria.

"¿Por qué querías terminar con él?" preguntó Blaise.

A Draco no le estaba gustando el rumbo de la conversación. "No veo porque…"

"Sólo dime, ¿Por qué?" dijo Blaise. "Por favor"

"No lo sé" dijo Draco, dejando caer el rostro sobre sus manos. "Pensé que quizá tú… tenías razón. Y yo… no importa"

Fue el turno de Blaise para dejar caer el rostro sobre sus manos, maldiciéndose. "Soy un maldito idiota y tú lo sabes" dijo, molesto. "¿Por qué rayos tenías que escucharme?"

"Hey, espera" exclamó Draco, obligando a Blaise a que bajara las manos. "No es así"

"Lo siento tanto Draco" se disculpó Blaise, completamente abatido. "No debí…"

"Él está enamorado de mí" dijo Draco, dejando salir bruscamente el aire que tenía contenido. Se encontró con un par de rostros horrorizados. "¿Qué?" preguntó, alejándose. "Quiero decir, termine con él y luego el dijo… entonces…sí"

"¿Qué?" inquirió Astoria, sin aliento.

"Es incómodo… porque él está enamorado de mi" trató de explicar Draco. "No porque yo… bueno, no porque casi termináramos. No es tu culpa, Blaise ¿De acuerdo?" urgió Draco.

"Esto… esto es muy grave" susurró Astoria, horrorizada.

Draco rodó los ojos. "Lo sé" murmuró. "Bien, si ya terminamos con todo esto, me gustaría…" antes de que pudiera terminar, Blaise y Astoria habían desaparecido de la mesa, corriendo hacia la salida de la Biblioteca "Claro" Draco negó con la cabeza, antes de volver a tomar su pluma. Luego se quedó viendo sus notas. "Oh, no…" dijo sin aliento mientras el sentimiento de déjà vu lo invadía. Saltó de su silla y salió corriendo de la Biblioteca.

"¡Potter! ¡Hey, Potter!"

Harry se detuvo, dándose la vuelta para encarar a Blaise y Astoria. "¿Uh… qué?" preguntó, frunciendo el ceño hacia ellos.

Astoria estaba jadeando para intentar recobrar el aliento, así que le hizo una seña a Blaise para que continuara. "¿Tú… tú estás enamorado de Draco?" inquirió Blaise, con expresión desconfiada.

Harry palideció. "¿Qué les…? ¡Maldita sea!" maldijo.

"Si estás jugando con él, te juró que te voy a matar" gruñó Blaise, con la varita afuera y apuntando hacia el Gryffindor.

Harry ni siquiera se movió para defenderse, se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando la varita se hundió en su pecho. "¿Qué les… por qué?… quiero decir… es que no entiendo"

Astoria hizo que Blaise bajara la mano, disculpándose silenciosamente con Harry. "Sólo queremos asegurarnos de que no… Bueno, sabemos que casi terminó contigo y todo, pero…" fue interrumpida.

"Qué" dijo Harry boquiabierto. "Él… ¿Qué les dijo?"

"_Pero_" continuó Astoria ", esperamos que no lo hayas dicho sólo para que no terminara contigo"

"¿Qué tan _desesperado_ estás?" preguntó Blaise, agresivamente.

Harry jadeó. "¿Huh?" preguntó, viéndose completamente patético y perdido.

"Eres un hijo de puta y un manipulador" escupió Blaise. "Si tratas de usar tus trucos con Draco, te juro no dudaré en castrarte"

"Blaise" ladró furiosamente Draco, corriendo hacia ellos. "¡Cierra la boca!" Se movió para quedar entre Harry y Blaise. "¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?"

"¡Te dije que te tiene entre sus manos!" exclamó Blaise. "¿Acaso le crees? Él no está enamorado de ti" acusó.

Draco se dio la vuelta y jaló a Harry para darle un tierno beso. Harry respiró profundamente, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. El corazón de Draco golpeteaba contra el pecho de Harry, tenía los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry, jalándolo hacia arriba. Harry se puso de puntillas, con las manos sobre los hombros de Draco. Mareados por la proximidad, se balancearon tratando de estar lo más juntos posible. Harry ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo Draco rompió el beso.

"Te amo" murmuró Draco.

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe, miró a Draco, sin aliento, luego se ruborizó completamente. Gruñó en respuesta y escondió el rostro contra el de Draco. "Te odio tanto…" respondió.

Draco se rió, eufórico, movió los ojos hacia Blaise y Astoria. "Yo lo tengo entre mis manos, no al revés ¿Ok?" dijo. "Ahora, largo de aquí"

Los dos se fueron, tambaleándose por el pasillo, dejando solos a Draco y Harry. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó Draco, presionando su mejilla contra la de Harry.

"Estoy tan avergonzado…"

Draco sonrió mientras apretaba más a Harry. "Lo sé" dijo feliz.

Harry sonrió contra la camisa de Draco. "Yo también te amo" murmuró. "Y aparentemente, voy a ser repudiado por ello"

Draco arqueó una ceja. "¡Qué coincidencia! Yo también…"

Ambos sonrieron, presionando sus labios de nuevo. "Está bien, soy rico" susurró Harry.

"Entonces supongo que voy a meterme en tu casa"

"Siempre y cuando te encargues de lavar la ropa"

Draco resopló, divertido. "Me vuelves loco, ¿Lo sabías?" preguntó.

"Además, no estoy entre tus manos, ¡idiota!" dijo Harry, ofendido.

"Oh, cállate" dijo Draco, moviendo sus labios sobre el cuello de Harry.

"Mmm… me callo" murmuró Harry, derritiéndose en los brazos de Draco.

_Fase de incomodidad: superada_

_Todo lo bueno tiene un final. Pero lo mejor está por empezar. _

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Harry, expectante.

Draco parpadeó, repetidamente. "¿Es en serio?"

"Para la paz de mi mente"

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Draco vio los ojos de cachorrito que Harry había puesto. "Eres un maldito manipulador, ¿Lo sabías?"

Harry asintió. "Y tú también lo eres. Por favor" le urgió.

"De acuerdo" dijo Draco, en un suspiro. "Soy gay ¿Contento?"

Harry sonrió, dándole un codazo a Draco. "El primer paso es admitirlo" dijo, moviendo las cejas. "El segundo paso es encontrar otro chico al que encuentres ridículamente atractivo"

"¡Harry!" exclamó Draco, horrorizado.

"Sí, bueno, eso ya lo sabía" dijo Harry, pagado de sí mismo. "¿Quieres sabes a quién encuentro muy guapo?"

"No" dijo Draco.

"Blaise. Es bastante…" Harry fue silenciado con una fuerte patada en la espinilla. "¡Ay! ¡Sólo decía!"

"¿Blaise? ¿Mi Blaise? ¡Ugh!" Draco se estremeció. "Ni siquiera… ¡Eww!"

"Sólo decía" se quejó Harry, más para sí mismo que para Draco.

* * *

><p><em>Incluso durante el sexo, las cosas cambiaron…<em>

Harry estaba contra la pared, Draco lo tenía presionado con las manos sobre sus hombros. Su cabeza estaba volteada hacia el rubio, con los ojos cerrados, Draco tenía su frente apoyada contra la de Harry, con la nariz a un lado del rostro del moreno, pero no se estaban besando, tenía los labios separados un centímetro. Harry se estremecía cada vez que la respiración de Draco le hacía cosquillas. Sintió como Draco abría los ojos, las pálidas pestañas rozaban sus ojos. Jadeó débilmente.

"¿Te encanta esto no, Potter?" susurró Draco.

Harry no podía hablar, tenía la garganta seca. Draco podía oír como Harry tragaba. "Hmm…" murmuró con voz temblorosa, mientras se estremecía.

Draco sonrió y cerró los ojos de nuevo, provocando otro jadeó por parte de Harry. "Nunca me voy a cansar de ti" dijo, moviendo una mano hacia la parte posterior del cuello de Harry. El moreno movió la cabeza hacia delante y un segundo después los labios de Draco estaban sobre los suyos. Harry gimió, levantando los brazos y aferrándose a Draco.

* * *

><p><span>8:37 AM<span>

Draco estudió a Blaise durante el desayuno. Preguntándose qué veía Harry en Blaise.

9:19 AM

Y se lo preguntó durante las clases.

Harry se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "Es muy atractivo. ¿No lo crees?" preguntó.

"No" dijo Draco, observando detenidamente a su mejor amigo.

"Y también es muy gracioso, aunque a veces te den ganas de pegarle un puñetazo, siempre dice lo que piensa" continúo Harry.

"Eso es porque no tiene un filtro" explicó Draco, moviendo su varita sobre el saltamontes en el frasco. Nada sucedió.

Harry movió su varita sobre el insecto, haciendo que saltara. "¿Y sabes qué más?" le preguntó a Draco. "Te apuesto lo que sea a que es un fantástico amante"

La varita de Draco dio un tirón, y el frasco se quebró con un fuerte chasquido. Harry se apresuró a alejar la mano de Draco mientras reparaba el frasco, conteniendo la risa. "Tú… tú no… eso es asqueroso, Harry" se quejó Draco, poniéndose verde.

"Bueno, tú preguntaste" dijo Harry, sonriendo. "Merlín bendito, concéntrate"

12:05 PM

Draco estudió a Blaise durante el almuerzo. Empezando a preguntarse si Harry estaría en lo cierto con respecto a lo de que Blaise es un "fantástico amante". Habían más que suficientes rumores sobre la hazañas de Blaise.

1:47 PM

Le preguntó a Harry por ellas.

"Oh, sí" dijo Harry, asintiendo deliberadamente. "Estoy seguro de que la mayoría no son verdad. Pero la favorita en nuestra sala común es la vez que…"

"No quiero oírlo" dijo Draco, tapándose los oídos.

Harry obligó a Draco a dejar de taparse. "Sólo estoy bromeando" dijo, sonriendo.

Draco se desplomó sobre su silla. "Oh, gracias a Dios" murmuró.

"Ok, no estaba bromeando" dijo Harry, viendo a Draco hacer una mueca y volvió a reír. "¿Pero ya puedes ver por qué es atractivo?"

"No, no realmente" dijo Draco, negando con vehemencia.

6:31 PM

Draco estudió a Blaise durante la cena.

"Ok ¿Qué demonios te pasa Malfoy?" preguntó Blaise, mirando en dirección a Draco.

"Nada" dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Por qué estás de tan mal humor?"

Blaise resopló, frustrado.

8:58 PM

"Hmm… ¿Debería preguntar?" murmuró Draco, inclinándose hacia Harry mientras observaban a Blaise, quien estaba sentado frente a ellos, en la Biblioteca.

"¿Preguntar qué?" inquirió Blaise, levantando la vista de su libro de texto.

"Le estaba preguntando a Potter" aclaró Draco.

"No lo sé… Lo ves ¿Verdad?" dijo Harry, escudriñando a Blaise con ojo atento.

"¿Ver qué?" preguntó Blaise, mirando hacia abajo para asegurarse de que no tuviera nada encima.

"No lo sé" insistió Draco. "¡No veo nada! ¿Qué es lo que tú ves?"

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó Blaise, perplejo.

Harry sonrió, recostándose en su silla. "Quiero decir, si no estuviera ya con alguien, no me molestaría intentarlo" dijo, muy seguro.

"¡No lo harías! ¡Potter, no lo harías!" exclamó Draco. "¡Por favor dime que estás bromeando!"

"No entiendo" dijo Blaise, negando con la cabeza.

"¿Qué?" dijo Harry, "Yo sólo decía"

Blaise se encogió en su asiento cuando Draco le dio una mirada aguda. "Yo… yo no hice nada" dijo, patéticamente. "Lo juro"

"Blaise" dijo Harry, con las palmas presionadas contra la mesa. "Si pudieras besarte con uno de nosotros dos, ¿A quién elegirías?"

"Ojalá y no escojas a Potter" gruñó Draco.

"Estás al tanto de que soy muy bueno besando" interrumpió Harry.

Draco jadeó indignado y preguntó. "Cómo podría saber…"

"Las personas hablan de ello, Malfoy, él sabe" dijo Harry condescendientemente.

"Bien" murmuró Draco. "Si las personas hablan de ello, entonces también debería de saber que _soy_ muy bueno besando"

"Además, soy como el fruto prohibido" dijo Harry, con un ostentoso ademán.

"Y yo soy su mejor amigo" contraatacó Draco.

"Mayor razón para que no quiera…"

Blaise cerró su libro y dijo, "Me voy" antes de guardar tranquilamente sus cosas en el bolsón. Y salir corriendo como si un Dragón lo estuviera persiguiendo.

Harry lo miró ofendido. "¡Qué carácter!" exclamó.

"¡Lo sé!" aceptó Draco, con el ceño fruncido.

9:30 PM

"Ok, supongo que si soy gay" dijo Draco desinteresadamente.

"¡SÍ!" exclamó Harry con deleite, besando ruidosamente a Draco. "¡Lo eres!"

"¡Shh!" la bibliotecaria los mando a callar, dándoles una mirada molesta.

.x.


	9. Chapter 9

Tengo el permiso respectivo para realizar la Traducción de este fic.

Rating: M

Author: Galadriell

Beta-Reader: Shix

Link: .net/u/2433453/Galadriell

Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a Warner. El fic le pertenece a Galadriell. Sólo tomo crédito de la traducción.

**Notas Galadriell:** Antes de empezar a leer, sólo quería hacerles sabes que este es el último capítulo. Ya sabes, en caso de que estuvieras esperando más. Realmente no quiero que se decepcionen. Pero si estás decepcionado después de este capítulo, me gustaría decirles que…

¿En serio? Hay tanta acción en este capítulo, ¡Que morirán! No hay manera de que quieran algo más de esta historia. Dejen de ser tan codiciosos. ¡Cielos!

* * *

><p><strong>How Potter Turned Malfoy Gay<strong>

**Chapter 9**

Era el último día de clases. Los exámenes habían terminado, los libros habían sido quemados, las notas habían sido destruidas y los estudiantes estaban en una animada celebración.

Hasta que un vociferador llegó.

Draco se sorprendió ya que no era día de correo. Un búho se posó sobre la mesa de Slytherin y dejó caer el sobre rojo antes de huir. La carta quedó frente a Draco. El Gran Comedor se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron con horror. No había recibido un vociferador de sus padres desde hacía semanas. ¿En qué estaban pensando?

"¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! ¡TU INSOLENCIA NO SERÁ TOLERADA! QUEDAS DESHERADADO Y FUERA DE LA NOBLE FAMILIA MALFOY, A MENOS QUE ACEPTES LOS TERMINOS Y CONDICIONES DE ESTE ACUERDO. DE NO SER ASÍ NO TENDRÁS UN NOMBRE O CASA.

PRIMERA CONDICIÓN: CUMPLIRÁS CON TODAS LA REGLAS QUE IMPONGAMOS. SEGUNDA CONDICIÓN:"

"Oh, Silencio" bufó Harry, agitando su varita en dirección al vociferador. Este se desintegró en un montón de cenizas. Draco giró sobre su asiento para encarar al Gryffindor y ser atrapado en un descuidado beso, casi cayendo de la banca mientras Harry tiraba de él. Jaló a Harry hacia sí. Terminaron tumbados sobre la banca, riendo dentro del beso, completamente quietos. Cuando se separaron con un audible beso, tenían los ojos dilatados y una brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

"Es tan obvio que terminarán casándose" suspiró Ginny alegremente, mientras los veía desde el otro lado del Comedor.

Ron escupió todo su jugo de calabaza encima de Neville mientras Hermione trataba de no ahogarse con su desayuno.

"Es tan obvio que terminarán casándose" suspiró Astoria alegremente, mientras los veía al otro lado de la mesa.

Blaise agarró a Theo antes de que se desmayara mientras que Pansy cayó de su asiento, en shock.

"No vamos a casarnos" dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras y rodando los ojos. Luego vio como Harry sonreía y desviaba la mirada.

"¿Verdad?" preguntó Draco con temor.

"Por supuesto que no" dijo Harry despreocupadamente. "Eso sería raro"

* * *

><p><em>Obviamente, tres años más tarde…<em>

"¿Te casa conmigo?"

.x.

_Pero nos estamos ADELANTANDO a los hechos_

"Por supuesto que no" dijo Harry, despreocupadamente. "Eso sería raro"

"Sí… _muy_ raro" Aceptó Draco, pero no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos con sospecha.

"Además, al diablo con tus padres" dijo Harry. "No los necesitas"

"Bueno…"

"De cualquier manera no es como si estuvieran haciendo algo por ti"

"Es sólo que…"

"¿Y qué si te desheredan?"

"Pero no…"

"Sólo tienes que mudarte conmigo" terminó Harry, moviendo una mano para que Draco no dijera nada.

Draco seguía con la boca abierta. "Uh… Yo…uh ¿Qu…? Oh…"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Harry.

"No creí que lo hubieras dicho en serio" exclamó Draco. "¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!"

"¿Por qué no?" Harry alzó la cabeza, desafiante.

"¿Por qué no?" repitió Draco con burla. "¡Terminaríamos matándonos!"

"¿Y dónde piensas vivir?" preguntó Harry, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Draco suspiró, abatido. "Harry" murmuró.

"Draco" imitó Harry. "Te volverías loco si vivieras con _Blaise_"

"¡Hey!" exclamó Blaise, ofendido.

"Y ahora eres mi _novio_" Harry sonrió tontamente, mientras besaba a Draco con inocencia.

.x.

_Así es como, una semana después, Malfoy se encontraba en Grimmauld Place._

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Draco casi fue derribado por Harry. "¡Estás aquí!" Luego fue jalado hacia el vestíbulo y empujado contra la puerta. Dejo escapar un saludo ahogado mientras los ansiosos labios de Harry lo liberaban. "No puedo creer que estés aquí" Harry suspiró, desabotonando la camisa de Draco.

"Whoa" se rió Draco, agarrando los dedos de Harry entre sus manos. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?" preguntó Harry, acariciando a Draco.

"Ni siquiera me he mudado" susurró Draco.

"¿A quién le importa?" susurró Harry de vuelta.

"Harry" suspiró Draco.

"¿Qué?" Harry también suspiró, parpadeando hacia Draco.

"Gracias"

Harry ladeó la cabeza, ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro durante un minuto. "Tengo una gran idea" dijo deliberadamente. "Agradéceme con sexo"

Draco sonrió antes de atrapar los labios de Harry contra los suyos. "Te amo" dijo firmemente, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

"Hmm… También te amo" murmuró Harry. Sus manos viajaron por el pecho de Draco y se envolvieron alrededor del cuello de Draco.

Draco asintió, apretando a Harry. "Entonces… ¿Me enseñas mi habitación?" preguntó.

"¿O _mí _habitación?"

Evitó una sonrisa. "¿O _mí _habitación?" dijo.

Harry hizo un mohín. "De acuerdo" carraspeó, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Draco y jalándolo hacia las escaleras. "La mía es mejor. Sólo para que lo sepas" añadió.

"Estoy seguro de que así es"

"Y deberías quedarte en _m_í habitación. Sólo es una sugerencia"

"Estoy seguro de que debería"

"¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?" preguntó, abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Draco.

Draco se encogió de hombros mientras veía el dormitorio vacío. "Me gusta dormir solo" dijo.

Harry pasó la punta de su zapato sobre el suelo. "¿Alguna vez has _tratado_ de dormir con alguien más?" preguntó. "Platónicamente" añadió. "O de cualquier otra manera" agregó, sonriendo con picardía.

Draco se rió, negando con la cabeza. "No, no lo he hecho. Pero no puedo imaginar qué tendría de emocionante" dijo, abriendo las cortinas. La ventana daba hacia la calle.

"¡Intentémoslo!" exclamó Harry. Agarró a Draco por la camisa y lo jaló hacia la cama. Draco cayó sobre ella y el moreno lo acompañó segundos después.

Draco se estremeció esperando que Harry saltara sobre él. En lugar de ello, sintió el ligero peso de las extremidades de Harry. Miró hacia el moreno, quien tenía apoyada la cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco y un brazo sobre su pecho.

"¿Uhm… qué estás haciendo?"

"Vamos a tomar una siesta" Harry suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Deslizó su pierna por entre las de Draco, entrelazando sus pies.

"Harry" dijo Draco en tono de burla. "Es la una de la tarde"

"La hora perfecta para tomar una siesta" sostuvo Harry.

"No estoy cansado"

"No tienes que estar cansado para tomar una siesta" dijo Harry sabiamente. "Sólo tienes que cerrar los ojos"

"¡No he tomado una siesta en más de diez años!" exclamó Draco, tratando de soltarse del agarre de Harry.

"Deja de ser tan aguafiestas" Harry abrió los ojos, dándole una mirada a Draco. "No es como si estuviera tratando de violarte o algo por el estilo"

"¡Ugh! ¡Potter!"

"¿Qué?"

Draco suspiró, derrotado, con la mirada sobre el dosel. "¿Ves? Ya quiero golpearte. Y no han pasado ni cinco minutos"

"Ya quiero saltarte encima. Y no han pasado ni cinco minutos" dijo Harry.

"No quiero tomar una siesta" dijo Draco, decidido. Soltándose de los brazos que lo apresaban a la cama. "Necesito desempacar"

Harry frunció el ceño, descontento pero no se molesto en levantarse. "Que carácter" refunfuñó.

"Mhm" murmuró Draco, agitando su varita para que su baúl flotara por las escaleras y hacia su habitación. "¿También tengo mi propio baño? Por favor dime que sí."

"Sí" murmuró Harry. "No es como si usara los cinco que hay"

Draco sonrió, mientras le daba una patada a su baúl para que se abriera. "Es bueno saberlo. ¿Dónde está?"

"Por allí" Harry apuntó a una puerta cercana al armario.

"¿Oh? ¿Está en la habitación? Mejor aún" dijo Draco, impresionado.

"No podía ser menos para el Príncipe de Hielo" lo molestó Harry.

"¿Príncipe de Hielo?" preguntó Draco, sorprendido.

"Hmm…"

Draco pasó su varita sobre su ropa, haciéndola volar hacia el closet en pilas ordenadas. "Príncipe de Hielo… me gusta" murmuró.

"Idiota, no es un cumplido"

"Yo creo que sí" dijo Draco con buen humor. "¿Hay alguna regla que debería conocer?"

"Oh, sí" dijo Harry, arrastrando las palabras. "Muchas"

Draco esperó, mirando a Harry expectante. Harry no dijo ni una palabra más. Tenía las manos detrás de su cabeza y las piernas cruzadas, recostado en la cama. "¿Cómo cuales?" Preguntó Draco.

Harry sonrió perezosamente. "Estaba bromeando, Malfoy, por supuesto que no hay reglas. Nunca antes había vivido sólo hasta ahora, haz lo que quieras" dijo.

"Si no tenemos reglas, nos volveremos locos. Necesitamos reglas" insistió Draco, sentándose en la cama.

"De acuerdo. Dime cuales" dijo Harry.

Draco alisó las sábanas, ausentemente. "Ok. Um… debemos tocar la puerta antes de entrar"

"Hmm…" Harry sonrió, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Draco. "Definitivamente no me gustaría entrar y encontrarte masturbándote"

"Oh, ¡Cállate! Se llama privacidad. Pero estoy seguro de que nunca antes has escuchado hablar de ello"

"De cuerdo, de acuerdo, voy a tocar" dijo Harry. "¿Qué más?" preguntó, acercándose a Draco.

"Bien tenemos que buscarle una solución al problema de la comida. ¿Puedes cocinar?" preguntó Draco. Harry le respondió con un bufido despectivo. "Por supuesto que no" dijo Draco, decepcionado. Negó con la cabeza mientras veía a Harry. "Supongo que tendremos que turnarnos. Lo que quiere decir que tendrás que aprender a cocinar. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Ni lo pienses" Harry se rió, colocando su cabeza sobre el regazo de Draco. "Ni-lo-pienses"

"Ya veremos" murmuró Draco, retorciendo el cabello de Harry entre sus dedos. "Y sé que eres un desordenado, pero por lo menos trata de mantener limpio"

"Hmm…"

"Tendrás que encargarte de tu ropa" añadió.

Harry soltó una risita. "Mmm…"

"Tu cumpleaños va a ser pronto…"

Harry apretó las piernas de Draco. "Lo sé" susurró.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Draco.

"Absolutamente nada"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio" asintió Harry. "Tengo todo lo que…"

Draco empujó a Harry y se coloco debajo. Harry abrió los ojos al momento de ser envuelto por unos cálidos brazos. "Esa siesta me parece muy buena idea" murmuró Draco, jalando la sábana sobre ellos.

"A mí también" estuvo de acuerdo Harry, complacido con esas palabras.

"Y luego puedes prepararme la cena"

"Por supuesto que no. Kreacher se las puede arreglar solo" Harry bostezó antes de colocarse sobre Draco. "¡Eres tan malditamente cómodo, Malfoy!"

"Gracias. Tú también"

"Podría acostumbrarme a esto"

"Ya veremos" sonrió Draco.

.x.

_Dicen que un "enamoramiento" puede durar hasta 12 meses. Bueno 12 meses y todo se va a la mierda. Por su propio bien, he decidido hacerles esto fácil y dividir todos estos meses en categorías de sexo. Esto no tiene ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA que ver con la forma en que mi mente trabaja._

.x.

Meses 1-3: Los meses de la exploración del sexo

"Sólo… ve despacio ¿Vale?" Harry abrió la boca, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Draco suspiró, desanimado. "Tal vez no deberíamos hacer esto" murmuró.

"No seas gallina, Malfoy" susurró Harry. "Estoy bien"

"¿Seguro?"

"Seguro" dijo Harry. "Hazlo"

Draco sonrió nerviosamente mientras envolvía a Harry en un sudoroso abrazo. "No puedo creer que esté haciéndote esto" dijo.

"Claro, búrlate" se quejó Harry, tensándose mientras Draco se empujaba más adentro.

"Te amo…"

Harry sonrió débilmente. "No estaría haciendo esto si no te amara"

Draco dejó salir un lento suspiro, al sentir el calor rodeándolo. "Ok. Creo que estoy adentro" dijo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que, crees que estás adentro?" preguntó Harry, con voz cansada.

Draco presionó sus labios contra los de Harry con urgencia, sin parpadear mientras veía los ojos cerrados de Harry y las lágrimas que el moreno dejaba salir inconscientemente. "No se supone que deba de doler tanto ¿Verdad?" preguntó.

"Tonto, ¿Alguna vez has escuchado de la magia?"

"Oh, ¡Joder!" maldijo Draco, horrorizado. Buscando su varita a tientas. Un segundo después, Harry sintió como el dolor desaparecía lentamente. "¡Lo siento _tanto_!" dejó salir Draco a borbotones, presionando la palma de sus manos contra las mejillas de Harry.

Harry abrió los ojos, sorbiendo por la nariz. "Cielos, eres tan marica" murmuró. Alejando las manos de Draco. "No soy una chica, Malfoy"

"Harry…"

"¿Qué estás esperando?" Harry sonrió. Soltó el agarre de sus manos sobre las sábanas y pasó sus manos por el pecho de Draco. "¿Qué diablos estás esperando?" murmuró.

Draco respiró hondo cuando sintió a Harry apretarse a su alrededor. "¡Detente!" se quedó sin aliento. "Eso duele"

"Qué bien" dijo Harry, apretando de nuevo.

"¡Harry!"

"¿Qué?" preguntó el moreno, inocentemente. Contrayendo sus músculos a intervalos regulares. Draco se movió hacia delante, inconscientemente. Empujando a Harry contra la cabecera. "Oh, joder" gimió Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¿Bien?" preguntó Draco.

"Sí" asintió Harry, rápidamente. Draco se alejó y volvió a empujarse. Casi sacando todo el aire que Harry tenía en los pulmones. "No _tan_ fuerte" tosió Harry.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Draco. Empezando a moverse con menos fuerza.

"Se siente tan raro" dijo Harry, aventurándose a dar una mirada hacia abajo. Luego alejó la vista, en un segundo. "¡Se ve _tan asqueroso_!" se quejó.

Draco rodó los ojos. "Entonces, no veas" dijo. "Bésame"

Harry cumplió con entusiasmo, agitando sus labios contra los de Draco hasta quedarse sin aliento. Dejó a Draco hacer todo el trabajo. Estaba feliz con poder ver hacia su amante y preguntarse cómo era posible sentirse así por el Slytherin. "Puedes intentarlo si quieres" ofreció. "Ya no duele"

Draco no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces. Empujó a Harry contra el colchón, con las manos sobre sus hombros. Luego se empujó. Harry gimió, repentinamente mareado. "Wow" dijeron en un suspiro al mismo tiempo.

"¿Harías eso de nuevo?" preguntó Harry.

Draco asintió, humedeciéndose los labios y empujándose dentro de Harry. "Se siente increíble, Potter" dijo con incredulidad.

"Créelo o no, _nunca_ antes había practicado" dijo Harry con soltura.

Draco sonrió. "¿Puedo ir más rápido?" preguntó.

"Por supuesto" Harry se encogió de hombros. "No veo porque… oh, ¡JODER!" arqueó su espalda mientras que Draco golpeaba contra su próstata. "¡Joder, joder, joder! ¿Qué demonios fue eso?" preguntó, histérico.

"Intentémoslo de nuevo" dijo Draco.

"No creo… que eso, Dios. ¡Draco! No… tan… joder… ¿Qué estás…? Eso… ¡Duele! ¡Oh, joder!"

"¿Duele?" preguntó Draco, deteniéndose.

"¡NO TE DETENGAS!"

"Cielos" murmuró Draco, empujándose de nuevo. "No me grites"

Harry estaba demasiado lejos para siquiera responder. Iba a terminar y ni siquiera había tocado su erección. Se estaba restregando contra Draco, gimiendo cosas sin sentido, intentando aumentar la fricción en su interior. "Estoy tan cerca" dijo débilmente, clavando sus uñas en los brazos de Draco.

"¿Ya?" jadeó Draco.

"No hables" rogó Harry. "No hables"

"Tú eres el qué…mph" Draco fue silenciado cuando la mano de Harry se presionó contra sus labios. Harry abrió los ojos, tenía la mirada vidriosa y le dio una mirada cargada de deseo a Draco. Su mano se alejó de la boca de Draco, siendo remplazada por sus labios. Se movieron el uno contra el otro, tratando de satisfacer su frenesí sexual.

"Wow, Draco" gimió Harry con lujuria. "Eres increíble…" Porque en ese momento, los dedos de Draco estaban sobre la olvidada erección de Harry.

"Gracias" murmuró Draco, dando ligeros besos hasta llegar la oreja de Harry. Movió su lengua contra ella, provocando una contracción por parte de Harry. Sintió el tibio aliento del moreno contra su oreja.

"Me vengo"

Draco se estremeció al comprender las palabras. "Yo también" susurró, enterrando la cabeza en el cuello de Harry, mientras seguía empujándose. "Wow"

Harry dejó escapar un sollozo, su maltrecha próstata no podía más. Se vino entre fuertes espasmos, su voz quedó atrapada en su garganta. Sus convulsiones llevaron a Draco al éxtasis. Ambos se estremecieron, lengua contra lengua, labios contra labios. Harry podía sentir la humedad en su interior. Draco deslizó sus manos por el costado de Harry. El moreno envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Draco, manteniéndolo quieto. Jadeaban por aire mientras se besaban.

"Te amo" dijo Harry, sin aliento.

"Yo te amo más" respondió Draco, estremeciéndose aún por el clímax más intenso de toda su vida. "¡Eres tan caliente!"

Harry se rió, exhausto. Rodaron para quedar uno al lado del otro. "Tú también" dijo mientras sentía como el sueño lo vencía. "Tan…"

"Sí" murmuró Draco, abrazando a Harry. Ambos quedándose dormidos.

Meses 4-6: Los meses de sexo, de-olvidaste-la-leche-pero-puedo-vivir-sólo-con-café-negro

"Hmm… eso me da cosquillas" Draco sonrió. Estaba medio tratando de detener a Harry.

"¿Y esto?" preguntó Harry, respirando contra el pálido y firme abdomen debajo de él.

"Especialmente eso" se rió Draco. Jaló a Harry para darle un lánguido beso. "¿Qué tal el trabajo?" preguntó.

"Cansado" suspiró Harry. "Feliz de estar en casa"

"Yo también estoy muy feliz de que ya estés en casa" respondió Draco, agarrando la pulsante erección de Harry entre sus dedos. "Muy, muy feliz" susurró, sensualmente.

"En serio" resopló Harry. "¿Cómo haces eso?"

Draco se detuvo. "¿Hacer qué?" preguntó.

"Hablar así" explicó Harry.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, confundido. "Tú fuiste el que empezó con eso" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry arqueó las cejas. "¿Lo hice?" preguntó, tratando de recordar. "¿Cuándo?"

Draco sonrió con picardía y acercando sus labios, moviendo la punta de su nariz contra el mejilla de Harry. "¿En serio, no puedes recordar?" preguntó.

Harry se estremeció. "N…no" susurró, su voz casi desapareció en una nube de excitación.

Draco exhaló lentamente, dejando que su aliento golpeara la piel de Harry. "Soy increíble besando, Malfoy" le recordó, con voz entrecortada. Añadiendo un poco más de sensualidad de la que Harry había usado en la lechucería.

Harry abrió los ojos y su boca formo una perfecta O.

"¿Ahora te acuerdas?" preguntó Draco. "Tú lo empezaste todo…"

"Wow… Lo hice. ¿No es cierto?" murmuró Harry, con la mirada encendida. "¡Increíble!"

"¡Completamente increíble!" Draco suspiró. Besando a Harry con avidez.

.x.

Meses 7-9: Los meses de sexo, de-no-puedo-creer-que-me-pusieras-en-ridículo-de-esa-manera 

"Me debes una" dijo Draco, arqueando una ceja.

Harry trató de no mostrar su sonrisa. "¿Sí?" preguntó, colocándose encima de Draco. "¿Qué es lo que te debo?"

"¿Quieres qué lo deletree para ti?" preguntó Draco. Sus manos viajaron por toda la espalda arqueada de Harry.

"Nop" se rió Harry, restregándose contra Draco. "No es necesario que lo deletrees"

"Me encanta que puedas leer mi mente" suspiró Draco.

"Siempre tienes una sola cosa en la cabeza. No es necesario un genio para averiguarlo" se burló Harry.

Draco estiró el cuello para darle un apasionado beso a Harry. "Ya sabía que no eras un genio" el rubio sonrió.

"¡Maldición! ¡No hay forma de ganarte!"

.x.

Meses 9-12: Los meses de sexo, de-odio-cuando-dejas-tirada-ropa-interior-sucia-en-cualquier-lugar 

Después de dar vueltas en la cama por más de dos hora, Draco se dio por vencido. Le dio un ligero codazo a Harry en la espalda. "Lo siento" murmuró.

"Como sea" murmuró Harry, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

"En serio lo lamento" dijo Draco, sinceramente. Se inclinó para poder besar a Harry en la mejilla.

Harry volvió la cabeza, atrapando los labios de Draco contra los suyos. Se dieron suaves caricias. Las manos de Harry, viajaron debajo de la camisa de Draco, provocando un gemido por parte del rubio. "Te amo" susurró Harry.

"También te amo" respondió Draco, su mano se movía por la espalda de Harry, acariciándolo sin ningún recato.

.x.

Mes 13: El mes de sexo, de-maldita-sea-no-quiero-ni-verte

Harry empujó a Draco contra la pared. "Maldita sea, cállate" gruñó, presionando sus labios contra los del rubio para callar los murmullos de protesta. Estuvo a punto de arrancar los botones de la camisa de Draco, hundiendo los dedos en la pálida piel lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar marcas rojas.

Draco respondió de la misma forma, buscando a tientas el botón de los jeans de Harry mientras le mordía los labios, con fuerza. Harry alejó su boca de la de Draco y comenzó a besar la pálida piel del cuello. Draco sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar antes de que siquiera Harry empezara. Se alejó de las fuertes mordidas y empujó a Harry. El moreno se aseguró de apretar su abrazo alrededor de Draco así que cuando se tambaleó, Draco cayó con él.

Cayeron sobre la mesa de la cocina. Draco agarró la camisa de Harry con los dedos y tiró de ella hacia arriba, haciendo que su amante se recostara sobre la mesa. Harry se quitó a Draco de encima.

Sus ropas habían desaparecido en cuestión de segundos, regadas por el suelo sin ningún cuidado. "_No me vas_ a joder" siseó Harry, furioso.

"Ya veremos" murmuró Draco, respirando entrecortadamente mientras besaba a Harry y retorcía el cabello oscuro entre sus dedos. Harry forcejeó, tratando de quitárselo de encima. Draco era más fuerte en todos los aspectos. Harry jadeó cuando la rápida preparación lo tomó por sorpresa. Draco lanzó la varita al suelo antes de separar las piernas de Harry con fuerza. Harry golpeó la mandíbula de Draco, maldiciendo. "Jódete" Draco jadeó, tratando de alejar el dolor. Agarró las muñecas de Harry y las estrelló contra la mesa. Las rodillas de Harry estaban atrapadas entre su pecho y el de Draco, dobladas incómodamente. Draco lo penetró a tientas.

Cayó inerte, al sentir la ráfaga de agonía. Draco se quedó quieto, casi corriéndose al estar dentro del estrecho canal. Lo único que se podía escuchar eran las respiraciones entrecortadas.

Draco soltó las muñecas de Harry, para poder pasar sus dedos gentilmente sobre el agitado pecho de Harry. El moreno negó con la cabeza, negándose a abrir los ojos. Draco se enderezó, liberando las rodillas de Harry. El moreno se movió para enderezar sus piernas con una mueca en el rostro.

Sintió la suave caricia de un beso sobre ellas.

"¿Eso dolió?" preguntó Draco en voz baja. Harry asintió, no muy seguro de poder hablar. "¿Todavía duele?" murmuró Draco, con sus labios contra los del moreno. Harry asintió de nuevo. "Bien"

"Vete a la mierda" dijo Harry con voz ronca, siendo presionando contra la mesa al intentar mover sus caderas. Draco no se dejó amedrentar y comenzó a empujarse contra Harry. "Ve despacio" jadeó Harry, presionando una mano contra el pecho de Draco para detenerlo.

"Sí" susurró Draco, moviéndose con menos intensidad.

Harry exhaló cuidadosamente y abrió los ojos. Se encontraron a la mitad para darse un beso de disculpas, mientras hacían el amor, apasionadamente.

.x.

Mes 14: El mes de sexo, de-me-voy-a-largar-de-aquí-y-no-puedes-hacer-nada-para-impedirlo 

"No" murmuró Harry, abrazando a Draco.

Draco cerró los ojos, tratando de que su determinación no desapareciera. "Potter, es sólo… que no puedo hacer esto… ahora no puedo hacer esto" suspiró, tratando de alejarse del abrazo.

"Te amo" dijo Harry, con voz quebrada.

Draco gimió en derrota. "¿Estás seguro?" preguntó.

"Lo estoy"

"Ya no puedo más…"

"Por favor"

"Harry…"

"Por favor, Draco"

"¿Qué quieres qué haga?" preguntó Draco, impotente.

"Quédate" rogó Harry, su corazón latía fuertemente. "Quédate aquí, ¿De acuerdo?"

Draco apartó los brazos de Harry con gentileza, negando con la cabeza. "No puedo… tu no… no puedo hacer esto" dijo. "¿Por qué no lo entiendes?"

"Voy a esforzarme más" dijo Harry, a toda prisa. "¡Lo haré!"

"¡No eres tú! ¡Maldita sea!" se quejó Draco, queriendo arrancarse el cabello de pura frustración. "¡Por qué sigues… no siempre es sobre ti, Potter!"

"¿Entonces? ¡Dime!" rogó Harry.

"¡Necesito espacio!" explotó Draco. "Necesito… no puedo… ¡Te tengo cerca _todo el tiempo_!"

Harry apartó la mirada y retrocedió un poco. "Oh" murmuró.

Draco se estremeció al oír esto. No había querido decirlo así. Tragó, tratando de calmarse para no gritarle a Harry de nuevo. Jaló a Harry para darle un abrazo. "Lo siento. No quería… no quise decirlo así" murmuró, acariciando la espalda de Harry.

"Lo estoy intentando, Draco" susurró Harry, agarrando la camisa de Draco en un puño. "Sé que… es sólo que… no lo sé… no se qué hacer"

Draco hizo que Harry alzara la vista, tomándolo del mentón. "Te amo" dijo, besando a Harry. "Mucho"

"Lo sé" acaricio el cabello de Draco y presionó su mano contra la parte posterior del cuello del rubio.

.x.

Mes 15: El mes sin sexo

_No hay mucho de qué hablar…_

A penas y se veían. Harry salía temprano y llegaba a casa tarde mientras que Draco pasaba los fines de semana con sus amigos.

.x.

Mes 16: El mes de sexo, de-que-se-supone-que-va-a-pasar-ahora

"Estoy tan borracho" se rió Harry, pasando la punta de su lengua por la erección de Draco. "Te voy a joder tan duro que no vas a poder caminar durante toda la semana"

"Jódeme" Draco sonrió. "No puedo esperar" Harry envolvió la erección de Draco de una sola vez, pero termino con violentas arcadas. Draco dejó salir un audible gemido de placer que fue seguido por un 'tsk' de molestia cuando Harry se alejó y comenzó a toser. "Vamos" demandó, alzándose sobre sus codos.

"No me mandes" Harry frunció el ceño. Pero lo hizo de todas formas.

Draco cayó sobre las almohadas mientras que Harry lo succionaba lentamente. "Eres tan bueno en esto" dijo con un suspiro. "Tan malditamente bueno, Potter" Harry sonrió y respondió con un ahogado 'Gracias' sin detenerse. "Yo te" dijo Draco con suficiencia "amaré por _siempre_"

La lengua de Harry se arremolinaba alrededor de la polla de Draco antes separar los labios de ella. "¿Por siempre?" preguntó, usando su puño para masturbar a Draco.

"Por siempre" dijo Draco, con decisión. "Ahora, jódeme"

Harry volvió a reír, irguiéndose para poder ver los cautivadores ojos de Draco. "Yo también te voy a amar por siempre, Draco. ¿De acuerdo?" dijo.

"Lo sé" Draco sonrió sin prisa, rozando su nariz contra la de Harry. "Entonces vamos a estar juntos para siempre. ¿Ok?"

"Ok" acordó Harry ansiosamente con una amplia sonrisa. "Por siempre y para siempre"

.x.

Mes 17: El mes de sexo, de-esta-es-la-última-vez-que-lo-hago-contigo

"Estoy harto de ti" murmuró Harry. Lamentó esas palabras al momento de haberlas pronunciado. Había tenido la intensión de guardarse para sí mismo esas palabras.

Draco levantó la mirada bruscamente con un ya conocido ceño fruncido en su frente. "También estoy harto de ti" repitió, caminando con fuertes pisadas hacia su dormitorio. Harry le estaba pisando los talones a Draco, evitando que estrellara la puerta. Draco se dio la vuelta ante esto. "¿Qué quieres?" preguntó.

"¡Te quiero fuera de mi casa!" exclamó Harry. "¿Quieres qué sea más obvio? ¡Fuera, ahora!"

"No hasta que me digas por qué" argumentó Draco.

"De acuerdo" espetó Harry. "¡Te voy a decir por qué. Eres grosero con mis amigos, no tienes ningún respeto por mis cosas y estás todo el día sentado!"

"¡No es como si tú fueras distinto!" respondió Draco, empujando a Harry.

"¡Yo tengo un maldito empleo! ¿Qué es lo que tú haces? Vives de mí" dijo Harry, empujando a Draco. "¡Y estoy harto! ¡Estoy harto de cuidar de ti! ¡Maldita sea, crece de una vez!"

"¡Jamás te pedí que cuidaras de mí!" interrumpió Draco. "¡Me rogaste que me quedara!"

"¡Y ese fue un maldito error!" dijo Harry, con burla. "Vete, ahora"

"¡BIEN!" gritó Draco, cerrando la puerta con demasiada fuerza al salir.

Harry parpadeó hacia la puerta y se desanimo en un instante. No había querido decir todo eso… ladeó la cabeza, tratando con todas sus fuerzas calmarse y no terminar destruyendo la habitación en un ataque de ira. Respiró hondo varias veces. Desafortunadamente, eso no ayudó. "¡MIERDA!" gritó con entusiasmo antes de lanzarse hacia la puerta y abrirla.

Fue empujado hacia atrás mientras que Draco lo atapaba en un fuerte abrazo, levantándolo del suelo. Harry envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco y lo besó, furioso. "Te odio tanto" Draco se tambaleó ante el peso de Harry.

"Sal de mi vida" dijo Harry sin aliento.

"No puedo" dijo Draco sin aliento, cayendo sobre la cama con Harry.

.x.

Mes 18: El mes de sexo, de-no-me-puedo-deshacer-de-ti

"No puedo" dijo Draco con dificultad, negando con la cabeza.

"Sí puedes" lo retó Harry mientras se hundía en Draco.

"Maldita sea" exclamó Draco, empujando sus manos contra los hombros de Harry. "¿Cuántas veces vas a hacer esto?"

"Hasta que me harte" dijo Harry a borbotones. Agarró las manos de Draco y las presionó contra la almohada con sus dedos.

"Ya me harté" dijo Draco, tratando de que su voz no temblara.

"No, no lo has hecho"

"Quítate" siseó Draco, retorciéndose debajo de Harry. El moreno se presiono más contra Draco, enviando una cálida sensación de dolor y placer hacia el ágil cuerpo. Draco jadeaba por aire, después de haber llegado al clímax más veces de lo habitual. Todo le dolía y su cuerpo trataba de soportar la resistencia del cuerpo de Auror de Harry. "Por favor" rogó.

"Parece que te está gustando" dijo Harry, arrastrando las palabras. Su sudor caía sobre el cuerpo pegajoso de Draco. El rubio se ruborizó y retorció.

"No puedes hacer esto" intentó decir Draco, fallando miserablemente pues todo se volvió rojo en su mente. Harry enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Draco mientras se hundía una última vez y explotaba dentro. Draco quedó en un estado de semiinconsciencia al llegar a un clímax doloroso, incapaz de eyacular.

Harry lo soltó de su agarre segundos después las muñecas de Draco. Se levando sobre sus brazos para poder ver al pálido hombre que tenía debajo. "¿Por qué no me dejas?" susurró, besando los labios de Draco. "¿Por qué no me dejas?"

.x.

Mes 19: El mes sin sexo

_Aquí tampoco hay mucho de qué hablar…_

Se evitaban cada vez que podían. Y cuando se encontraban, empezaban a gritarse. Luego llegaban los puños. Luego las amenazas.

.x.

Meses 20-24: Los meses de sexo, de-no-se-como-vivir-sin-ti

Draco estaba bostezando y rascándose la cabeza mientras entraba a la cocina en busca de café. Se congeló a mitad de un bostezo al ver a Harry sentado en la encimera, leyendo el periódico.

Harry levantó la mirada al escucharlo llegar pero se mantuvo impasible y en silencio.

"¿No tenías que ir al trabajo?" preguntó Draco.

"Hmm" murmuró Harry, sin molestarse en responder la pregunta.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Agitó su varita para acercar una taza y servirse una humeante taza de café. A veces, el solo estar en la misma habitación que Potter, hacía que su sangre hirviera. Salió de la cocina, indignado por no poder leer el periódico ya que Potter lo había acaparado.

Lanzó un quejido cuando bebió un sorbo de su café. Se le había olvidado el azúcar. Lo que quería decir que tendría que regresar a la cocina. Miró hacia el líquido negro en su tasa. Provo otro sorbo. "Ugh" murmuró. Definitivamente necesitaba azúcar. Maldito Potter.

Draco volvió a entrar a la cocina.

Se detuvo, confundido al ver a Potter bajar un vial de un líquido verde y hacer una mueca. Y comenzar a tener arcadas. Draco abrió los ojos con horror al ver como Harry saltaba de la encimera y corría hacia el fregadero con una mano sobre su boca.

Harry se sobresalto al sentir un ligero toque en su espalda. "Estoy bien" murmuró. Todavía tenía su mano presionada contra sus labios, por lo que no se encontraba del todo bien.

"¿Qué era eso?" preguntó Draco, buscando el vial. Harry sacudió el hombro, tratando de apartar a Draco. El rubio lo detuvo. "¿Qué fue lo que bebiste, Potter?" preguntó de nuevo, obligándolo a verlo.

"Sólo es medicina" dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza. "Tuve un accidente y…"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Draco. Su respiración se agitó de repente y sentía como si su corazón estuviera en su estómago. "¿Qué pasó?"

Harry parpadeó al ver los tormentosos ojos de Draco. "Estoy bien" dijo con firmeza. "No es nada"

"Dime" demandó Draco, moviendo sus ojos sobre Harry tratando de encontrar alguna herida. Harry apuntó a su pecho, vagamente. Draco levantó la camiseta de Harry. "Oh, demonios…" gruñó, sin pasar completamente su dedos por el vendaje que estaba alrededor del torso de Harry"¿Cómo?"

"Sólo son un par de quemaduras" aseguró Harry tratando de bajar su camiseta a su lugar.

Draco aferró la camiseta de Harry con más fuerza, negándose a soltarla. Presionó sus manos contra los costados de Harry. Sólo cuando escucho un ligero jadeó alejo las manos. "No estás bien" dijo, mirando el gesto de dolor que Harry tenía en el rostro.

"A veces pasa" Harry se encogió de hombros. "Fui descuidado, es todo"

"¿Descuidado?" repitió Draco, soltando la camiseta de Harry.

"Hmm" dijo Harry, alisando su camiseta. "No te preocupes. Ya escuche un sermón de Ron. _En_ _serio_ no quiero escuchar uno de ti también" Se alejó del agarre de Draco y caminó fuera de la cocina. Luego se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su pomada.

Cuando volvió a entrar, encontró a Draco en el mismo lugar. Contempló la cara gacha de Draco y su postura, confundido. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó distraídamente, agarrando el recipiente del medicamento para quemaduras de la encimera. "No necesito una..." lo hicieron girar con un ligero toque sobre su hombro.

Draco apoyó su frene contra la de Harry y cerró los ojos. "Por favor, dime cuando...dime cuando algo como esto pasa, Harry. No… no lo escondas de mí" dijo con voz ahogada. Sus lágrimas caían sobre las mejillas de Harry.

Harry se apartó al sentirlas. "¿Qué?" susurró, alarmado.

Draco escondió su rostro contra la base del cuello de Harry. "No sé qué haría si… Mierda, estoy tan asustado" sollozó.

"Draco" Harry se rió, incrédulo. "¡Estoy bien! No llores, nada va a pasar. Soy difícil de matar"

"No digas eso" lloró Draco con vehemencia. "No digas cosas como esas"

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Draco. "Es parte del trabajo" murmuró.

"¿Có… Cómo? ¿Cómo fue que? ¿Qué paso?" preguntó Draco, entre sollozos.

Harry suspiró, desanimado. "Como dije, a veces pasa"

"Por favor, ¿Harry?" pidió Draco lastimeramente.

Harry sabía que a Draco no le gustaría oír eso. "Um…" respiró hondo. "Estaba de guarda en el perímetro y… bueno… los mortífagos pueden ser muy persistentes"

Sólo eso logro que Draco volviera a sollozar. "No quiero que vuelvas a trabajar, nunca. Quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo" dijo histérico.

"_Quiero_ hacer esto. Sólo un año más de entrenamiento" razonó Harry lo más calmado que pudo.

"Te amo tanto y no… no sé lo que haría si llegaras a morir"

Harry sintió un agradable mareo al abrazar a Draco. "No voy a morir, te lo prometo" respondió. "Te amo demasiado como para morir"

Draco levantó la todavía mareada cabeza del hombro de Harry para poder besarlo lo mejor que podía. Harry sintió el sabor de las lágrimas en el beso, lo que provocó que su corazón golpeara su pecho con euforia. "Lo siento por todo"

"Yo también" Harry sonrió. Limpió gentilmente las lágrimas de Draco. "¿Por qué rayos estas llorando?"

"Es sólo que… no puedo… no puedo dejar de pensar. Si tu hubieras… y no puedo" lloriqueó Draco. "No puedo parar"

Harry volvió a sonreír, apoyando la palma de su mano contra el pecho de Draco y obligándolo a calmarse. "Eres increíble Draco" murmuró. "Y soy tan feliz gracias a ti. ¿Ok? "

"Ok" asintió Draco, sorbiendo la nariz ruidosamente y secándose la cara contra el hombro de Harry.

.x.

Mese 25-32: Los meses de sexo, de-no-se-cómo-pude-vivir-sin-sexo

_Lo hicieron, en… ¡TODOS LADOS! Día y noche…_

_Cocina_

Harry presionó sus labios contra los de Draco, saboreando el mousse de chocolate que se estaba derritiendo en su boca. "¿Acaso se puede poner mejor?" le preguntó a Draco con un suspiro de satisfacción. Draco le guiñó un ojo con picardía, agarrando a Harry de la cintura y poniéndolo sobre la encimera para poder besar el chocolate que tenía en la boca. "Eso es mío" protesto a medias Harry.

"Ya no más" dijo Draco mientras pasaba sus dedos por los muslos de Harry.

_Sala de Estar_

Harry acariciaba el cabello de Draco mientras leía un libro. Draco tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de Harry, jugando con los botones de la camisa de Harry. "¿Sabes qué deberíamos hacer?" preguntó.

"Tener sexo" sugirió Harry, mirando a Draco a través de su gafas.

"Si insistes" Draco se encogió de hombros, desabotonando la camisa.

_Baño_

Draco se sostenía de los hombros de Harry para mantenerse erguido. Harry estaba envolviendo la erección de Draco, chupándolo como si no hubiera mañana. "Tan cerca" gimió Draco, tratando de alejar el agua de sus ojos. Y ese fue el momento en el que Harry comenzó a tomarlo más profundo. Draco llegó al clímax más rápido de lo esperado, casi cayendo encima de Harry. "JODER" gritó, golpeando su cabeza contra las baldosas.

_Estudio_

Harry pasó sus manos sobre el escritorio, tirando a un lado pergaminos, plumas, portarretratos y tinteros. Casi tiró a Draco sobre la mesa, besándolo apasionadamente. "Siempre quise hacer eso" susurró.

"Lo hiciste maravillosamente" dijo Draco, arqueando las cejas.

.x.

_Dormitorio_

"¿Cómo es posible que todavía estés así de apretado?" Draco suspiró, cayendo sobre su costado.

"Cielos" resopló Harry, luchando contra las sábanas para que su sudoroso cuerpo se refrescara. "Es como si cada vez la tuvieras más grande" murmuró. Draco le guiñó un ojo a Harry, sonriendo. "¡Oh, cállate!"

_El otro baño_

"Esto es… raro" murmuró Harry, mordiéndose el labio, pensativo. "¿Cómo lo hacemos?"

"Qué tan difícil puede ser ¿Cierto?" dijo Draco, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de Harry y restregándose contra él.

"Si tú lo dices" Harry sonrió, empujando a Draco contra las baldosas y presionándose contra la preparada entrada.

"No me dejes caer" dijo Draco, rápidamente.

"No me atrevería" se rió Harry, agarrando fuertemente a Draco.

_Comedor_

Draco se sentó a horcadas sobre la silla, casi tirando el café de Harry en el proceso. "Whoa, espera" dijo Harry, alejando la bebida caliente. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Bien…" suspiró Draco, dando ligeros besos sobre el cuello de Harry. "_Es_ nuestro aniversario"

"¿Qué aniversario?" preguntó Harry, deslizando la taza caliente sobre la mesa.

"Inventa uno"

Harry se rió, desgarrando la camisa a Draco. "¿Qué te parece… diez años sin habernos matado?"

"Perfecto" Draco sonrió, restregándose contra Harry.

_Otro_ _dormitorio_

"Más… Más rápido" jadeó Draco, retorciendo las sábanas entre sus dedos.

"No puedo" Harry negó con la cabeza. "¡No puedo respirar! ¡No puedo ir más rápido!"

"Oh, maldición" juró Draco, quitándose a Harry de encima. Se puso encima del moreno y se acomodo sobre la dolorosa y pulsante erección de Harry. "Estás tan viejo" se burló Draco, montando furiosamente a Harry.

"No tan viejo como tú" jadeó Harry, tratando de empujarse más contra Draco.

"Hablas _demasiado_" murmuró Draco, presionando su labios contra los de Harry.

_Biblioteca_

Draco saltó del susto cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Harry entró corriendo y se lanzó contra Draco, quién lo atrapó. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su amante y lo besó. Para darle crédito a Draco, no dejó que cayeran al piso. "Pasé" dijo sin aliento.

Draco rodó los ojos. "Por supuesto que sí. ¿De verdad creíste que no pasarías?" preguntó, caminando hacia el sofá. Se dejó caer con pesadez mientras que Harry volvía a besarlo.

"¡Soy Auror!"

"Lo eres" murmuró Draco, besando el cuello de Harry.

"¿Quieres ver mi placa?"

Draco exhaló lentamente. "Ok… Eso… me excito más de lo que debería" dijo.

Harry ser rió mientras empujaba a Draco contra el sofá. "Tengo tantas cosas que mostrarte" dijo con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

_Entonces si… Potter tiene otros tres baños, cuatro dormitorio más, dos estudio, y otra sala de estar. Um… Ya se hacen una idea_

.x.

Meses 32-36: Los meses de sexo, de-joder-te-amo-demasiado

"¿Te casas conmigo?"

"¿Por qué molestarnos?"

Draco se dio la vuelta para quedar sobre su estómago y apoyó su barbilla contra el pecho de Harry. "Porque quiero estar seguro de que no vas a escapar" susurró.

Harry se rió, rozando la mandíbula de Draco con sus pulgares. "Esa frase es mía" dijo después de un minuto. "¿Y a dónde crees que iría?"

"¿Te casas conmigo?" volvió a preguntar Draco.

"¿Realmente crees que diría que no?" dijo Harry.

"Sólo quiero escuchar que digas que sí" murmuró Draco.

"Sí…"

Draco sonrió. "Sí" repitió, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Harry.

"¿Acaso podrías ser más gay, Malfoy?"

Draco suspiró dramáticamente. "¿Qué puedo decir? Tienes ese efecto en mí" murmuró. "Creó que tres años son suficientes para la transformación completa"

"Rayos, imagina cuarenta más…" Harry se estremeció.

Draco se estiró para alcanzar la mano de Harry. "Alégrate de que no te haya comprado un anillo" murmuró.

"¿No me compraste un anillo?" preguntó Harry, ofendido.

"Oh, cállate" dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras.

"¡Se supone que debías comprarme un anillo! Quiero decir, si estoy comprometido contigo y…"

"O voy a hacer que te calles, Potter"

"…todo eso, debo tener un anillo para mostrar. Cielos, nunca me compras nada. ¿Qué se supone que voy a decir cuando…?"

"Jódete…"

"¿…les cuente a Ron y Hermione? ¿Malfoy me pidió que me casara con él, pero no se molestó en comprarme un maldito anillo? Te imaginas…"

"¡Te voy a conseguir un maldito anillo!" explotó Draco.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No soy maricón" murmuró.

"¡Oh, vete al demonio!" se rió Draco, viendo la sonrisa de Harry. Se besaron delicadamente y se abrazaron. "Hey, Potter…"

"¿Hmm?"

"Gracias"

"¿Por?"

Draco sonrió, deslizando la punta de su nariz por la mejilla de Harry y rozando sus labios. "Por volverme gay"

"Te volví gay, Malfoy" susurró Harry.

"Y ahora no tengo más remedio que buscarte y estar a tu disposición" murmuró Draco, pasando la lengua por los dientes de Harry.

"Te amo demasiado…" susurró Harry.

"Potter eres una maldita_ perra, tú…_" Draco exhaló, provocándole cosquillas a Harry con su aliento.

"Yo no soy el que va por allí besándole el trasero a las malditas perras" dijo Harry

Draco abrió los ojos para ver esa mirada de verde intenso. "Nunca voy a cansarme de ti. Te amo demasiado" dijo, presionando sus labios contra los de Harry con firmeza. "Fiancé"

"Ese soy yo" tarareó Harry.

_Y esa es la historia de cómo Potter convirtió a Draco en gay declarado._

_.x._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>NOTAS FINALES: Espero les haya gustado el fic y la traducción. Gracias por leer y un abrazo enorme a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario. Espero volver pronto con más traducciones. Aplausos para Galadriell por escribir tan increible fic. Nos leemos pronto.<em>

_*No se olviden de siempre sonreír ^^  
><em>


End file.
